


Gifts as Curses

by rubydoe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chocobros - Freeform, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Heavy Angst, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), Love, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Survivor Guilt, Time Travel Fix-It, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 53,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubydoe/pseuds/rubydoe
Summary: He woke with the gasping breath of a drowning man. Hands flung out, pulling himself to the surface, only to tangle in sheets as he jolts upright in the bed. His breathing is coming too fast and his brain can’t process what he is seeing. There’s a searing pain in the centre of his chest, it hurts to breathe. With shaking hands he touches, expecting to feel the smooth blade of his father’s sword but it’s not there. Racking up the black t-shirt he’s wearing only shows a bared, unmarked chest.Noctis is in his bedroom. Not his personal apartment in the city, but his room in the Citadel. The last time he had been there had been the day before he and the other had left to Altissia. Is this what the afterlife looks like? Not the glowing realm eternal with the kings of old, and Luna but in broken fragments of his lifelong passed?





	1. Chapter 1

He woke with the gasping breath of a drowning man. Hands flung out, pulling himself to the surface, only to tangle in sheets as he jolts upright in the bed. His breathing is coming too fast and his brain can’t process what he is seeing. There’s a searing pain in the centre of his chest, it hurts to breathe. With shaking hands he touches, expecting to feel the smooth blade of his father’s sword but it’s not there. Racking up the black t-shirt he’s wearing only shows a bared, unmarked chest.

Noctis is in his bedroom. Not his personal apartment in the city, but his room in the Citadel. The last time he had been there had been the day before he and the other had left to Altissia. Is this what the afterlife looks like? Not the glowing realm eternal with the kings of old, and Luna but in broken fragments of his lifelong passed?  

Luna. Dad. Tears well in his eyes as the image of his father’s face swims in his mind as he stood before him at the throne. The last blade and the one which would end his own son’s life posed in hand. It would have killed his father's spirit all over again had he not already been dead. With that final blade, push clearly through his chest, Noctis had died.

Or so he thought, anyway.

Noctis scrubbed at his eyes, soul-weary and worn. His magic felt oddly empty and the rush of it returning to him now was leaving him light-headed. He spied his phone was sitting on the side table and with a frown, reached for it.

He stared. The background was a picture of Prompto and himself making silly faces. He remembered this. They had just graduated and had gone out to celebrate. Ignis had made them a cake. Gladio had given him a new set of daggers, always eager to add to Noctis’ armiger. He had changed the photo on his phone ages ago though to the group shot they had taken in Hammerhead and he had kept it the same. He never changed it after that.

Swallowing thickly, he willed his gaze to look. There, at the top of his screen- The date.

“This can’t be.” Dread, deep and crushing, churned inside him. His magic reaching and calling out in reaction. He could hear the crystal, it’s tune light and bright, curled around his ring finger. The ring of the Lucii. His father’s ring. It should not be _there_. Not now. Not _yet_.

He could even feel the weight of the covenants. The Astral gods were already with him, judging and waiting, casting their weight against the edges of his mind. 

Clad only in a pair of boxers and a shirt, Noctis was quick to snatch up the rumbled black jeans from the floor beside the bed and slipped them up legs which were too lean with none of the muscle he had built during their travels. He steps were staggering, vertigo threatened to take him to the floor several times, but he made it to the large living room and its scenic windows.

Sunrise. Warm, light-filled with soft golds, pinks and the coming of the bright blue sky teasing along its edges. A choked cry left him then. With his hands braced against the cool glass, Noctis sobbed. The sun had come or never left, but regardless it was _there_ and it was beautiful.  

“You’re up surprisingly early,” the voice was cultured and unmistakable. “Eager to be on your way then? I would have- Noct, are you alright?”

He hadn’t heard the door open but even if he hadn’t spoken there was only one person who came and went from his rooms as freely as he did.

Ignis stood next to the kitchen counter, a bag of groceries at his elbow. Noctis remembered now; Ignis had made one of his favourites, a sweet crepe with chocolate and blackberry filling, horrible lacking in nutrition but that morning, _this morning_ , Ignis had made the exception. He had given him one of his little smiles as he had set down the plate at Noct's excited expression. A special treat because Ignis could and they would be gone for a time. Ignis had even had one himself. Another rarity as his trusted advisor normally ate before coming to Noctis’ in the morning. 

Ignis stood there now in his crownsguard tailored suit. Lightly printed dress shirt under his black suit jacket. His leather gloves on over long elegant fingers, fitted trousers and his black shiny red-soled shoes with sequenced crystals at the tip. Clean, proper and ready for the day. 

And his face. Brow pulled down with his confusion and concern over clear glasses which only slightly hide his soft green, unmarred eyes in the light of the rising sun. “Noct?”

Noctis didn’t so much run as warp right into Ignis’ body. Warm, solid and _there_ , Noctis wrapped his arms so tightly around the taller man’s waist he felt the breath leave him. “Iggy-” He didn’t even know what to say, words catching behind the thump in his throat. It only brought fresh tears.

After a moment to catch his breath, Ignis returned the prince’s embrace. Noctis was not one to often seek out physical comforts, a side-effect of his station, however when he did Ignis knew better than to brush his concerns aside. He didn’t ask. Ignis could feel the prince’s magic in the air. Stronger than anything he had felt yet from him. Tendrils of warmth curled around Ignis, around his legs, waist, shoulders, head. Even smaller, reaching hands played within his hair, while others caressed his face playing special attention around his eyes. If he didn’t know any better, he would almost think that was Noct’s magic way of saying it missed him, but he had just seen him the night before to finalize the details for their trip.

By the time Ignis’ phone chimed in his pocket (an alarm to wake the prince, no longer needed it seemed), Noctis’ tears had slowed and his dress shirt would need to be changed. Moving his hands from the prince’s back to shoulders, Ignis carefully pulled him back enough to see his face. “What happened?” These were not normal tears. Noctis wouldn't be in such a state over the idea of leaving. Even the stress of the treaty or his marriage wouldn't bring the prince to such sorrow.

Eyes red with tears, cheeks wet, Noctis didn’t care. His friend had seen him far worse. Had been with him through everything and had given everything they had. With shaking hands Noctis carefully removed Ignis’ glasses, eyes repeatedly scanning over his advisor’s clear gaze.

The door to his room’s opened quick enough to bounce against the wall. “Ignis!” Gladio shouted before seeing the pair in the kitchen. “Noctis.” He frowned at the sight of the prince’s teary gaze but didn’t say anything about their awkward position. “It’s your father, we need to go- Now.” He didn't wait and Noctis didn’t fight his shield's tight hold on his arm as he was dragged from the room, pushed out in front as they headed down the long hall towards his father’s chamber.

Ignis cursed lightly as he followed behind, taking only enough time to close to the door behind them before his long legs had him catching up with Gladio again down the hall. “What has happened?”

“Dunno, you tell me.” Gladio snapped in reply, looking pointedly at the prince’s back as he walked ahead assuming Noctis' current distressed was the result of the sudden frantic summons his father had given him.

Ignis didn’t get a chance to say anything in answer as they reached the king’s rooms then. The doors were already open. Noctis entered without pause, following through the sitting room to his father’s bedroom deeper inside.

Drautos was leaning down, speaking to his father in soft tones. He looked up as they entered, his face a convincing mask of concern. “Prince Noctis,” he says his way of greeting as he straightened to attention. Noctis did not miss the way the Kingsglaive’s gaze flicks down to his left hand where the ring of kings now rests.

Spectral hands fall lightly onto his shoulders. They still his feet and stop him just inside the doors. He hears his friends come to a halt behind him. The smell of sylleblossom infuse the air as the weight he knows to be an Astral, Shiva, presses against his magic. A single name filling his thoughts, “Glauca.”

He isn’t even aware that he’s spoken the name aloud at first. The world has slowed around him as images and knowledge are pressed into his brain, giving him direction. Calling for action. His eyes begin to glow, his body moving on its own. Hand reaching towards his father, not the enemy at his side, his magic following unseen even as Drautos is doing the same. Noctis can feel his father’s kingsglaive captain reaching into the king's armiger. Calling out to his father’s magic for his own weapon and added strength.

And Noctis takes them away. He cuts them all. Every thread tied to his father. Every glaive, every bound crownsguard right down to his father’s own Shield.

Drautos, whose expression had turned from shocked to thunderous fury at the mention of his true name, morphed then into confusion when he couldn’t call his blade to him. Even the soldier, he instead reached towards his back and the weapon tucked there.

Noctis friends, his sword and shield, were already moving without a single command, reacting to the threat before Noctis as though Drautos, former Captain of his father’s kingsglaives as far as Noctis was concerned, was no more than a common assassin. Ignis had a dagger deep into the captain’s shoulder before the man was able to reach for his own weapon. The next breath had Gladio’s shield coming up against the former captain, pushing the fight away from the king still laying abed.

“Gladio!” Clarus Amicitia, the king’s Shield, weaponless thanks to Noct, called to his son to stop as the guards moved to intervene but the nature of the fight was confusing and had them hovering at the edges.

Drautos, even without his magic-called weapons, was a powerful fighter. While Gladio worked to crowed him back into a corner, Drautos managed to land a punch across Ignis’ face which had him stumbling back. It was just enough of an opening for Drautos to throw himself back and through the large crystalline window.

Everyone stopped, eyes on the window as the last few shards of glass hit the carpet.

Gladio was first to speak, “Did he just-?”

Ignis, wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand, carefully righted his glasses. “I believe he did.”

“Huh,” Gladio returned his shield and sword as he rolled his shoulders and shook out his arms and looked over the ledge. There was a sloped roof some twenty feet down. Though there was no sign of Drautos, it was far from a fatal fall. “Yep, he’s gone,” Gladio confirmed.

Noctis was moving towards the pair a moment later. Hand aglow with healing magic, Noctis pressed his palm to the side of Ignis’ startled face healing the wound as his eyes did a quick scan over Gladio. "You good?" He asked just to be sure.

It was then at Noctis realized, the thought already there, that this should have been an easy fight for them. They had taken on legions of MTs and daemons together. A single, unarmed fighter should have been simple when compared to a pair of Red Giants. But while he was stronger, his magic and strength humming under the surface, his friends were not.

They were just as they were nearly 11 years ago, panting under the hot summer sun as they pushed the Regalia down the dusty desert road towards Hammerhead.

He let his hand drop from Ignis’ face. The wound healed without even the smallest scar. However, he could feel everyone’s eyes on him. Though none weighed quite as heavily as his father’s did, half-reclined on the bed as he was.

“What has happened?” Voice weak. Noctis had never heard it sound so frail. Yet a part of him had expected his dad to ask what he had done. His father would have felt the ties on his magic being severed. Noctis had hardly been gentle about it in his haste. 

Honestly, Noctis needed a moment to process what was happening, but after so long of living one moment to the next, of needing to make quick decisions or die from inaction, action pushed itself to the forefront. There were things to do first.

“Amicitia," Noctis turned to his father's Sheild. "Summon my father’s glaives. All of them. Though don’t be surprised if many don’t answer the summons. Make sure those who do show get armed and none are to be left alone. I want to see Nyx the moment he arrives.”

“Your Highness-” His father’s shield looked briefly over Noctis’ shoulder where his king laid before returning his eyes to the prince. He bowed low. “Yes, your Highness.”

Seeing that done he turned to the next matter. “Ignis, I want Prompto brought here now. We have a few days before the Niffs arrive and we need to be ready.” Ignis didn’t question him, simply pulled out his phone and began making the necessary arrangements. “And get Cor. We’ll need him here too.”

Gladio clapped a hand on his arm, turning him to face him. “Are you going to tell any of us what the hell is going on? Maybe start with why I was just forced to attack the captain of the kingsglaives and why you aren’t giving orders to get out there to hunt for him, huh?”

Noctis shook off his hold with a firm hard stare that had even hot-headed Gladio stepping back as he remembered his place.

“Son?”

Noctis let his shoulders fall. He turned to his father. He looked small in the large bed with its dark sheets. Everything was silken blacks and silver whites; Lucis colours. The air from the broken window moved the curtains and the short gray hairs on his father’s head. He looked so old, but Noctis knew that was the crystal’s doing. It had taken his father’s lifeforce in order to power the Wall around Insomnia. Just how many years of his father's life had it taken? Now it would take his.

Seeing his father there now, after all the years, the pain and sorrow. After the way he had treated him when he had left! He had been such a child then and his father, his father who had loved him and who had known since he was a babe that he would be fated to die. His father who had let him go to public school, arcades and playgrounds like a _normal_ kid. Who had let him _live_ and who had done his best not to burden him with the weight of his station. His father who loved him...

“I walked tall, dad,” he found himself saying, remembering his father’s ghostly face the moment before the sword- Noct took a shuddering breath. “I-” When his father opened his arms, Noctis felt like he was eight again with a skinned knee as he threw himself across the bed to cling to his father as they cried.

Amongst the sobs and muffled words their prince spoke against the king’s bedclothes then, “I don’t know why I’m here,” were the only ones Ignis made out. He met Gladio's eye and gestured towards the doors then. The larger man followed, calling orders to the remaining guards to clear the room.

Once the bedroom door was closed, giving Noct and his father some privacy, Gladio rounded on Ignis. “What the hell is going on, Iggy?”

Gladio could be really thick headed at times. “I do not know. Only that the crystal has somehow transferred the kingship onto Noctis and that there appear to be traitors within the Kingsglaives.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means we must be careful who to trust and look to our prince for clues,” he answered back as he looked up from his phone. “The fact that he singled out Nyx and Cor alone should be a clue.”

Gladio paced, running a hand back through his dark hair. “I don’t think Nyx has ever met Noct before. He knows Cor but,” he turned back to the closed door. “You felt it though, right, Iggy? Noct just reached out and took away his father’s armiger from them. Even my dad.”

“I felt it.”

It had only been last night which had Gladio complaining over Noct’s lack of skill while warping. Saying that until Noctis became more powerful, that they would never be able to have half the powers that the king’s glaives were currently able to harness. Ignis had pointed out that their coming trip would have plenty of opportunities to work on the prince’s training while neglecting to mention that the glaives were able to use warp strikes themselves as they had a natural affinity with magic already. Something Gladio sorely lacked and a skill which could not be trained.

Ignis felt his phone buzz. It was a message from Clarus. “The glaives are beginning to assemble in the throne room. Nyx and Cor are on their way to the King’s study with your father.”

“Let’s do this then. I hate not knowing what's going on.”

On that Ignis could agree.


	2. Chapter 2

A timeworn hand carded itself through his dark hair. The prince was wrung out; his tears having run their course. Now he allowed himself to relax, closing his eyes to bask in the feelings of protection, safety and love only his father’s arms could provide. He allowed himself this, laying along his father’s form over the covers. He hadn’t even realized how much he had missed the simple smell of his father's aftershave and the sense of home it brought till now.

He tightened his hold causing his father to chuckle. A hand pat against Noct’s back. “For all my love for you, my son, please refrain from crushing me if possible.”

“Shit,” he pulled back onto his elbows, head rising to meet his father’s gaze. “I didn’t hurt you did I?” The hand on his back kept him from moving to sit upright.

“No, I’m quite alright, but Noctis… what has happened?”

He ducked from his father’s searching look and swallowed. He had no idea how to start. Rubbing a hand across his face he sighed. “I died.” He felt his father still and kept his head lowered. “You sent us out of Insomnia before the treaty. After you… The Niffs began to take over the rest of Lucis once the city fell. We did what we could to keep ahead of them. We collected more arms, helped those we could. Luna she… She travelled just ahead of us asking the Astrals to help. Finally caught up with her in Altissia but…” Noctis took a deep breath. “She was killed in the attack. We continued into Gralea to get the crystal. By then there were only a few hours of sunlight left each day and the daemons never seemed to stop.”

“Son-”

Noctis shook his head. “I defeated Ardyn and then… brought back the sun.” He looked up then, eyes swimming. “I died. Then I woke up here again and I don’t think I can do that all over again, dad. I _can't_. Please, I don’t think…”

“Hush,” his father crushed him back down, hugging him tightly as the prince's tear continued to fall.

“I don’t know why I’m here,” the words continued. “I can’t- I can’t go through that again. What he did to everyone. Oh, Six... Your body was hanging in the throne room. You-you…”

“Noctis,” his father snapped. The prince closed his jaw with a click of teeth before dropping his head back against his father’s chest. Regis gave him a moment to hide from the world, hand returning to his hair so much like his own had been at that age. “I believe only the Astrals will be able to explain their reasons for this. Regardless, my son, you need only remember that you are not alone. You weren’t alone last time, were you?”

Noctis shook his head.

The old king smiled. “You will not be alone this time either, but…” His arms tightened against his back. “I am sorry. So sorry I could not save you from that fate.”

“I know.” Noctis met his father’s eyes. “Your sword was the last.” By the widening of his eyes, the king knew just what Noctis had meant by that. Part of him hadn’t wanted to share that fact with his dad but he couldn’t bring himself to hide it. It felt too important to keep secret.

Noctis didn’t comment on his father’s silent tears, simply tucked himself back into his dad's side for a little bit longer.

* * *

 

The king needed a moment, and some help, to dress before they were able to continue to the king’s study. As Noctis helped his father Ignis was surprised when the prince requested his own royal raiment brought out from his room as well but didn’t question his prince even if Gladio voiced his own confused, “What for?”

Ignis met Prompto looking a little lost in the hallway as he tugged at the corner of his new crownsguard outfit. “Ignis! Thank the six. I was worried I was going to have to start knocking on random doors. Not that that couldn’t prove fun seeing as how we are in the citadel and all, but really. You think they would have at least told me which door was Noct’s before just dumping me at the end of the hall…”

Prompto was nervous. It wasn’t hard to tell with the stream of commentary coming from his mouth. He either talked too much or went completely silent. As the younger blond followed in Ignis’ wake, the advisor wished he was the later. He already knew today was shaping up to be a long day, and the single coffee he had while he dressed this morning was not going to be enough to cover it.

He brushed into Noctis’ room without ceremony and headed right for the bedroom walk-in closet. He briefly heard Prompto’s confused, “Hey, where’s Noct?” before Ignis was pulling him from the room again and heading back down the hallway, Prompto running to keep up.

“There you are!” Gladio said in welcome when Prompto lingered in the doorway.

“Whoa, are we in the king’s room? Should I even be in here?”

“Of course,” Ignis answered over his shoulder, knocking firmly three times on the bedroom door in front of him. “You are a member of his Highness’ crownsguard now. You go where he goes.” The door opened enough for Ignis to push the outfit through before closing with a muffled ‘thanks, Iggy’.

“Right,” Prompto looked about with a frown. “Why do I get the feeling I’m missing something here?”

Gladio snorted, clapping the blond on the shoulder. “You and me both.”

Ignis pushed up his glasses. “Yes, well, hopefully, we’ll have more answers soon.” His phone rang and Ignis turned to answer it.

The bedroom door opened moments later. King Regis walked out steadily, although he leaned heavily on his cane with each step. Noctis looked every inch a prince in his tailored suit in Lucii blacks. More importantly, he walked like one. Ignis had no idea what to make of the change. It was like overnight the boy had been replaced by a man. In a way it made Ignis feel unseated as if the tables had turned on him suddenly.

Prompto snapped to attention at the sight of the king, though he still threw Noct a quick smile. They moved to fall in behind Noctis when the prince called Gladio to point, surprising them. But considering the events of the morning so far, it was likely prudent to be prepared.

“Ignis?” Noctis requested without stopping.

This too happened rarely and forced Ignis into his advisor rule and although Noctis had been the one to address him, he directed his reply at the king. “The Marshal is waiting with the kingsglaive Nyx and Amicitia in your study, your majesty. I should also inform you that they have found the bodies of several of your glaives. Others are unaccounted for.” That news caused the king’s pace to slow for a second before continuing. “Those who remain are waiting in the throne room.”

“Thank you, Scientia.” King Regis replied back as they continued to his study.

It was a tense walk from that point. They boarded an elevator to go down several floors before disembarking into a busier section of the citadel. Amicitia stood outside the king’s study with a handful of other guards. Ignis didn’t miss the way Noctis carefully eyed each as they passed. It almost felt as if the prince’s magic also reached out.

Amicitia nodded to his son as he opened the door.

“-sit down, Nyx.”

“I can’t just sit around here while they-” The words cut off abruptly as they entered the room.

While the king took a moment to sit behind his desk, Noctis took station just to his right. Gladio moved to the door, pulling Prompto to do the same as Ignis moved to stand closer to the wall nearer Noct.

The Marshal looked about the gathering. “Does anyone want to tell me what is going on?”

Noctis shared a look with his father before nodded. “Gladio, call your father inside, please.”

His brow furrowed but he did as requested. The older Amicitia looked no happier than his son.

While those looked towards King Regis as he leaned forward, hands folding together on the desk, it was Noctis who spoke.

“Titus Drautos, better known as General Glauca,” Both the Marshal and Nyx flinched at the name. “Has been stripped of all right and title, to be branded a traitor to the crown and an outlaw of Lucis. Those of the remaining Kingsglaive not waiting within the throne room at this moment are to be dubbed the same.”

“Now wait here-” Nyx started forward to be stopped by Marshal’s quick hand and harder look.

“Regis?” Cor asked.

King Regis let out a tired sigh. “It’s true. The kingsglaive has been compromised. This morning when confronted Titus moved to attack but ultimately fled.”

“Pft, out a bloody window.” Gladio shifted abruptly when he realised everyone was looking at him but didn’t retract his statement only shrugged.

“That would explain why you removed the bonds, then.” The Marshal looked thoughtful as he crossed his arms.

King Regis shook his head. “No, I didn’t. Noctis was the one who cut the ties. He also knew that Titus was a traitor. Even I am not sure all the details other than the crystal, and the ring, now answer to my son.”

Noctis met their shocked gazes. The older generation had a good grasp what that meant, however, his friends looked more confused. In way of explanation, Noctis took a step back and summoned his armiger. Everyone took a half step back.

“But how-” The Marshal looked nearly bewildered. “You haven’t,” his eyes met with Regis’. “Nor has he been to the tombs.”

“I have.” Eyes jumped back to him. “Believe me, I wish this was something far simpler than what I’m about to tell you.” He recalled the weapons and held up his left hand to show the ring. “I’m the Chosen King, the King of Kings anointed by the crystal to give my life in order to banish the darkness.” His father flinched at that, ever so slightly. His friends, however, had matching looks of confused horror now.

He continued on. “I’ve visited the royal tombs, forged covenants with the remaining six and have been blessed by the crystal.” He paused. “I’ve seen Insomnia burn, filled with darkness and daemons. I’ve seen Lucis claimed by the Empire. A world of endless night, filled with daemons and death.”

Noctis shook his head sadly. “I’ve lived a world where those closest to me have been killed or tortured in ways…” He took a deep breath. “Last night I sat upon my kingdom’s throne and called upon the Kings of Lucis. I asked for their strength to bring back to dawn. The last thing I saw was my father’s sword,” his gloved hand touched the centre of his chest. “This morning I woke up nearly eleven years in my past.”

The heavy tension of the room was ruined by Prompto’s long, low whistle. “Time-travel, dude. That’s awesome.”

Despite himself, Noctis laughed. “Man, I’ve missed you guys.” That brought on a whole other set of horrified looks from his friends.

The blond's eyes were wide, freckles standing in sharp relief as he paled. “You mean-”

“Now is likely not that time, Prompto,” Ignis cut him off before turning his attention back to his prince. He caught the prince’s eyes again. Noctis seemed to be doing that often now.

“What does this mean for us now, my son? I had already gathered that this treaty was a farce. It was why I had planned to send you to Altissia. To make sure you and Lady Lunafreya were somewhere safe. Even with the Wall now supported by you, there is only so long we can last within this cities safety.”

“I know,” Noctis placed a gentle hand on his father’s shoulder. “I’m not sure if this will make anything easier, or infinitely harder. He’s not someone we can underestimate and he has no issues playing the long game and more than enough power to kick off a fight at any time.”

“Emperor Aldercapt has made it his life’s mission to bring all of Eos under his rule,” nodded Amicitia. “If we deny the fight now he will only throw more at us.”

“It’s not the Emperor you need to worry about.” Noctis waited till all eyes turned his way. “The Emperor is a puppet. It’s Chancellor Ardyn Izunia you cannot turn your back on.” He couldn’t help the venom in his voice even saying the name.

“That jokester?” Amicitia snorted.

Noct slammed a hand down on the desk. “That jokester has had two thousand years to turn this whole fucking war into his own twisted game of revenge!” Catching himself he took a breath. “His real name is Ardyn Lucis Caelum, the first Lucian king and the first chosen king by the crystal.”

“What?! How does that even happen? And how come we didn’t know about this? Aren’t you supposed to be the first chosen?” Prompto asked when Noctis didn’t continue.

“They tasked him with removing the Starscourge. He did, but by taking it into himself he was corrupted and rejected by the crystal. The gods demanded he be forgotten. Doesn’t help though that he cannot die and as such has spent every moment waiting for the next chosen king to be born all the while building his daemon army and working towards bringing eternal night to this world.”

Ignis looked around the room. “So what does this mean?”

Noctis turned his head towards him. “That every little tragedy has been designed to weaken me.” Ignis with his single dull grey eye and closed look. Had he even seen him smile again before the end? He shook his head to rid the thought. Now was not the time. “However the crystal accepted me. I’m not sure why it chose to send me back, but I have the strength to defeat Ardyn. With him and the daemons gone we will be able to finally move on with our lives. At least this time around I will be able to save more people.”

“So that’s it?” Nyx looked about them. “Kill this Chancellor guy and no more daemons?”

“I doubt it’s as simple as that,” Ignis looked to Noctis. “What do we need to do now?”

“We wait. I have no idea if Ardyn has any idea that I’m here again. He might have been able to feel the shift in the crystal or maybe Drautos has made it back to them. As much as I want to shove my sword in his face for all he’s done, I don’t want to spook him. The more we allow him to play his game, the easier it will be to lure him to us.”

Gladio slapped his fist into his palm. “Then we crush him.”

“No, I can’t risk bringing you three anywhere near him.”

“What?!” Yelped Prompto. “Dude, we’re your crownsguard. It's our jobs to fight with you.”

“Yes, but I will not have you used against me either. We had nearly a year building our strengths as a unit and he still managed to defeat us time and time again and by that point me had also fought against several gods. Right now you’re more of a liability than an asset.” The moments the words were spoken, Noctis wished he could unsay them. No matter how true. The Prompto from his time, hardened by darkness and time, would have understood. But this Prompto didn’t, and on his first official day in the crownsguard too. The light sheen to his eyes was heartbreaking. Beside him, Gladio’s face flushed with his own anger.

Thankfully his father raised a hand, forestalling any further comments. “As much as it pains me, this is a battle only Noctis can hope to win at.” The king let his eyes fall on his son’s dear friends. “Do not misunderstand. Noctis still needs you at his side. Until you are stronger, you will need to support him in other manners. You will always be stronger together.”

Noctis nodded carefully. “Please, Prompto. I know you guys can stand on your own just fine and I don’t want you to feel left behind but…”

“We have some catching up to do,” finished Ignis. “Noctis, we understand.” When the others nodded, albeit reluctantly, Noct felt the pressure in his chest ease.

“Thank you. Oh, and Ignis? I want you training with the glaives.”

“What?!” Prompto jumped. “No way! That’s not fair.”

Gladio crossed his arms looking just as surely. “Why the special treatment?”

To their surprise, it was the Marshall who answered. Though in this case, he threw an I-told-you-so look to his king. “I told you he would be a good fit.”

“Yes, you did. However, I didn’t wish to add any more to his duties. As it was Ignis has enough to deal with managing my son.” Noctis felt like he should have felt insulted by that but honestly, he had been a bit of a brat.

To the others, Cor added, “You need to have some natural magical talent in order to become a glaive. It’s not something we can just teach. All of our current members were found throughout Eos. Even so, such talents are rare.”

“Awww, man! I wanted to be able to warp.”

Noctis gave him a fond smile. “How would that even work for you? You use guns, remember?”

“Bullet-time, baby!” He shot to imaginary hand-pistols with a little pow-pow and a large smile. “But you had to go and ruin the dream didn’t you.”

Cor shook his head as Amicitia frowned. “I’m not sure if I should be worried or not with this bunch. I hope we weren’t nearly as bad when we were their age.”

“Now you’re just making me feel old,” sighed Regis. “Let them have their fun. They know their duties as well as we did.” He watched them banter a moment longer before cutting in. “Noctis, what do you suggest?”

The room settled back down again as everyone’s attention turned back to the prince. “We need to carry on as if nothing has really happened, the best we can anyway. We’ll be seen leaving the city in the Regalia. Nyx will be in charge of securing Luna’s safety. Cor, we’ll need you to regroup the remaining glaives. Those we are a hundred percent certain of can gain access to the armiger again.”

King Regis was nodding, as were the other senior counsel. “Yes, though I would prefer it if you were not here when Niffleheim arrives. They will still attack myself and the city.”

“Only now killing you will not lower the Wall,” Cor pointed out, flicking a hand towards Noct’s left hand and the ring thereon. “They cannot remove the crystal so long as the Wall remains and only those we allow entry may pass through.”

“So we close them out,” Gladio cut in. “Simple enough.”

His father sighed. “Gladiolus, things are not as simple as that.”

Ignis looked up from his notes. “Your father is right, Gladio. We cannot simply make when land at the gates and walk through. Ignoring the fact that some of our people will happily play the hero for a chance of stopping the war, it’s a grave insult which on its own could mean war in and of itself.”

“But we’re already at war with them!” Prompto whined. “Who cares if we slam the door in their face.”

That sparked a thought. “Didn’t the Wall use to cover all of Lucis and Accordo before?” Noctis asked the room, though he met his father’s eye.

“Yes, though my father was forced to consolidate the barrier over the city as Niffleheim’s grew in power. Even if you wished to, my son, expanding the Wall again will take more than you have in you to give.”

“But maybe there is a better way to channel the crystals power,” he offered instead.

Ignis made a thoughtful hum. “There might be some merit in that thought. I have read that metal procured from an adamantoise’s shell was used in the construction of conduits which channel the Crystal's power. Though finding such a metal will likely prove a challenge.”

Noctis could help but laugh. “Is that all? That’s no problem then. What we will need is a bit of time then. Turn the Niffs away just long enough to strengthen the Wall. It would be a huge hit to their forces. Worse case should provide more protection to Insomnia. Once we have that, it will just be a matter of confronting Ardyn.”

“Dude. Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“I believe,” Ignis pushed his glasses back up. “You will be getting a photo of that giant turtle you’ve always wanted.”

Prompto thrust a fit into the air. “Yes!”


	3. Chapter 3

They were seated in the Regalia.

It was weird how normal it felt to be back. Yet it was strange because Noctis so wanted it to be  _ normal  _ again, but it wasn’t. Things were a mess and moving so quickly that he had barely any time to think things through. He was still moving ahead in full crisis mode.  

He knew the others had questions. There was a tension in the car which normally hadn’t been there. Ignis drove with Prompto riding shotgun and Gladio sitting beside him in the back because it had more leg room. No one was talking or seemed keen to break the silence first. He was almost tempted to try to sleep a little as they drove through the city. While his body was rested, his mind had yet to sleep in nearly two days at least.

Noct’s phone beeped. 

_ ಠ_ಠ  ~Prom _

He laughed, causing Ignis and Gladio to start while Prompto crowed in victory. The blond turned around in his seat. “Come on, man. Fancy space travel or not, you’re still our Noct. Now stop being all weird.” 

“Fancy space travel?”

“I mean, how old are you even? Wait, you’re not older than your dad now, are you? Is that why you’re all crazy strong?” Prompto continued. 

“I think the strength has more to do with the blessing of the gods. And I guess I’d be about… twenty-two, maybe. If I had to pick a number.”

“What? Oh come on, how does that even work? You said it had been over ten years before!”

Gladio reached forward and punched Prompto in the shoulder. “You’re just upset that this makes you the official baby of the group.” 

Ignis looked back and forth at the traffic before pulling through a stop. “Prompto was already the youngest of our group even before Noct’s… return to form.”

“That’s right, Gladdy. So you shouldn’t pick on those younger than you!” Prompto grinned, hugging the headrest as he looked back to Noct. “Though really, how does that work?”

“Well,” he turned away to watch the passing streets. It was surreal seeing people here, happy and in the light. “It took a year to get to the crystal. When I touched it I was pulled inside and what I thought was a few hours turned out to be ten years.” 

“Harsh.” Gladio met Ignis’ eyes in the rearview mirror. “So when you came out…” 

Noct shifted. He didn’t want to go into too much detail. None of this was going to happen to them. Some events might play out the same. Some past truths which couldn’t be changed. Once Ardyn learned that Noctis already had the crystal’s blessing the prince was sure he’d drop all his plans to confront him. It would just be a matter of managing how many bodies the crazed man left in his wake. 

“Noct, if you’d rather not-” He loved Ignis in that moment but he might as well tell them. Though he still sent his advisor a grateful smile. The softening of Ignis’ green eyes made it all the more worth it. 

“When I came out the world was dark and full of daemons. Turned out that after I was taken in by the crystal, the sun stopped coming up. As time went on the daemons grew stronger. When I finally found people again… it was hard. There were so few left by then and those I had known before we so changed.” He shook his head. 

“None of that matters now,” Ignis’ voice was firm. “You’re here now and things will be different.” 

“Yeah,” Noctis let out a breath. 

They lapsed back into silence again. This time without the same tension as before. They had a bit more to go before they made the switch. Cor had arranged for a few trusted men to take the Regalia to Hammerhead while they returned back to the citadel. 

Clarus Amicitia would still be sorting through the remaining glaives. From what Ignis was able to report. Of the fifty-odd numbers, less than twenty now remained. Of those ten were currently on leave with injuries from previous battles. Noctis had requested those on leave brought to the citadel as soon as possible.

Noctis closed his eyes and just for a moment let himself go. Ardyn’s wide grinning smile and hollow laugh jerked him awake.

“Woah! You okay there buddy?” Prompt asked turning in his seat again. 

“I-” His magic was buzzing within the confines of the car. They had pulled the top up a few blocks back to help maintain their cover in the switch. Now his magic reached along the bonds he had to the three men around him. Ignis stiffened and Noctis watched Prompto’s eyes blow wide as Gladio shifted. “Cut that out,” he snapped. 

It took him a bit to pull his magic back, though it stubbornly tried to curl around Ignis’ shoulders and neck, still reaching across his perfect face as if reassuring itself he was still whole. “Sorry,” was all he said.

“No harm was done,” his advisor assured. 

Prompto nodded. “No harm, no foul. It’s not like it hurts or feels bad or anything. All warm and fuzzy, just like you Noct!” 

Gladio snorted. “Didn’t feel all that warm and fuzzy to me.” 

“Hmm,” Ignis hummed in agreeance. “I feel that Noct’s magic might have a more individual flavour to it depending on the receiver.”

The blond perked up. “Oh? What did it feel like for you then, Iggy?” 

“Concerned,” he answered shortly.

“Really?” He looked disappointed. “Felt like a big warm hug to me. How about you, big guy?”

“Untrustful.” Noctis slide lower in his seat feeling Gladio’s hard stare and Prompto’s confusion.   

“We’re here. Let’s be quick.” They were already sliding into a stop into a deep traffic overpass. The car behind honked loudly as they all piled out but Prompto just smiled and waved at the driver. The four-man team from a simple brown four-door in the opposite lane were quick to do it the same, jumping the median and sliding into the Regalia. 

“I think we got the raw end of this deal,” Gladio shifted about trying to get comfortable. “Prompto, can’t your seat go up any further?”

“Not if I still want legs!” Behind him Gladio grumped, shifting about more which caused him to bump against Noct. Behind the wheel, even Ignis was frowning. “What’s up, Iggy?” 

“I left my Ebony in the Regalia.” 

Noct patted Ignis’ shoulder. “Don’t worry, we have lots back home.” 

The remaining drive was full of light banter or easy going, and seemingly random, questions from Prompto. The blond had also taken it upon himself to help remind Noctis of everything they had been up to together before he had “returned”. To which Noctis was grateful.  

Niflheim’s delegation would begin to arrive tomorrow, along with Luna. The following day would hold a large welcoming celebration with the signing taking place the following morning with another day-long celebration to mark the end of the war. The whole treaty had been set to span three days.

As they drove around the citadel to one of the smaller staff entrances they passed the ever-growing number of protesters outside. Luckily they hadn’t been harassed leaving, but their numbers were starting to grow now that the Niffs’ arrival drew near. 

Once parked, Noctis took point without thought. The other following behind silently as he headed towards one of the larger training halls designed solely for the glaives to use. It boasted a high ceiling which opened up into a courtyard allowing lots of room for them to practice their abilities. 

“Highness,” Clarus Amicitia and Cor bowed as they entered. Nyx gave him a sharp nod with a more mumbled greeting. The remaining able-bodied glaives stood in two neat rows. A few others sat carefully to the side. A larger mullish looking man with a strong jaw sat in a chair with a leg out front wrapped heavily in bandages. He glared down the young prince from his position before the injured men behind him. Four laid in cots as other stood against the back wall with arms in slings or wrappings peeking from under the hems of shirts. 

He slowly looked over those remaining, making a point to meet each one’s eye.

“I need your help,” Out of everything he could have opened with, it was clear this was not what any of them expected. “I’m not here to order you. You’ve taken a huge blow today. People you cared about, friends and colleagues turned their backs, killed your friends and turned tail to the enemy. To top it all off after everything you’ve sacrificed,” all eyes were on him now. “We’re set to just have over Insomnia to them on a silver platter.” That gained him a few nods of agreement.

“You’ve been my father’s glaives for years now. From every corner of Eos, you’ve been fighting back the daemons with very little thanks.” They were too well trained to talk out of turn, Though a few did shift or share looks. “I also know you might be wondering why I’m here and not my father.” Noctis held up his left hand. 

“The crystal has given me insight into what’s to come. I refuse to let what I was shown happen to our home. I refuse to allow the darkness to claim our city and those we love. I will never see another daemon walk our streets again or take any more lives!” His magic reacted to his true promise as his armiger exploded around him. Many gasped at the sight as he glowed with power. He forced himself to breathe, pulling back on his magic till the glow died. “I need your help, those who wish to join.” Noctis took a step back, a clear sign he was done addressing them. 

When he joined the other he felt Ignis’ gloved hand at his elbow. He bent down to speak in a low tone at his ear, “Well done.” Noctis didn’t realize how tense he was till he heard those words and felt himself relax. 

There was a warm, gentle hand on his back. Noctis turned to see his father with a fond smile and soft eyes. “You did well, my son.” Noctis’ throat closed a little seeing the light sheen of prideful tears in his father’s gaze. 

“I hadn’t noticed you come in,” he managed.  

That gained him a brighter smile. “That was the point,” another pat on the shoulder and the king moved to join with the rest of his council and the waiting glaives.

Noctis left his father, Clarus Amicitia, and Cor to field any question the glaives had as he moved to the injured. The larger man’s hard stare hadn’t lessened despite his words. “Highness,” he greeted tightly as he struggled to stand on his crutch. 

“Please, sit. I just want to take a look at your leg.”

While the man did as ask, he spit off to the side. “Why would you care? You dragged us all up here. What, you want to play king now, is that it? Last I checked your father wasn’t dead,” he nodded to the side where the king stood amongst the others. Behind Noctis, there was a scuffle as Gladio pushed forward at the insult only to be pulled back by Ignis. Noctis ignored them and the remark.

Taking a deep breath, Noctis raised his hands to either side of the man’s leg. “Because it’s not fair that those within Insomnia are safe while we’ve abandoned those on the outside.”

The glaive’s shoulders relaxed as the healing magic took effect. “And how do you plan to do that?”

“Kill a massive ancient turtle, carve up its shell and expand the Wall back over Lucis,” he said dryly.

The man laughed, “Is that all?” To which Noctis gave him a tight smile before moving onto the next person. 

Once the prince had moved away, Nyx took the opportunity to slip away from the council to approach his friend. “So, Libertus, what do you think?” 

“I think I’d never live to see the day where a prince was on his knees at my feet,” he grinned even has Nyx threw his hands up. It was that or punch his friend. “Shut it, you big damn hero. You knew it was coming.”

“Yes, but you could have saved that for a time when said prince was not behind you! Did you miss King Regis standing right over there?” He let out an agitated sighed but couldn’t stop the fond smile. “You’re an idiot.” 

“Yeah, yeah. So what’s the plan?” 

“Regroup, get our weapons back, then defend the crystal.”

“He was joking about the turtle, right?” When his friend simply smiled Libertus paled. “You have to be kidding.” 

Nyx lost his smile. “Lee…” He started but honestly didn’t know what else to say. The loss of Crowe hurt and he knew his friend was deeply cut by it. After everything, to be cut down by traitors and thrown in the trash. That didn’t mean his friend hadn’t lost his fire. Revenge would be a sweet dish as the same. “Come on, let’s kick some Niff ass.” 

“You got that right!” Clasping arms, Nyx pulled Libertus to his feet, letting the crutch drop to the side. 

Noctis had finished healing the remaining glaives and was thankful for Prompto’s subtle hold on his elbow. Gladio and Ignis also stood close, lending him their strength in spirit as he moved to his father’s side as the king addressed the men in the room.

“The coming battles will not be easy. You have already given much to the people of Lucis, which is why we do not demand any more from you today. Those who wish to fight, to remain a kingsglaive, are welcome to do so. We will not be begrudging those who wish to leave.” The gained a few mummers at that. 

Cor stepped forward. “Those who wish to leave may do so now.” 

Nyx stepped forward instead. “I think I can speak for everyone when I say we have no plans on giving up the fight now.” Behind him, his comrades were nodding. 

King Regis smiled. “I am thankful, to each, and every one of you, for your service. I know you will do my son proud.”

“What?” One of the startled glaives covered his mouth at his own outburst. 

Nyx looked to the men before voicing what most were thinking. “You want us to join with Prince Noctis.” 

Their confusion only seemed to amuse the old king. “He’s the one with the ring. Besides, his strength is far greater than my own. He will do well by you.”

“What about the Niffs?” This from the larger-set captain, Libertus, who Noctis had healed. 

The prince looked about them then. “They’ll be arriving tomorrow under the guise of signing the treaty. Their plan is to kill my father, take the ring and the crystal. They will destroy this city and all within. They don’t care for the people here. However they do have something which we need. Princess Lunafreya is currently being escorted here.” Noctis looked to his father. “I don’t know the details, to be honest. However, we need to make sure she’s safe. I’m leaving that to you, Nyx. I trust you to protect her as you would my father and remember, she is stronger than she appears to be.” 


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a draining day in more ways than one even with binding his father’s remaining glaives to himself. His magic still hummed with the new threads, playing and plucking at the heavy strands with something akin to curiosity. It had been worth it though, to watch the energy seep into their beings, to watch those men and women stand taller for it. Nyx had laughed at the ease which the magic now came and his excitement grew leading to a silly game of warp-strike tag amongst the glaives. 

Noctis had left his father, Cor and Amicitia to plan as he retired back to his rooms in bone wary exhaustion.

Gladio had pushed him along to his bedroom but the sight of the bed had Noct digging in his heels. “Not here,” to his friends’ confusion Noctis moved them into the larger living area. “Prompto, can you and Gladio move the couch back? The table can go against the TV. We’re going to sleep here tonight.” 

“Um, sure thing buddy.” Prompto shared a look with Gladio who shrugged before getting to work. 

Noctis joined Ignis in the kitchen, surprising the other man when he took up a knife without question and began to chop the vegetables for dinner. “Noct?” 

He froze, looking down at his hands before turning to Ignis at his side. Ignis with his perfect, beautiful face. “Sorry,” it came out far more choked than he would have liked. Putting down the knife he took a step back. “Just forget it,” Noct managed to mutter and fled.

“Noct!” Ignis called but Noctis was already closing the bedroom door firmly behind him. The others had stopped moving the furniture to share a look. 

Ignis looked nearly at a loss as to what to do. He clearly wanted to go after the prince but uncertainty caused him to waver. An uneased Ignis would be no help to the prince either. 

With a deep sigh, like a man forced to do everything himself, Gladio shooed Prompto back from the chair he had been moving with a gesture for him to go. “I got this.”

“You sure?” Prompto’s all too wide eyes flicked between the two men than over to the bedroom door.

“I got it,” he assured.

He didn’t ask again. When Prompto knocked at the bedroom door he was not surprised when there was no answer. Opening it he was thrown momentarily by the sight of the empty, if ruffled, bed. He was so sure he’d find Noct sprawled across it.

The lights were off but there was still enough sunlight from the windows even with the curtains drawn that it wasn’t really needed anyways. It wasn’t quite dinner time yet, though with everything they had all missed lunch making it feel a lot later than it was. 

He found Noct slumped over his desk, head in his arms, turned away from the door.

“Noct,” Prompto placed a hand between the prince’s shoulders. Noct had removed his jacket and thrown it over the back of the chair. Prompto could easily feel Noctis’ warm skin beneath the tailored dress shirt he still wore. His friend breathed deeply under his hand. “You okay? I know it’s been a long day but we’re all here for you. Just so you know.” Prompto leaned a hip against the desk at Noct’s shoulder, leaving his hand where it rested. 

Noctis turned his head to regard his friend. “It’s hard. Sometimes I forget where I am. Then during those quiet moments, my mind just runs a hundred miles.” He rubbed his eyes against his arm. While they were red, it didn’t look as if he had been crying, merely tired.

“I get it.” Prompto started to rub small circles on his back. “Dude, I can’t even start to imagine what it’s been like for you. Even for us, it's been strange. But we’ll catch back up again soon. Don’t worry about us.”

He lifted his head. “Prompto, about what I said before…”

The blond stiffened and dropped his hand leaving the cold patch on Noct’s back. “Don’t worry about it. Nothing that wasn’t true now, right?” He gave a brittle smile.

“Prom, it’s not-” Noctis stopped himself. “You’ve always been enough.” He met Prompto’s blue eyes. “All of you. I would have been lost without you even before. It doesn’t change anything, Prompto.” As he spoke Noctis curled his hand around the band on Prompto’s right wrist, pressing his fingers into the hidden mark there. “It doesn’t change anything.” 

His friend stiffened and try to pull away but Noctis only tightened his hold refusing to allow Prompto to pull back. Noctis held his eyes saying as much through them as he could. He knew how badly Prompto needed this. How long those dark thoughts had laid hidden under his friend’s easy going smiles. 

How had he not seen it before? Prompto always seemed so at ease with life. Noctis had had no idea the reason his friend lived in the moment was because he was so worried it would all be taken from him in the next. That he would work himself to the bone just to be who he deemed worthy enough to be Noct’s friend, not understanding that Noctis already thought he was more than worthy of that title.  

“S-so you know then? I mean, of course, you know…” He gave a bitter laughed. “Must have been a shock, right? To find out all along I was a Niff? The enemy-”

“You are a Lucis citizen,” he stated firmly. When Prompto wouldn’t meet his eye Noctis turned in his chair taking Prompto’s other hand firmly in his. “It doesn’t matter where you were born.” The doubt in Prompto’s blue eyes tore at him. He hated to be the one to do this, but he needed Prompto to be strong and whole at his side. He wouldn’t allow Ardyn to use this against his best friend again. He never wanted to see Prompto hanging there, tortured and near breaking because he wasn’t sure they would come for him.

So he had to tell him the whole truth. Had to leave nothing for Ardyn to twist.

Noctis steeled himself as Prompto sniffed trying to hold back tears. “You were born a clone for Niflheim. To be used as an MT-” 

“No!”

“It doesn’t change anything! You’re still you! It doesn’t make you any less.” Fat hot tears were running down Prompto’s face now but at least he didn’t look away. Noct could feel his own eyes burning. “You’re still my friend. You will always be my friend. Cor was the one who found you, brought you home. My father knows the truth too. They weren’t going to leave you there to be twisted into some soulless soldier.” Noct squeezed his hands. “I’m so thankful they did because I don’t know what I would do without- Opph!” 

Prompto threw himself at him, hugging Noctis fiercely around the chest, half doubled-over, so tight it drove the air from his lungs, but Noctis just held him tighter still. Even if he was forced to bend awkwardly in the chair. “It changes nothing,” he repeated again into the other boy’s hair, hands moving along his back. “You’re still the same, annoyingly lovable camera-snapping guy you’ve always been.” 

Prompto hiccuped a broken laugh at that. “The o-others?” He had to ask.

“I think Gladio cared even less about it than I did,” Noct chuckled. “I know this whole time you’ve been hiding it and hating yourself for it.” Noctis pulled back to meet Prompto’s red-ringed eyes. “But it doesn’t change anything. To any of us. You’re still our Prompto.”

Legs going out from under him, Prompto landed on the floor at the prince’s feet with his arms about Noct’s waist as he sobbed in his lap. Noctis ran his hand through his blond hair, trying not to cry himself. At a small sound, he glanced up to see Ignis and Gladio standing in the doorway. He knew they had heard and was thankful for it honestly. Noct didn’t want to have to repeat it and he most certainly didn’t want Prompto to have to tell them. 

The pair came closer. Gladio dropped to a knee beside Prompto, throwing his thick arm over his shoulder in a tight half hug as Ignis lean around Noctis from the other side, his gloved hand coming to rest on the blond’s shoulder. “You are you,” Ignis’ gentle words seemed to set Prompto off into another wave of fresh tears.

After a time Ignis had them up and back in the living room as he set about finishing dinner preparations. The furniture had been moved back, a few spare pillows and blankets from the hall closet sat neatly to the side. After a thought he sent both Gladio and Prompto, throwing the red-eyed blond his keys, over to his own apartment a few floors down to get more. After all, if they were planning to sleep on the floor tonight they might as well be comfortable. 

The end result was the four of them leaning back on pillows against the couch, dinner bowls in their laps, blankets across their tangled legs watching a movie Noctis hasn’t seen in what felt like ages. He was shoulder to shoulder between Ignis and Gladio, warmed by their body heat and feeling more relaxed than he had been all day.

They were part way through the movie, nothing overly interesting happening on screen as Gladio and Prompto bantered about which character should have really won the last battle when he felt Ignis start. Looking over he noticed his green eyes were wide and staring at Noctis’ nearly empty dinner bowl. 

“What?” He asked in his own confusion. “It was good,” he found himself saying in defence. Though he had no idea what Ignis was so surprised about. His cooking was always amazing. 

“Forgive me,” Ignis ducked his head away. 

Oh. Noctis looked down at his bowl again. Chopped vegetable and he had eaten them without complaint. It would take a while for them to get used to this new version of himself, and for him to stop seeing these younger versions of his friends merely as ghosts. 

Long gloved fingered pulled the bowl from between his own. The movement drew his eye to the ring of kings on his hand and he was instantly angry with himself. Here he was lying about with his friends watching a movie like it was a Friday night and not the eve before Niflheim descended on the city with the sole intent on stealing away the crystal and killing his father. 

The hands which had taken his bowl returned as Ignis placed a palm on his thigh. “You needn't worry, Noct. I understand that you have become used to doing many things on your own. However, trust that your father and his council know what needs to be done.” 

It wasn’t until the first drop hit the back of his hand he realized he was crying. “I never- I never told you guys. After everything, everything and I never told you...” He looked at each face, his breathing coming faster now as did the tears. “What kind of friend-”

“Hey now,” Gladio’s hand was on his back now and Prompto had moved to lay a bit across the bigger man’s legs. “No need for that.”

Noct just shook his head. “No-no! Shit, this is hard. Why?” He laughed brokenly at himself. “I’ve already done this once, but even then- even then I didn’t  _ say  _ it.”

“Buddy,” Prompto was gripping his leg through the blanket. “We know.” 

But he only shook his head, his shoulder slumping with a sob. “I love you guys.” 

“We know,” Gladio pulled the prince into his side. He was warm and solid. “Noct, we know.”

There was a hand in his hair before Ignis pressed his forehead against Noctis’ temple. “We’ve always known,” his rich voice was low. “Even then we would have known.”

“Yeah, what Spects said,” Gladio agreed. “Even yesterday when you were still a brat we knew you loved us. It’s why we were willing to leave with you in the first place and why we would all gladly put our lives on the line for you.”

“But I can’t lose you. I don’t want that again. I just…” More tears came when his words failed him again. He was such a mess. Everything was such a mess. He shouldn’t be here now. As grateful as he was for the chance, he shouldn’t be here. He defeated Ardyn already, at the cost of everything, he had defeated the immortal. Now he was back at the very start, he could trap and kill him again, he had the power, but at what new cost? The thought frightened him. The last time Ardyn had been calling the shots, he had been ready and waiting for the fight for centuries. Either it would end with Noctis’ death and eternal darkness, or his own and finally peace. Ardyn had nothing to lose.

Worse, Ardyn had played them all for maximum effect all the while ensuring that Noctis would have the power he needed to even be able to fight him one on one. He had taken pleasure in twisting his friends, breaking and killing everything good in Noctis’ life. From his mother to Prompto’s easy smile. He had taken it all. 

But in the end, Noctis had still won. 

Now he had to go through all that again and he wasn’t sure he was strong enough to handle any more pain. 

“Noct.” Long arms pulled him back from Gladio. Suddenly he was eight all over again laying against Ignis’ chest, his advisor's strong heartbeat under his cheek. How often had Ignis held him like this when they were boys? Even as the older boy had tried to keep firmly to his role of caretaker and future advisor there were nights when Noctis would crawl into his bed when the nightmares had become too much.

Gladio moved to allow Prompto to snuggle in against his back turning the whole arrangement into one big puppy pile. The four sleeping in tents for nearly a year made waking up in similar situations normal to him. Even during that time, it had taken Gladio a while to get used to waking with one or more of them curled into his large body for warmth. Right now he seemed set to guard them against any dangers as the three snuggles together in comfort.  


	5. Chapter 5

Ignis was speaking lowly into his phone as Noctis gently woke from his sleep. It felt nice, hearing his rich voice humming through his chest to the added sounds of his heartbeat beneath his cheek. Turning his head, he sleepily rubbed his face into Ignis’ shirt not caring for the intimacy of the action, before blinking up to meet Ignis’ eyes. He didn’t have his glasses on allowing Noctis an unobstructed view of his soft green eyes and dusky lashes.

“...Yes. Understood. We will be there momentarily.” With that, he hung up the phone.

Noctis rested his cheek back down. At his back, he felt Prompto snuggle closer. The blond’s arms were tightly locked around his waist, his cheek pressed into his lower back. “What time is it?” The words were a bit muddled but he was coming back to himself quicker than he would have liked.

It had been a long time since he had been allowed to rest so well. Altissia. If he cast his mind back enough. The last time he had truly rested had been in Altissia where Prompto had booked the largest room at the very top of the waterview hotel with the prize money he had won off some noblemen that afternoon playing cards. They had been well stocked - for once - so Ignis had allowed the luxury.

Prompto had no way of knowing that particular room had only one orgy sized bed in it. It also explained why the noblemen, having overheard Prompto’s request for the room, had been quick to remark that at least Prompto was putting the money to good use and that if he had such fine company himself he would have done the same with the funds.

Prompto’s face had been redder than a killer tomato when Gladio remarked on it later once they had seen the bed. After a moment to cool his cheeks, the blond had just remarked that it was like a fluffier, roomier tent. Nothing they couldn’t be adult about, right?

“Not quite ten to six, but that was the Marshall. Some information has come to light and he’d like you to meet him in his office as soon as you are able.”

“Mmm… meet with us, you mean. I’m not going without you guys.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Ignis sounded oddly smug about it to, his hand coming to rest on his shoulder. Ignis is about to suggest they get moving but Noct is already pushing himself up - and Prompto back - in order to climb to his feet. It takes Ignis a moment to cover his surprise at the prince’s initiative to rise himself. Prompto, cold now from Noct’s absence, has turned around and buried himself against Gladio who still snored deeply with an arm behind his head.  

Ignis shoos him off to get dressed and changed. Noctis takes a bit of time of style his hair before putting on another princely suit with a hanging half-cape off his left shoulder. The rich material is edged in silver and he is sure to give a summoned sword a few solid swings to be sure he could fight in the outfit if needed before leaving his room to join the others.

The finds them dressed their best. Gladio and Prompto are in their crownsguard uniforms - Gladio wearing a shirt under his open jacket - as Ignis is styled to perfection in a tailored black-cut suit and pinstripe trousers. His gray driver gloves have been changed out for black leather with the lucis skull on their backs. “Are we ready?” He asks.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Noct replies with what he hopes is an easy grin. His thoughts are a bit clearer this morning having finally gotten some rest. He has a game-plan of sorts. He’s good. Squaring his shoulder he allows Gladio point as they head towards the Kingsglaive’s wing of the Citadel.

When they enter the office, Noctis frowns at Cor sitting behind the desk. Mostly because it’s so completely out of place with the man he’s only ever seen either standing at his father's side or out in the field.  Seeing him sitting calming behind a desk was just so surreal.

Standing at rest within the office were Nyx and the heavy set glaive whose leg Noctis had healed.

Cor rose. “I’m not sure if you were formally introduced yesterday, your Highness, Libertus Ostium.” The man in question placed a fist on his heart and bowed respectfully. A far change from how he behaved the day before. “He’s brought some alarming news to my attention.”

“Which would be?” Beside him, Ignis removed his notebook from his pocket. Prompto and Gladio moved back to the door.

“A resistance movement, your Highness,” Nyx cut in. “Set to disturb the signing tomorrow.”

Ignis finished writing. “Not much of a surprise. Many of the common folk are not keen to be placed under Niflheim rule.”

“Yes, there have been protests since King Regis first made the announcement,” Cor agreed. “However it’s come to light that this group is not your everyday citision upset at our Majesty's decision.”

Noct frown. “Activist?”

“No, more like revolutionaries with someone footing the bill.“ Nyx cut in again. “Your Highness,” he added after a beat, ducking his head in apology.

“Ah,” Ignis’ smile was all predatory. “So it’s like that, is it?”

“Uh,” Prompto stepped up from the back. “For those a little lost here. What’s like what?”

“Our guess would be Niflheim,” Cor answered. “Find those who want to see things changed, provide them with just enough funding to be dangerous and you have the perfect diversion.”

The prince crossed his arms. “They attack during the signing, draw our attention away as Niflheim goes after my father and the crystal. Once the wall is down they come in with their daemons and airships.”

“Daemons?” Libertus looked a little pale. “Why would they do that? Without the Wall up Insomnia is defenceless.”

Gladio stepped forward with a hard stare. “Because they don’t want to rule Insomnia, they want to destroy it.”

The Marshal was also watching Libertus with a stoney expression. “I’m not sure that is a discuess you should be included in.” Cor looked between the glaives, mouth set in a firm line. “As it is you’ve yet to be judged for your crimes in this.” Libertus dropped his eyes shamefully. “After all you’ve been working with these rebels, providing information-”

“Now wait a second,” Nyx stepped to defend his friend. “He didn’t have any idea-”

“Enough.” Cor glared down to glaive before turning to Noctis. “I’ll leave his Highness to judge if Libertus’ crimes are worthy of treason, or simply misguided. You’re both dismissed.”

With a hand on his friends shoulder, Nyx guided him from the room.

“Wait.”

The men stopped and turned to face their prince.

Noctis was beginning to realized there were so many little details to this attack that he didn’t know. So many little things which could change so much. He wished he had taken the time to speak more with Cor and others who had been here and survived.

He also realized that he couldn’t solely rely on what he knew. Events would soon change which would make what he knew to be unless.

Noctis felt along the thread that tied him to Libertus Ostium and allowed the glaive to access his magic. It was so strange being able to feel these bonds so clearly. Before he had been blessed by the gods and crystal the bonds he had shared with his friends had always just felt like warm little lights tucked against his heart. Now they felt so much more tangible, like living things.

As his magic moved along the thread Noctis found he was able to feel the rolling of various emotions under his touch. As he reached deeper Libertus’ whole frame stiffened, his eyes growing wide as Noct’s began to take on a pale purple glow.

Shame. Resolve. Regret. Determination. They all rolled around a deep seeping wound of grief. “Why?” he asked with his magic still holding firm.

It took a moment for Libertus to be able to speak around the hold of the prince’s magic. With King Regis, it had only been a small pin of awareness in the back of their minds. They already knew the prince had far more strength than his father, the growth in their own strength and skills was proof of that, but this was different. He felt like the very Astrals were judging him and feared they might find him wanting.

“I thought the Niffs had killed her. Crowe.” He looked to his feet. “Then the king decided to just give in? Like we hadn’t given everything we had to fight back against them, you know? Our homes, family, our own lives. He was just going to give them Insomnia like it all meant nothing.” He shook his head. “I was angry. Wanted to strike back. Found this group of other angry people wanting the same. Just… when I had a moment to think about it after everything yesterday I realized that shit ain’t always as it seems and that these guys were likely far more dangerous than I thought. More so with the information I had given them.”

“You realize now it was likely Drautos who ordered your friend killed.”

Libertus nodded. When he did finally glance back up his eyes were wet. “Yeah.”

Noctis nodded dropping hold of the thread held within his magic. His eyes faded back to their normal deep blue. “Join Nyx in bringing the princess back safely. Dismissed.”

For a moment no one moved, then the glaives were bowing, leaving out through the office door. Cor retook his seat at the desk. “You know it’s going to be a while before I’m used to that, I think.”

Noctis frowned. “Used to what?”

Cor the Immortal waved a hand in his direction. “You acting like a king.”

Noctis nearly opened his mouth to reply that was because he was king but remembered himself. His fist closed feeling the press of the king’s ring against his fingers.

Ignis hummed thoughtfully. “Was it wise to dismiss him?” He questioned. Noctis knew that Ignis wasn’t really questioning his judgement, he simply said what the others were thinking.

Noctis shrugged. “He was telling the truth. I’m not going to charge him with treason because he was hurting and acting in anger. He knows what he did was wrong and is taking steps to make up for it. Besides we need every man we can get right now.”

“Just like that?” Cor asked as if he didn’t believe him.

“Yeah, just like that.” Noctis really wasn’t in the mood to explain it any further. “The most important thing to do right now is to protect the crystal. We won't have too much to worried about there till tomorrow, and you guys can leave that to us. We’re not supposed to be here anyways and it will be a nasty surprise to anyone who manages to get through the men and kingsglaives you do station there during the signing.”

Cor smiled slightly, shaking his head. “To think I was worried you’d never step up and do your duty. I’m happy to see I was wrong.”

Noct’s expression closed. “I know how much faith people used to have in me. Is there anything else, Marshal?” Seeing there was nothing more to discuss, Noctis turned from the room and headed back to his suite.

Prompto was the first to break the awkward silence as they walked through the halls. “So, you excited to see Lunafreya, Noct? Does this mean the wedding will also move up since you’re both going to be here now?”

He stopped so suddenly Ignis clipped his shoulder walking into him. “Noct?” Voice deep with concern, Ignis placed a hand on his shoulder.

It had been so long since he had thought about it. The wedding. Everyone was expecting him to marry Luna and now that she would be here, they would expect it sooner, rather than later. No reason for them to travel all the way to Altissia, right? Even if it was part of the treaty and only meant to help hide the fact that it would only tie Lucis closer to Tenebrae which was firmly under Niflheim rule and thus pulled them closer to the Empire.

“One thing at a time,” was all he could manage wanting to get out of the open hallways and back to the familiar confines of his room.

There was a startled yelp from the blond as Gladio smacked him over the back of the head. “What?” he whined but the larger man just glared till Prompto pouted.

Once back, Noctis found himself sitting at the kitchen counter between Prompto and Gladio as Ignis worked on a slightly late breakfast.

“Are you not please to see your bride again so soon?” Ignis’ eyes were on the pan in front of him but his friend’s tone was careful and oddly neutral.

“It will be… difficult.” Which was the truth. He wasn’t sure what he would say to her.

“So…” Prompto kicked his feet under the chair. “Are you going to tell us what happened? Cause you know we’re all dying of curiosity here.”

“Prompto,” Ignis chastised.

“No,” Noct met Ignis’ worried stare. “No, I get it. It’s alright. I’d feel the same if it was one of you.” He sighed, running a hand back through his hair, messing up the carefully styled strands. He almost smiled at Ignis’ carefully controlled expression and knew his older friend would have him back to rights before they left the room again. “We didn’t get married last time. It honestly… was never going to happen.”

Folding his arms he rested his forehead down against them staring at the faint dotted pattern of the countertop. “Awakening the gods comes with a cost. She knew. Even now she knows and is willing to pay it. For duty,” he nearly spat the word. How many he lost to duty. Because the gods fucked up and decided to have someone else clean up their mess.

“She… dies?” Prompto’s voice broke a little at that.

“Waking the Leviathan,” he looked up, face pulled into a hateful sneer. “Even if Ardyn hadn’t put a knife in her she still would be dead.”

Suddenly hopeful, the blond perked up. “Oh! But, she doesn’t have to wake them up anymore! Right? I mean, you already have all their powers. So, there isn’t any reason for her to go through all that.”

Noctis blinked. “You’re right.”

Gladio’s hand came down on his shoulder. “So there is no reason to mope, loverboy. You’ll get your girl this time around. We’ll make sure of it.”

Ignis slid three plates in front of them, leaning against the back counter to eat his own. Noctis was happy for the distraction, and the amazing food. “I will never get tired of your cooking, Iggy.” He told him with an honest smile. “I’d die all over again if it meant I could eat it every day.”

“Did I stop?”

Ignis’ sudden question had Noctis’ pausing with a spoon halfway to his mouth. “What?” He put it back down on his plate.

“Cooking. Something happened to me before. You’ve always seemed to enjoy my efforts but some changes… I can only ascertain that something must have happened.”

Gladio pushed his plate back to rest an elbow up on the counter. “Maybe we should just get this out of the way. We all want to know what happened even though things are going to be different. We’re just going to stress about it otherwise. So, out with it.”

Noctis just stared. He knew Gladio was right. He had told Prompto that he knew his secret because he hadn’t wanted it used again the blond again, but he had never told him why. How do you tell your best friend that you were tricked into attacking him which lead to him being tortured for nearly a week?

“Why?” His eyes flick between them. “What does it matter? You’re right, it’s not going to happen so it shouldn’t matter.”

Gladio wasn’t going to accept that. “It would explain the way you’re acting,” he countered, face hard. “How you’re treating us.”

“Gladdy-” Prompto tried to interject.

“No,” Gladio wasn’t having any of it. “I want to know what I did to make you distrust me.”

Noctis started. “What?”

“You heard me. Sure you’re acting like nothing is really wrong but you’re not as open as you used to be and I can feel it, Noct. Through the bond. You’re magic doesn’t like me very much. I want to know why.”

The silence was thick and Noctis looked away from his shield. “Because you left.”

“What?!” The others all started at the same time. Ignis looked practically pissed.

The hard weight of it felt hard against Noctis’ heart. He had never voiced it. Not before and he hadn’t planned to now because there had been more important things to worry about, but that hadn’t stopped it from festering in the back of his mind.

Noctis pulled back into himself as he spoke, trying to detach himself from the words. This Gladio had not done anything yet to warrant Noct’s betrayal, he knew that. So it wasn’t fair on him and Noctis didn’t want to make things hard between them now. Not when they needed to be at their best.

“We were about to head to Altissia but needed one last thing for the boat. You had some ‘personal business’ to take care of, you told us. Said you’d meet up with us once you were done. We headed to Vesperpool, just the three of us.”

Prompto leaned against the counter. “What happened?”

Noct gave a bitter laugh. “What didn’t happen? We ran short on supplies part way into the trip. Prompto nearly lost his arm to a Cockatrice. We found a royal tomb deep in the woods, only to get jumped by a Treant who of course didn’t bother to show itself till after it had us cornered. Ignis was thrown so far back he got a branch impaled through his shoulder. We nearly lost him to blood loss getting him back to the camp because we had used the last of our elixirs during the fight and the weaker potions we had left weren’t enough..”

“Pft, sounds like you all just went in there half-cocked.” Gladio defended.

Noct’s hard stare was enough to cause the bigger man to back down a bit, shoulders easing down. “We had no way to earn anymore gil. All the low-level hunts had been taken by some hot-shot new hunter. Didn’t help the Empire was there, as was a demon infested ruin which contained-” He took a breath, pushing back from the counter, his stool scraping on the floor. “You know what, it doesn’t matter.”

Gladio rose. “You’re damn right it doesn’t matter. I-” He stabbed a finger at himself. “Haven’t left you.”

Noctis met his eye. “No, but you were selfish enough to leave us for two months. _Two months_ , Gladio, because you felt yourself unworthy. You left for your legendary trial of Gilgamesh then decided to take up bounty hunting till we just happened to run back into you.”

Gladio looked surprised and please. “I completed the trial of Gilgamesh?”

Noct threw up his hands, turning away before snapping back with a pointed finger of his own. “Right there, Gladio. That right there, which I never noticed before, is why. You abandoned your post because you felt unworthy of it. If you were unworthy I wouldn’t have you as my shield, or friend, in the first place. A friend who should have talked to me if he was having doubts. You didn’t need a long-dead ghost to tell you that you're worthy to stand at my side because I had long since decided you were.”

“So what, I’m no longer worthy? Is that it?”

Noctis’ tone was utterly flat. “I stepped in front of an attack meant for Prompto because he was already shielding Ignis. I was delirious with fever from the venom for three days till Prompto, trying to nurse both of us on his own, approached the Empire for aid. What good is a shield when it’s not there? Later after...” Noct swallowed hard. “After Altissia, and Luna and… You kept on my back, telling me _I_ wasn’t worthy enough. That _I_ needed to man up and be king. That wasn’t a king worthy enough to have _you_ as a shield.”

He took a few steps back. “So forgive me if my faith in you is a bit shaken.” With that, he turned and left the room. A few seconds later the front door slammed closed behind Gladio as he left as well.

“I don’t know if I want to know now…” Prompto hugged his arms around himself looking to Ignis. “I mean, it must be pretty bad too, whatever happened to me. Cause Noct’s magic just feels like he wants to hug me forever and not like go. Like he’s scared of anything happening, or me leaving, or something. What about you, Iggy?”

Ignis found himself touching the skin just under his eye. “I believe I might have died somewhere along the way.”

Prompto frowned, his brow furrowed. “Iggy?”

The older man waved away his concern. “Help me with the dishes. Afterwards, we will right the living room before deciding what to do next.”

“Um, sure thing, Iggy,” Prompto agreed though his eyes lingered on Noct’s bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Chocobros~ Everyone needs hugs and most don't even know why yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Gladio found himself knocking on his father’s door before he knew what he was doing. The moment his fisted hit the door he was stepping back with a curse, hoping his father wasn’t in. He should be with King Regis. If he really wanted to talk to his dad he’d have a better time finding him by seeking out the king but here he stood instead feeling a bit like a fool.

“Enter.” 

Too late now. Squaring his shoulders, back straight, as he pushed opened the door to his father’s study. 

He father was leaning over his desk looking through several folders. He pale blue eyes flicked up briefly before continuing on his task. “Why aren’t you with prince Noctis?” 

Gladio tried not to flinch at the barb. “Why didn’t you complete the trial of Gilgamesh?” He countered.

That stopped him. Standing tall, his father fell into an easy rest stance with his hands loosely clasped before him. “Because Regis is more important. Because as Shield of the King my place is at his side, not chasing some ghosts to satisfy my own pride.” Clarus tilted his head in consideration. “Are you thinking of completing the trial?”

“Apparently I already have. According to Noct anyways.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he fought back against the growing swell of guilt. It wasn’t his guilt to feel though. It was another him from a time that has already and haven’t even happened yet. “I left them, completed the trials and took up daemon slaying.”

He father was suddenly thunderous. “You abandoned your king to satisfy your own selfish pride. Then high on your own self-worth, you continue to stay from his side? Are you, or aren’t you an Amicitia? You were born and raised to protect the king! What good is a shield with nothing to protect?” Face pitched, his father took a breath. “Our lives, our pride, is not worth the life of our king. More so now than ever.”

Suddenly Gladio felt like he was ten years old again and standing on the edge of the practice field watching his father battle wondering how he will ever be that strong. Nights full of nightmares watching Noctis die to shadow threats he couldn’t protect him from. The prince had been so small then and Gladio was still learning to use a sword. 

Seeing his son’s inner conflict Clarus approached, placing his worn hands on his young shoulders. “Do not doubt your worth. That is for your king to decide. Shield him, guide him when needed and do not let him falter. Even kings doubt themselves and if they cannot turn to us in those moments, what good are we to them?”

And that was it, wasn’t it? Noct had needed them, had needed them all and he had left. Ignis was badass in his own right but even he could only do so much. Seeing Noct now was shocking. Just a few days ago he was still a spoiled bratty prince who whined about doing anything other than sleeping or playing King’s Knight. Gladio had often worried that he wouldn’t be up for handling the pressures of kingship. 

But Noct had said that he knew how little faith people had had in him. How would that have felt to know everyone was looking at you to fail and then having those closest to you turn their backs as well?

His father squeezed his shoulders. “It is okay to doubt yourself. I fear often for Regis. However never doubt your king.” Turning away, Clarus returned to looking over the files. “Now go. I will need to return to Regis shortly as we welcome our… guests.”

“So even with all this, you’re just going to let them in here?” 

His father waved them off. “Little they can do so long as the Wall is up. They can have a hundred ships, it makes no difference. They will be limited to the number of soldiers they can bring in, even with the addition of these rebels and those they have snuck through as citizens. We still have the Kingsglaives, few as they are. Also with Prince Noctis holding the wall, Regis has more strength for himself,” he cast a side-eye look to his son. “The moment we have the Lady Lunafreya under our protection, the Empire isn’t going to find us so welcoming.”

Gladio smirked. “Good. Wouldn’t want them to get too comfortable.” He then frowned. “Just be careful of that Chancellor guy. From what I understand only Noct can face him and even he isn’t so keen on it.”

As he reached the door his father called out to him. “Son,” Gladio turned back. “Keep him safe.” He knew his dad wasn’t just talking the prince. 

“You too, dad.”

* * *

 

The doors opened. “Her Royal Highness, Princess Lunafreya of Tenebrae,” echoed across the throne room.

For a moment King Regis thought he was seeing her mother. Lunafreya was stunning, regal and glowing. Every inch the pure image of the Oracle and everything he had hoped for in a queen for his son. 

She stood back near the door with a gentle smile in welcome. The sight warmed his aching heart. “It has been a long time, your majesty.” She didn’t bow, she knew there was no need of that between them and he would never see it of her.  

“Yes,” he couldn’t hold back his own smile to the woman he saw as his own daughter. “Far too long.” He gestured her forward up the throne steps. At the bottom Nyx waited in a parade rest, eyes watchful. Besides the three of them, there we no others within the room. Regis was glad to know his son’s instincts in the man were proving correct. For all his rough edges, Nyx Ulric was loyal to his duties. 

Lunafreya’s clear blue eyes cast briefly about the space. “Prince Noctis isn’t here, is he?”

“No, my dear. He’s not,” King Regis answered simply.  She gave a relieved if disappointed sigh. He continued, “I am too old to fight this war. I have no choice by the receive the empire and accept their treaty.” 

Her shoulders dropped. She had feared as much. Seeing the ageing king on the news reports; Her brother often gloated over his failing health and the lack of Prince Noctis’ attention to his own duties. 

“Even so, I had hoped to hold the wedding elsewhere.” He leaned forward, “somewhere safe! I sent one of my glaives to see you there…” At the subtle shake of her head, he continued. He knew the fate of the glaive he had sent as much as it grieved his heart. “It is not too late. I can ready an escort. Please!” the begged. “Go with my son.”

“No.” She rose her head sharply. If she had noticed his subtle hint, she didn’t act on it. “Wherever I go, the Empire will follow. It would only place the prince in greater danger. It is my duty to protect the prince, and see his destiny fulfilled. These twelve years have not changed that.”

“And what of your destiny?” he asked, leaning heavily on his cane.

“My duty, is my destiny, your majesty. I am prepared to accept whatever may come to pass.”

He sighed with a tired smile. He met Nyx’s eye. The glaive nodded. “Things have changed these last days,” he turned his attention back to her. “And I fear more will change yet in the days to come. Rest, we will speak more of this later.” King Regis turned, before thinking better of it and facing her again. He gave her another warm grin which softened his ageing eyes. He would have liked to hug her, but that would have to wait. “I am very happy you are here, my dear. Please, if you need anything I am assigning Nyx Ulric to serve you personally.”

Lunafreya smiled in turn despite the unease in her heart. “Thank you,” she bowed her head. “Your majesty.” 

Kingsglaive Nyx bowed, sweeping an arm forward to escort her room the throne room. She couldn’t help but cast one last look over her shoulder at the ageing king. Her heart wept for King Regis. The man had such a good, caring heart. Fates were cruel to have placed such a burden onto such a man. 

Her thoughts and worries swirling in her mind, she didn’t spare much thought as to where the kingsglaive was leading her till they entered the elevator and he pressed the button for the royal floors. 

“Sir Ulric?”

He turned. “Please, my lady, call me Nyx. I don’t care much for standing on ceremony.” 

She nodded. “Sir Nyx then,” he stilled grimace but she pretended not to notice. “Where are you taking me?”

“Mm? Your rooms, my lady.”

She frowned now watching the numbers on the elevator climb higher. “But the royal ring?” She had assumed she’d be in the rooms just below meant for visiting royalty and other high nobles.

He just gave her an unreadable smirk. “Why would we house the future queen anywhere else?” The door dinged coming to a stop and opening to a grand, bright hallway. Crownsguard and Kingsglaive guarded the halls alike. The Kingsglaives in far fewer numbers, seeming to be one for every six or eight Crownsguard they present. Each man bowed respectfully as they passed by often offering a nod to Sir Ulric as well. One young guardsman flushed a bright pink to the root of his hair when she smiled at him and his older partner which she found rather endearing. 

There we were doors in this hallway that opened into various royal suits. Many of which were unused as only Prince Noctis and his father now occupied this floor. Further in the room grew in size till the royal wedding suit at the very end of the bright hall. 

One of these doors would lead to Noctis’ room. The thought of being so close to where the prince grew and slept made butterflies come to life in her stomach. She would very much like to see them, even if she knew that was not a possibility.

Drawing near the next doorway she was able to discern voices through the thick black wood and metal door. A single glaive and crownsguard stood at attention by the doorway. Nyx nodded to the men before flashing her a smile. “Just need to make a quick report in, princess. You’re welcome to wait if you like.” 

She blinked in surprise but the glaive didn’t even bother to knock before turning the ornate handle. The voices within quickly cut off as the door opened but Nyx made no effort to close it behind himself. Clearly an invitation. Her heart sped as to what it could mean.

Stepping in she took in Nyx speaking with a bespectacled young man with styled dark blond hair and a well-tailored suit. At the man's side stood a blonde, freckled younger man in crownsguard wear with an easy smile. Just then his blue eyes turned to see her in the doorway.

“Holy Six.” She watched the blond’s drink slip from his fingers and bang to the floor. Thankfully the bottle didn’t break though it did lazily fizz all over the plush carpets. It also captured the attention of the others as the blond stammered while pointing at her. “It’s- it’s- it’s-”

The bespectacled man showed no surprise and bowed low, fist over hand, in greeting. “Lady Lunafreya.” 

She never got a chance to reply. Just on the other side of the room, a door was thrown open so quickly it banged off the interior wall. The young man standing within was breathing hard, deep blue eyes startled wide. “Luna…”

She smiled, genuine and happy, her heart fluttering. “Noctis,” she returned.

Luna wasn’t sure what she expected for their first reunion in twelve years. While they were no strangers to each other, having written many letters over the years (she had been forbidden a phone, however, had managed to use a maid’s once to wish him a happy thirteenth birthday some years back), still it seemed once he was over the initial surprise at seeing her in his doorway, a frown slowly slipped into place as he turned his attention to her guardian glaive. 

“She shouldn’t be here. You need to take her somewhere safe.”

Nyx just shrugged. “Are you saying the royal suits aren’t safe, your highness? Besides it was your father’s idea.”

Noctis’ face hardened. “You know exactly what I mean. Insomnia isn’t safe. Until we know how things play out tomorrow it is best she is out of the city.”

The taller bespectacled man placed a hand on the prince’s shoulder. “Noct,” was all he said but it seemed to be enough for the prince to remember himself.

Running a hand over his face he suddenly looked a lot more bashful, innocent, the way she pictured him in her mind’s eye. “I’m sorry, Luna. It’s been a long… I don’t even know anymore.” He sighed and her heart lurched at how soul wary he sounded. 

Luna blinked as she tilted her head. “Something has changed.” Luna wasn’t able to put her finger on it, but something had changed with Noctis. There was something  _ other  _ with the prince. Something which teased at the very edges of her mind.

The taller man stepped in before either could say more. “Nyx, the door, if you please. Prompto, set the kettle on.” To the rest he addressed, pushing up his glasses. “Best settle somewhere rather than the front hallway. Noctis,” he turned to his prince. “Would you like us to leave?”

Noct was quick to shake his head. “Iggy, I don’t think…” He sighed, running a hand back through his messy dark hair. “I’m gonna need you here.”

Iggy, Ignis Scientia, Prince Noctis’ advisor and longtime friend. Luna should have placed the face with what she knew from their letters but in her shock, she had forgotten herself. The younger blonde, Prompto, she should have also known. There was one missing then, Prince Noctis’ shield, Gladiolus.  

While she itched to at least embrace her fiance and longtime friend, Noctis seemed to be taking strides to keep some form of distance between them. They ended up settled at his dining table across from each other. While it afforded her a clear view of his face, she longed to reach for his hand just to have some point of contact. 

Prompto, who’s adorable freckles were now dusted pink, sat at one end fiddling with a camera while Ignis and Nyx leaned back against the kitchen counter behind him.  

“Noctis…” her voice was soft and gentle. “Regardless of circumstance, I am happy to see you.”

“Luna-” the prince sighed again, scrubbing his hands over his face. “I don’t even know what to say. Honestly, I’d be happier if a horde of daemons suddenly spawned in the living room right now.” He met her eyes and again she was shocked at just how weary and burdened they were. Like the prince was years beyond his youth.

“I also wish I had known, Luna. I wish you would have told me something about what forging the covenants with the six would do to you.” Her eyes widened and she couldn’t keep her own shock from showing. “I know why you and dad did it, I’m sure he knows anyway.” Guilt now, had her dropping her gaze. “I get that, but I would have at least liked to have known I also have to die in the end.”

Her head snapped up, “Noctis-”

He raised a hand. “You wished to protect me. I get it. You both wanted me to have a normal life. I get that.” He met her eye. “Do you have any idea how much harder that made things?”

She reached across the tabling, taking his hand in both of hers. “Noctis, it was my duty-” she felt him flinch. “As Oracle to see you rise to meet your destiny. As your friend though, I wished nothing more than to see you happy.”

His midnight eyes were wet with tears. “That didn’t help the pain, Luna. Losing you. Watching what they did to my friends. Everyone I loved was twisted by their sick games because the gods fucked up! How was it fair that I had to pay for what they started?”

Her slim brows furrowed as he pulled his hand back. “Noctis..?” she voiced in confusion. 

Then she felt it. Likely freed from the prince’s tight control by the rise of his emotions. The rolling pain of his magic, far stronger than it had any right to be. Wrapped around it all was the call of voices only she knew of from her dreams. Voices still long asleep and yet to be woken by her call.

Noctis stood, hand reaching to the side as if to steady himself, a hand buried in his hair. His advisor was had his side the next moment. “Iggy. I can’t-” the prince’s tears were falling, thick and steady. “Iggy-”

“Hush,” Ignis had an arm around his back turning him from the room and its occupants. “I believe that’s enough for now. Rest. There will be time for explanations later.”

“Ignis, please… can you?”

While his lips were pressed into a tight line, Ignis nodded easily at Noct’s request. “Of course. Prompto,” he called back over his shoulder. “See we are not disrupted for the next hour at least. Also please answer any of the lady’s questions.” To Luna, he added. “Forgive his Highness, Princess. It had been a trying day.”

The princess had risen, her hands clasped tightly in front of her. “Please, if there is anything I can do…”

Ignis nodded. “I thank you. However, please excuse us for the time being.”

Luna found herself staring at the closed door prince Noctis had gone through. “I do not understand…” 

Prompto, looking just as concerned, approached her side. “Yeah, Noct’s had it rough these last few days.” He laughed almost nervously. “I mean, I can’t blame him but… yeah. Maybe we should sit down over in the living room? I’m not as good as Ignis but I think I can make you a cup of tea.”

There was the clink of bottles from the kitchen. Nyx made an appreciative hum as he pulled out his prize, a twenty-year-old aged bottle of Galahd liquor, from one of the upper cabinets. “Knew the prince had to be hiding something decent around here,” he held up the bottle. “Know it’s not past noon and all, but I think even the lady will appreciate something a little stronger than tea for this.”

Prompto’s first response was to protest but who was he kidding? He was going to need it since everyone had left it to him - for some reason - to fill the Princess Lunafreya in about Noct. Which was so not cool. Noct was going to owe him big time for this.

The glaive plucked up three glasses with the ease of someone who knows their way around a bottle. When he caught the blonde’s look he shrugged. “Used to have my own bar, before the war took over my homeland, anyways.” He poured two even glasses. The third, which he kept for himself, was noticeably fuller than the ones he passed over to Prompto. Again the glaive simply shrugged. It wasn’t Prompto’s place anyways so he just returned to the living room.

Luna took her glass with a graceful smile. Everything about the princess was graceful. Prompto felt his cheeks pinken. Engaged to Noct or not, he would never not have a thing for the Tenebrae princess. Her looks and general awesomeness aside, without her kind words he might never have gotten the courage he had needed to become friends with Noct in the first place. 

“I had honestly thought Noctis gone,” she opened. “When I first arrived I had been hoping to see him again but knew that it would be safer for him away from the palace until the treaty was complete.”

“Yeah, too bad that’s not going to happen. Niffs have no plan on going through with it anyway. It’s just an excuse to get the crystal. Once they take that Insomnia is as good as gone.” At her frown he huffed, rolling the glass between his hands. “Noct… has done this before.” At her continued stare he shifted. “I’m no good at this. This is Iggy’s thing!” He sighed. “Okay, so. Yesterday we were supposed to leave on our trip to meet you in Altissia, but Noct wasn’t Noct. No- wait.”

Nyx, now leaning back against the dining table huffed. “Wow, you really are awful at this.”

“Dude, not helping!”

The glaive just shook his head. “What he is trying to say is that Prince Noctis has already done this. Yesterday he woke up after having died, apparently, to save Eos. Only now he’s young again, has the blessings of the gods and the crystal,” he waved the hand holding his drink. “What have you. Hell, even the Ring of the Lucii already answers to him. We’re not so much of Kingsglaives now as we are the Princesglaives since we’re bound to the prince, not the king.”

Prompto was nodding. “Yeah, even the Wall is now supported by Noct.”

The princess looked stunned. “How is that possible?” She looked between the men before taking a deep sip from her glass. 

Nyx shrugged. “I have no idea, princess. Not my job to question these kinds of things.”

When her blue eyes moved back to Prompto the blonde shifted. “Look, from the way Noct talks about it it's like a second chance for Eos. He already has everything he needs to take on Ardyn and the Niffs but… there’s a chance that it might still kill him.” He dropped his head. “I know he hasn’t said as much yet. Things were really hard on him the first time around. I get the feeling that by the end he was really hurting, you know? He wants to do everything he can before he fights Ardyn again just in case.” It was Prompto’s turn to take a longer than polite drink.

The sat in silence for a time. Each lost in thought and sipping from their cups. It was broken by Luna’s breathy sigh, “Oh, Noctis…” to which Prompto nodded in understand, hand rubbing at his left wrist. 

“Look,” Nyx’s empty cup thumped against the counter. “Regardless of what happened before, all that is about to change. We foil their attack on Insomnia, save the crystal and drive those Niffs back. Then it’s just a matter of killing a monster-sized turtle and celebrating it all with a wedding, right?”

Prompto sputtered into his drink with a laugh, “Dude, seriously?” While Lunafreya blinked wide eyes at the glaive. 

“Turtle?”


	7. Chapter 7

It was well after noon when Ignis returned sans prince to join Prompto. “How did it go?” The king’s advisor said nothing about the glasses and opened bottle on the counter. He simply put the bottle back where it had been hiding and set about washing the cups. 

“Good? I guess. It’s difficult to believe at first but I think she got it. Nyx took her to the queen’s old rooms. Apparently, that’s where the king has her staying.” Prompto looked to Noct’s bedroom door. Ignis hadn’t fully closed the door but it was dark inside. “How is he?”

Ignis set the coffee maker going. “Exhausted. Emotionally more than physically, I believe. From what I gather seeing the Princess Lunafreya was quite a shock.” He removed his glasses to rub at the bridge of his nose. He didn’t do it often but Prompto knew it was a mark of how tired Iggy was himself. “I feel we have a long day ahead still. Noct seems determined to air out everything which happened to him, and us, before we stake out the crystal tomorrow.”

Prompto shrugged, fidgeting with a stray string on the edge of his shirt. “Can’t have any of that getting in the way of us working as a team, right?” He kicked out his legs in front of him, tapping his shoes together. “I think I’m over knowing, Iggy. Just seeing what it’s doing to Noct… In the end, it doesn’t matter anyway, right?”

“While I agree, I believe Noct needs to speak his mind on the matter. Whatever guilt he is carrying, we’ve only seen a small picture of it.” He sighed, slipping his glasses into place like armour before checking his phone. Ignis was quiet for several moments as he went through his missed messages and finished making his coffee. 

Even so, his mind continued to wander back to the man napping in the other room. 

Ignis had been concerned when the prince had called him to his side, but he hadn’t realized until they were in the other room that Noctis had been fighting back a panic attack. He had begun clawing at his shirt, fighting to breathe. Noctis kept saying he could _ feel them  _ driving into his chest. Had begged Ignis to make it stop hurting, saying that he didn’t want to die again, not like that, but Noct claimed at the same time that it was the only way. 

The advisor knew he didn’t have the whole story yet. Much of what Noctis had spoken of in his panic had made little sense without context. Noctis had been deeply scarred by the loss of his betrothed. It seemed seeing her and knowing she was alive were two different things. Along with the discussion of his previous death… Ignis feared Noctis wasn’t handling things very well and was showing signs of Post-traumatic stress. 

It had ended with the prince crying into his shoulder till he had fallen into an exhausted sleep. Ignis had been loathed to move and had sat there till his duty had him rising, leaving the prince to sleep.

Prompto waited till the taller man was seated in the nearby armchair before speaking. “How’s it looking?”

Ignis hummed. “The Empire has arrived and is currently making their way through the city. King Regis is waiting for them in the throne room at present. Gladio should return shortly, he made a detour into the city to check in on his sister.” He paused to type out a quick message. “There isn’t anything pressing for us to worry about at this time. There is a formal banquet tonight but we are obviously not going to be attending. Princess Lunafreya will be required to attend, however, both Nyx Ulric and Libertus Ostium are assigned to her escort with strict instructions that she is not to leave the Citadel. As the betrothed to Prince Noctis, she is now under Luis’ protection.”

“Good,” the young blonde nodded. “So the Empire can keep their paws to themselves.”

“Indeed,” Ignis agreed, looking up briefly. “As we’ve already missed lunch, I plan to make something for dinner as I believe Noct will enjoy that more than ordering in.”

Prompto’s brow pulled down, eyes suddenly worried. “You really think you died before, Iggy?”

The taller blonde shrugged, making the move look elegant even in his slightly wrinkled suit jacket. “Regardless, if it will provide some level of comfort to Noctis I will gladly cook. Thankfully the kitchen is still well stocked as they had planned to empty it after we had left for Altissia.”

“Lucky for us then. It would look a little strange if people were bringing up groceries when Noct isn’t supposed to be here.” He had a thought. “Hey, but aren’t people going to know we’re here anyway? We haven’t really been all that sneaky.”

“A handful of staff members claiming to have seen the prince in the last day, people who are used to seeing him every day, after the prince so publically left yesterday? No one will put much credit behind such sightings.”

“If you say so,” Prompto found that a bit hard to believe even if it did make a certain amount of sense. 

When Noctis emerged from his room nearly an hour later he had stripped down to a simple black tee wearing his dress slacks and black socks. Hair messed from bed and eyes still heavy with sleep, he looked just as Noct always did after spending the night over at his place. Not that that was often, but there had been times when the pair had simply snuggled down and shared a bed, too tired to be bothered to call Ignis for a ride and head home.

The prince shuffled over to the couch Prompto was currently sitting on playing King's Knight. Prompto was not all that surprised when he laid out across the cushions, pushing an arm around the blonde’s back, to snuggle against his stomach. What had Prompto putting down his phone down and reaching to rub his friend’s back was the strength of Noct’s hug. Snuggly-sleepy Noctis wasn’t new, but this was bordering on desperate human contact. Noct had likely held Ignis prisoner for some time before as well before he had been asleep enough for him to escape.  

“Noct?” Prompto asked tentatively. 

“I’m so sorry, Prom. I’m so sorry. He got into my head and tricked me and you were hurt- he hurt you- and made you think we wouldn’t come. I’d always come. For you, or Iggy or Gladdy,” he hiccuped. “I’d always come back for you. You’re my friend! My best friend-”

Prompto swallowed. “Hey now. Buddy, it’s ok.” But Noctis just shook his head against his stomach and clung tighter. Even his magic was starting to get in on the action, long tendrils moving around like a dozen fuzzy snakes. It didn’t feel bad if anything Noct’s magic made him feel safe and happy, but it was still getting to be a bit much for the blonde who looked to Ignis with an expression which clearly said  _ help _ .

But the words were already spilling from the prince. How he had mistaken him for Ardyn, so blinded by his own grief and hatred he hadn’t even noticed he was attacking his best friend. How he had thrown Prompto from the train. The daemons and the worry knowing that Prompto was either dead back on the tracks or taken by the Empire. How Prompto had found out about being an MT and then tortured by Ardyn. How Noctis had found him beaten and strung up in Zegnautus Keep like some sick trophy. How Ardyn had taken Prompto’s smile, had taken and hurt his best friend.

Prompto had tears on his freckled cheek as he met Ignis’ gaze as Noctis finished his retelling. The advisor just looked grim, shoulders folded in as he held his mug between gloved hands. The tale, added with what they knew of Gladio and Luna’s parts, was painting a very dark adventure for the four of them.

Prompto found that he was very thankful at that moment that they had never left Insomnia. 

“Hey, Noct?” When the prince didn’t look up Prompto simply continued to run his hand down his back. “Whatever happens this time around, I’m still thankful every day to have such an awesome friend. To have such awesome friends in general, really. I had no one before you, you know that, and knowing myself as well as I do,” here he grinned even if Iggy was the only one who noticed, he hoped Noct had least heard it in his voice. “I wouldn’t have held any of what happened against you. This Ardyn guy fucked us all over, you most of all. Whatever happens this time, I got your back. Alright?” 

The arms about his waist tightened and Prompto smiled sadly at the prince in his lap.

* * *

Gladio returned shortly after Cor sent a message to Ignis saying that the Empire’s delegation had been ‘welcomed’ and shown to their rooms (in a distant wing of the Citadel) and to keep their wanderings to a minimum as the Empire was sure to have their spies about. 

The prince, though still slightly red-eyed, had calmed down. Prompto had worked his magic to coerce him into a game of Dungeon Runners Dragon X-T on the well-loved gaming system hook to the TV. The pair were shoulder to shoulder playing co-op with empty mugs of hot chocolate on the table in front. (If Noctis had noticed his was spiked with a shot of strong liquor he hadn’t mentioned it.) Ignis had even opened some other snack foods for them to munch on till dinner as none of them were particularly hungry.

While Noctis tensed at Gladios unusually soft greeting, he did not return it. Ignis wasn’t wholly unsurprised at that. Prompto himself grunted a welcome, mouth full of potato chips and hands glued to the controller as they worked on a partially hard battle on the screen. 

Gladio took the offered mug of coffee from Ignis. “So what’s next?” 

Leaning a hip against the counter Ignis regarded the other man for a moment. “We wait and trust the others to do their part.”

He nodded. “Spoke with dad. They seem to know what they’re doing.”

Ignis raised a brow. “I should hope so, they have only been running things for thirty odd years now.”

Gladio just gave him an unamused look at Ignis’ cheek, though it wasn’t undeserved. “Guess there isn’t much for us till we take up position in the morning. We sleeping here again?” 

Ignis nodded. “Though I think we should stick to the beds this time around. You and Prompto can take the guest room tonight. If there is anything you need before tomorrow, best send for it now.” He turned, raising his voice slightly to carry. “That goes for you as well, Prompto.”

“Got it!” The blonde raised a hand in acknowledgement only to whine loudly. “Aww, come on! Dude, did you see that? What the hell,” he complained, fingers working over the buttons.

Noctis only chuckled. “Come on, Prom. I know you’re better than that.”

Prompto pushed his shoulder. “Dude, it was your advisor that distracted me! Totally your fault.” 

Ignis smiled faintly at the banter. As serious as things were outside these rooms, it was good to see Noctis so relaxed. There would be time later for him to dawn the cold mantle of kingship. With the ring, the six, the glaives and the crystal, all that was missing was the crown. Regis, should he survive the coming days, would likely step down formally, allowing Noct to take his place. 

Beside him Gladio was frowning, big arms crossed. Ignis knew such childish behaviour ranked horribly on Gladio’s sense of duty. A king had no time for games, after all. 

Again Noctis chuckled as Prompto made a huge production over his newest character death. While it wasn’t an outright laugh, he’d take it over the emotionally drained look Noctis had been sporting throughout most of the day. “Let him have this,” Ignis’ tone was low and only meant for Gladio. “You know as well as I that this will likely be the last reprieve he will get for some time.”

Gladio turned his head away with a huff. He wasn’t about to agree with the other man, although Ignis was right on this. 

Oddly enough it was Prompto some time later which brought the subject of Luna up again. Sitting cross-legged on the floor, they had just finished another level and he had been waiting for Noct to come back with more drinks. Prompto fiddled with the controller in his lap not quite able to meet his friend’s eyes. “You know… you should go talk to her.”

Noctis paused a moment in setting down the drinks. “Yeah,” was all he said. Instead of returning to the floor and their game, he dropped down into the armchair. 

Prompto peered at his friend before asking hesitantly, “did you want us to come with you?”

Noctis shook his head. “No. This is something I need to do on my own. Just…” He took a deep breath but didn’t continue.

“Yeah…” Prompto nodded. “No worries, Noct. If you need us, we are like one good jog down the hall, right?” He cracked a smile though his friend didn’t return it. “She’ll understand.”

“Yeah.” Again was all he said as he got up and headed for the door. 

“Noct?” Ignis popped out of the study door beside the spare room when he heard the footsteps. Noctis’ hand was already on the door.  

“Don’t worry about it, Specs. I’ll be right back.” 

Ignis frowned in mild worry. “Would you like me to come?” He asked softly which did earn him a thankful grin. 

“Not this time, Iggy. I’ll have Nyx and Libertus there with me, so no need to worry.” His advisor nearly pouted at those words, though Ignis never would admit to such things. 

Noctis was just thankful to leave without Gladio charging down on him from the spare room where he was currently going over his weapons. It turned out that some of future them’s gear had been carried over in his Armiger (along with a whole host of other goods like potions and food). Gladio had been particularly taken with a large katana Noct had reluctantly told him had been given to him by Gilgamesh after the rite. 

His mother’s old rooms had never really been used even when she was alive. His parents had shared the King’s suite together. His grandmother, though he didn’t remember her, had made more use of the suites till she passed some years before he was born. While he remembered playing in the rooms with Ignis when he was little, he honestly hadn’t given them any thought for some time. 

The door was pearl white with gold inlay and a delicate floral frame. The complete opposite of the King’s suite with his black on silver with Lucis skulls. Life and death, Ignis had once mused. 

Libertus Ostium stood guard across from the door. The heavy-set man nodded respectfully with a simple “Prince Noctis,” in greeting. He felt along the bond between them feeling only watchful attention of a man on guard duty. While the pain still lingered down below, Noctis was pleased the man was a bit more content with his duties.

“Keep her safe tonight,” he knew the request was unnecessary but he couldn’t help himself from saying it. “I want both of you to keep her in sight at all times.”

The kingsglaive smirked. “Oh, no worries there, your highness. I think Nyx is already a little smitten with her. He won’t let anyone lay so much as a finger on her.” Noctis wasn’t sure how he felt about that but at this point, if it kept Luna safe till they repelled Niflheim from Lucis he wouldn’t complain. 

He found his eyes lingering on his father’s door but with a shake of his head he cleared his thoughts and turned the golden handle. 


	8. Chapter 8

The door opened into the bright main sitting room of the suite. Luna sat laughing lightly on a floral backed armchair in warm colours, a cup of tea in her hands. Across the room, Nyx leaned over the back of the opposite couch in the middle of some tale. The glaive stopped mid-sentence when he noticed the door had opened.

Laughter was still dancing in Luna’s eyes when she turned to see who was at the door. “Noctis,” she breathed in welcome with a warm smile. She made a move to stand, but Noctis waved her down as he stepped into the room.

Nyx straightened, arms moving behind his back, “Your Highness.” His face, which had been open, closed now. Noctis didn’t need to feel the bond to know the glaive was slightly annoyed by the interruption.

Noctis tired to relax. He wasn’t ready to face Luna. He should have waited or at least had Iggy come along. His stress was causing him to tense and he was trying to fight against limping the rest of the way towards the couch.

Briskly dismissing the kingsglaive, Noctis tried to save face as he took a seat on the couch Nyx had just been leaning over. He waited for the door to close again, eyes down, fist clenched against the tightening muscles in his leg. He took a moment before he finally looked up.  “I’m sorry about before,” he grimaced at how lame that sounded.

Her eyes softened with compassion. “I understand, Noctis. As surprising as all this is.” She set down her cup on the small table between them. The fine china barely made a sound when it was returned to its matching saucer. “Might I sit with you?” He honestly wanted to say no. It was easier this way, less real but he knew he had to move past it. At his slow nod, she carefully unfolded from her chair and moved around to sit beside him on the long couch, turning in a manner to face him, their knees nearly touching. When he didn’t jump to put more space between them she reached for the hand nearest her.

He let out a breath he hadn’t even been aware he had been holding when she clasped their hands. At her touch, his magic roared to life around them. In turn, her own powers as Oracle rose to meet him. She felt warm, pure and good. She felt like life, the first blossoms of spring and the warm summer sun. Beneath that he felt unease, acceptance, and affection. It was different feeling along her emotions and magic. They were not bound together as he was with his crownsguard and kingsglaives. Their magic simply recognized a shared partnership of duty between them.

He wondered what he felt like to her as he noted her closed eyes as she basked in the feel of their joined power. Their magic settled as her blue eyes opened. Luna smiled.

“Do you remember when we first met?” Her gentle words brought him back to himself. “I had already known the fate of the Chosen King and that I would give my life as well to see the Starscourge removed from our star. But then there you were,” she smiled in memory. “Painfully shy, blushing and wanting nothing more than to hide behind your father’s knee,” she teased causing him to blush. “Despite being in your wheelchair. You looked up at me with your big, dark eyes and I knew I would do what I could to support you.” She patted his hand. “I’m happy to know I did, in the end.” She pulled back, more than just her touch. He felt her magic withdraw as well. It left him cold.

“Luna…”

She shook her head, blonde hair spilling over her shoulder. “I’m not going to pretend I am not relieved. Because while I accepted my fate,” blue eyes watering she held his gaze. “I had so looked forward to marrying you, Noctis. That the six would be so cruel as to tempt us both with such a dream...”

His heart stuttered in his chest. Opening his mouth he honestly didn’t know what to say. She only smiled, a single tear clinging to her lashes as she brushed a lock of his raven hair back from his eyes. “Whatever the fates have decided for us this time… Noctis you will forever have my support and should there be a place, I would be at your side.”

The kiss was sweet and as innocent as she was. A soft press of lips and a heartbeat later she was already moving away. He hadn’t realized his eyes had closed till he blinked them open.

“Was that true, about the turtle I mean? Prompto and Nyx mentioned you need to kill a turtle after you take back the city?”

He had to clear his throat. His might slow in the uptake as she changed topics. “Um, yeah. There’s an adamantoise just outside the city. They, um, used the metal from its shell to build the Wall.”

Luna smiled. “I understand. You wish to see if you might strengthen the Wall.” He just nodded dumbly. “Now,” she patted his hand. “I have to be ready for tonight's dinner. Please, keep safe, Noctis.”

Then he was back out in the hallway blinking blindly at the two glaives stationed against the wall. He wasn’t sure what look he had on his face but the men shared an amused glance between them nonetheless.

“Don’t worry, your Highness. We’ll keep good care of her.” Libertus promised.

Looking at the men and feeling completely wrong-footed, Noctis just turned and headed back to his rooms in a daze.

“Well, that was quick.” Ignis grabbed a tea towel to dry his hands within the kitchen. Something colourful was sizzling in a pan on the stove. On the corner of the counter, the rice cooker was steaming.

Prompto looked up from his place across the couch cushions. He was watching some action movie on the television. “Dude, that _was_ quick.” He kicked his feet back to the floor to sit up. “What’s with your face?”

“My face?” Noct frowned.

Ignis had come around the counters, brows pinched. “Are you feeling alright, Noct? You’re oddly flushed.”

“I-”

Now even Gladio looked up from the book he was reading in the armchair. “Well?”

“Yeah,” Prompto bounced in his seat. “You guys sort everything out? We’ll still be getting wedding bells later, right? Dude, I better be your best man.” He pointed a finger at him.

Noct shook his head to clear his thoughts. “Didn’t talk about much, to be honest. Said she had to get ready for the party.”

“Is that so?” Gladio gave him a knowing look appearing all too smug.

Noctis frowned. “It’s not like that, Gladio.”

The bigger man just smiled wider. “So you’re saying you didn’t even steal a kiss while over there?”

“Oh, em, gee!” Prompto pointed at him. “Dude! You totally kissed the princess! Look at your face.”

“Whatever,” Noctis turned from the pair finding himself instead confronted with Ignis. He felt his cheeks redden further and beat a hasty retreat to the safety of the bathroom.

The sight of his younger face in the mirror still startled him. He had just gotten used to seeing his older thirty-year self before the whole time travel business happened. At least the guys didn’t hold it against him when he got a bit turned around. Even so, the flush on his cheeks was fading. He splashed water on his face to help it along and to keep him busy.

He hadn’t expected Luna to kiss him. As chaste as it was. It had still been his first kiss.

He almost laughed then. Here he was, thirty, in the body of his twenty-year-old self, a prince, and king in one and still had yet to kiss anyone before today. Gladio and Prompto would laugh their asses off if they knew. Ignis… Well, Ignis knew. He always knew everything. Noct had few, if any, secrets from his lifelong advisor and friend.

More now than before, anyways. He sighed, turned off the tap and decided to get it over with. He knew his friends weren’t going to wait forever and would tease him till they grew bored.

Dinner was waiting on the table when he emerged from the bathroom. He slid into the open spot beside Ignis’ chair, his advisor’s suit jacket neatly folded over its back. “Iggy, it smells amazing.” Noct’s mouth was already watering and he realized how hungry he was.

“Thank you, Noct.” Ignis, balancing four plates at once, set them down with more grace than any of them had in their pinkies. A base of white rice topped with a mix of meat, onions, sauce, and vegetables. It was laid out in such a way that Noctis could easily remove the vegetables should he chose to. How had he never noticed the hundred little things that man did for him in a day, he had no clue.

“What would we do without you, Ignis.” Gladio grinned, leaning down to dig into his food without ceremony.

Ignis just turned his nose up. “I’d say starve but I’m sure you’d enjoy getting fat on take-out were I not around.”

“Dude,” Prompto shot the taller man a look, pointing at him with his fork. “Not cool.”

Noct rested his cheek in his hand a moment and watched his friends settle into their food and tried not to compare it with how he had last seen them in his time. Far too old for their years, pale, scarred and too thin even for all the fighting they did to survive. His Prompto had just shrugged. “We can’t exactly eat daemons,” he had said when Noctis had called him boney.

When they had been fighting their way to Ardyn in Insomnia and Gladio had found an undamaged, shockingly working, vending machine with three cans of Ebony inside. Ignis had held them like the most precious things in the world. Apparently, it had been nearly eight years since he had the last had one.

The night Noctis had returned he had brought out a Catoblepas brisket from their store in his Armiger for dinner thinking nothing of it. Gladio had cried later as he had eaten the carefully roasted meat. While they did get some birdbeast meat when one of their egg layers stopped laying or fell ill, meat had become a rare delicacy. They just didn’t have enough to spare for raising more meat birds. At least nuts and vegetables seemed to do well in their greenhouses. Fruits had been an issue, taking so long to grow. Prompto had joked that he still had all his teeth, so it wasn’t that bad.

After the brisket Noctis had brought out enough Duscaen oranges for everyone, unable to help himself or ease his own guilt in not being there for them over the years. He should have been there suffering along with his friends and people. He should have been by their side through the pain and darkness. Not lost in a god-sleep.

A hand on his arm caused Noct to start. He turned to meet Ignis’ concerned gaze. “Are you alright?”

Shaking himself, he gave Ignis what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “Sorry. I’m fine. Just thinking.”

Ignis hummed but didn’t say anything else, simply gestured to the beer next to Noct’s plate. “Maybe we should have a toast?” Ignis suggested instead.

Strange, but it also felt oddly appropriate on the eve of battle, as it were. Noctis stood from his chair. For a moment it had seemed like Ignis was going to stand before he relaxed back taking up his own beer. Lifting his can up Noctis looked at each friend in turn. “I couldn’t ask for better friends. I’ve seen what you’re capable of and I know what we can do together. How unstoppable we can be. I’d be lost without you guys. So here’s to us! My dad and everyone else who will be kicking Niff ass with us tomorrow.”

“Here, here!” Gladio raised his drink with a smile.

“Let’s kick some butt!” Prompto grinned.

“Indeed,” from Ignis watching his prince with steady eyes.

Noctis happily cleared his plate after that, vegetables included and accepted the second beer given to him by Gladio. When Ignis moved to clear the table, Noctis caught his arm. “Let Prompto do it.” At Ignis’ surprised look in his all too clear green eyes, Noctis caught himself by saying, “you made dinner, after all. Let us clean it up.”

“Us?” Prompto pouted. “I believe you just volunteered me for the job.”

“Yeah, yeah. But I’ll help too.”

Ignis looked ready to protect but Noct had already taken his plate, along with their used cutlery leaving Prompto to collect his own and Gladio’s on that side of the table. It left the two older boys to enjoy the rest of their beers.

Gladio leaned back in his chair. “I could get used to this,” he said.

“I believe it will take myself some time to adjust.”

Gladio kicked him under the table. “Would it kill you to relax. You coddle him too much anyways. It’s a good thing he’s finally acting all grown up now.” He said with a self-assured smile. “Sure makes my job a hell of a lot easier.”

Noctis heard, and still stinging from their argument this morning he around from the kitchen skin, not caring that the wet washcloth was dripping on the floor.

“Enough, Gladio.” The tone, said in the authoritative voice of a king, had Gladio sitting at attention in his chair. There was something to say about good military training and the Crownsguard had some of the best.

It took the larger man a second to catch himself. “What?” He argued. “It’s true. All your life he’s picked up after you. Wiped your ass enough you don’t even know how to anymore-”

“Gladio!” Ignis was pushing back his chair as Prompto frowned with a disappointed, “Dude, come on.”

“No!” Gladio stood. “He can’t even feed himself, Ignis! You have to do everything for him. Don’t get me wrong, I like the new Noct. It’s nice he’s balls’ed up and started acting like the royalty he is.” He was stopped from continuing when Noctis, having approached as he was speaking, poked a finger hard enough into his chest to cause the large man to flinch.

“I will not say this a second time, Gladio.” The man in question looked mulish but thankful kept quiet. “I would be lost without Ignis, that’s true.” Seeing Gladio’s gloating smile growing, Noct’s face hardened. “But I’ve never needed him to wipe my ass, as you put it. He cooks because I’m crap at it. I even took a home-eco class in high school. Ask Prompto. I’m just no good at it. Besides, Ignis loves to cook. So why wouldn’t I let him?

“Does he clean up behind me? Yes, but that only started after he caught the maids going through my things. They’d take my clothes and sell them or try to find dirt they could use to blackmail me later. So yeah, he does that. He also drives me, but again he loves driving. You should have seen him when I got Dad’s permission for Iggy to take the Regalia out for the first time.”

Noctis took a step back. “He was the first real friend I ever made. He’s supported me and I like to think I’ve done the same in return. I would be lost without Ignis. So back the fuck off him and learn to think before speaking next time.” Gladio’s lips pressed down into a thin line, fists at his side.

The room was silent save for the sound of running water in the sink.

“Would you defend me like that?” His shield’s honest question made Noctis look thoughtful.

Noctis answered honestly in turn. “I’d like to, but you make it really hard when we keep trying to tear this group apart.” Looking almost disappointed, as if remember again, he added. “I also know you spoke with my father about baring Prompto from coming with us to Altissia.” At that, his Shield’s shoulders dropped and Prompto’s mouth dropped open. The blonde looked near tears at the betrayal.

Forcing himself not to look in Prompto’s direction, Gladio pulled himself up. “He’s untested in the field. We couldn’t afford to split our time also protecting him. Do you think I don’t know how much it would have killed you, Noct, if something were to happen to him?”

Noctis shook his head. “That was not a call for you to make. You’re not my keeper, Gladio. You’re my Shield. You need to get that in your head.” He knew his eyes were cold but it had to be said. “I can replace a shield.”

Gladio stepped back as if shot. “You’re serious. After everything…”

Noctis refused to feel guilty for this. “I could have been trained by Cor, or your father or any number of glaives even. To you I am a job - a duty - for you to complete. You always take pride in doing your best but you tend to forget that we’re people too.” After a beat, he stepped closer. “We’re your friends. You can’t replace your friends. So stop being an idiot,” he finished with a smirked. “No take your punishment and finish the dishes on your own.” With that, he slapped the wet washcloth into Gladio’s hand and dropped into Prompto’s chair.

It took a bit for everyone to start moving again. Ignis stepped from the room when his phone buzzed, likely updates from outside. Gladio moved the long way around behind the kitchen counter and began washing the plates without comment as Prompto slowly sat down beside Noct.

“Don’t you think you’re being a bit harsh?”

Noctis sighed. “A little? But I’d rather get over this now than have it all blow up on us later down the road. You okay?”

Prompto tried to smile but it wasn’t very convincing. “Nah, man. Don’t worry about it. I mean, I get it. Doesn’t make it hurt less, but yeah, I see it.”

“Don’t sell yourself short. You kept up just fine last time, I have complete faith in you.” Tilting his head with a thought he asked aloud, “Has Prompto ever been tested for magic?”

As Gladio shrugged, back still tense at the sink, Ignis returned slipping his phone into his shirt pocket. “No,” his advisor answered. “We honestly hadn’t considered it as most tests are run at a much younger age than Prompto was when he began his training with the crownsguard.”

Sitting back Noctis looked thoughtful, letting himself relax and reach out to his friend through their bond. Prompto was hurting still, though he was soothing it with the knowledge that Noct was still his friend and had stood up to him. There was affection there too in the form of a warm glow. Loyalty. Insecurities still lay hidden under every rock but Prompto didn’t let them weigh him down.

Noctis moved deeper. If he was honest he wasn’t sure what he was looking for. He tested, poked and teased the edges of what his magic recognize a Prompto. Then, there, tucked behind Prompto’s heart was a small pool so smooth it felt like a mirror under Noct’s touch. With a single small poke, the surface exploded.

Prompto screamed in shock and pain as his hand engulfed in fire along with the dining table he had it resting on. Ignis had him by the wrist a moment later all but dragged the blonde to the sink, shoving his fiery hand under the soapy dishwater.

Everyone was breathing hard from the surprise. Prompto starred in wide-eyed shock as the water started to bubble. “Okay. Water’s getting hot here. I mean, yay, magic but how the hell do I turn this off?!” Gladio had backed away when Ignis had pushed through. He looked between the others. Magic was most definitely not his thing.

Ignis hit the cold water on the tap. “You need to relax! Calm your breathing-”

“My hand is on fire! In water! Kinda allowed to panic here!” He couldn’t seem to slow his breathing. Panting he was nearing the full edge of a panic attack. The water was starting to become unbearably hot.

A large hand landed on his back, warm and running large circles ups and down in slow, broad strokes. “You need to calm down. Breathe.” Gladio pitched his voice low. “Just follow along.”

The colder water was starting to help to counter the heat from his hand. Combined with Gladio’s calm instructions was easing Prompto’s panic.

“Good, good.” Ignis took a step back as Noctis gripped his elbow.

“Hey, Prompto. Just say Nox.”

“What?” The blonde took in Noct’s serious face. “Dude, seriously?” Without removing his hand from the water Prompto all but shouted. “Nox!” Causing Gladio and Ignis to flinch and the fire to extinguish from Prompto’s hand. Winching at the burns cross his palm, Prompto still smiled. “Ohh, emm, gee. I’m a fucking wizard!”

Noctis clapped a hand down on his friend's shoulder, a rare smile on his face. “Your Kingsglaive training starts in a week.”

“Seriously?!”

“Just don’t set yourself on fire again.”

Prompto looked at his hand and said a firm, “Lumos!” Causing flames to jump. A hasty “Nox,” sent them away before they could burn any more of is already tender flash.

At his shoulder, Ignis was frowning. “That shouldn’t have worked.”

Noch met his advisor’s confused frown with a contented smile of his own. “He didn’t know that,” he said pointing to Prompto.

“What?!” Prompto squawked.

“And besides,” Noctis continued. “It was more about intent. So long as he thought it would work,” he shrugged. “Figured it would be enough to break his concentration on it long enough to stop.”

“That was far too risky,” Ignis crossed his arms. “And if it hadn’t worked?”

“Then I’d have called in one of the dozen glaives from the hallway. I’m sure at least one of them would have had something which worked.”

Prompto was full out pouting now. “Aww, come on man. Did you have to be such a buzzkill?”

Gladio thumped him on the back, sending him forward a step. “You’d just have set yourself on fire in your sleep anyway.”

“No, I wouldn’t!” He protested, slapping at Gladio’s arm. “Wait,” He turned to Ignis and Noct. “That can’t happen, right?” Noct just smirked, turning away to go lay down on one of the living room couches. “Noct?” The blonde followed after his friend, peppering him with questions about his newfound abilities.

Ignis chuckled, checking his phone quickly. The party on the rooftop had started. So far things were calm.

“Have to admit,” Gladio had returned to his task of cleaning the dishes. “I had not expected that.”

Ignis looked up from the screen. “I believe Noct had his suspicions givings Prompto’s true origin.”

“But still,” Gladio grunted. “Now I’m going to have to chase after all you flighty fairies warping around the battlefield.”

Ignis gave him a sharp, challenging smile. “Jealous?”

Gladio returned his look. “Not on your life.”

The room bloomed with red light, then blue before an echoing bang rang out from outside. Noctis started, sitting upright as Prompto whooped and rushed to the windows. The others fell in around him.

“Fireworks, huh.” Noctis watched the lights spark and die across the sky. Looking out across the city showed its people were currently living up to its namesake of Insomnia. He doubted many would sleep with such celebrations.

Which made Niflheim’s betrayal all the more sadistic.

Ignis seemed to pick up on his thought, voicing it. “They’re so happy, for peace, even if it's under the enemy.”

“And they just…” Prompto glanced at Noct.

The prince nodded. “Raise the entire city. Ardyn doesn’t care and the Emperor is so fixated on the crystal he could care less. Their armies are soulless, daemon infused machines and what nobles, generals, and captains they have left are so brainwashed they cannot see that their beloved empire is slowly corrupting them all.”

The others listened silently to the bleak future their prince painted. “By the time we reached Gralea there was no one left. All its people had been twisted into daemons or killed.” He fell silent.

A warm hand gripped his shoulder. “We won’t let that happen,” Gladio promised.

“Well we can’t do anything for those already lost, we can save the rest of Lucis the same fate,” Ignis added.

“Right!” Prompto, always bright even in the dark, smiled. “Together we are like a super-awesome-super-team!”

Noctis couldn’t help his fond grin. “Chocobros,” he corrected. “You called us the Chocobros.”

“Chocobos?!” Prompto took hold of his hands. “Are you saying… that we saw chocobos?”

“Saw?” Noctis smiled. “We rode them.”

“...No way,” Prompto looked dreamy. “We rode chocobos. Noct, we have to do it again. We need to make this happen.”

Gladio snorted. “And we’ve lost him.”

Ignis fixed his glasses. “I advise you don’t make any promises involving chocobos you cannot keep, Noct. Prompto will never let you live it down.”

Noctis chucked, “oh, I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this chapter. I enjoy the interplay between our lovely Chocobros~ <3


	9. Chapter 9

“Hey, Gladio?”

He opened his eyes, giving up the pretence of sleep to stare at the ceiling. “Yeah?”

Prompto’s face appeared over the edge of the bed. Though the blonde had no issues sharing the bed, Gladio had opted to sleep on the floor. Folding his arms under his chin now, Prompto’s brow was pinched in concerned. “Are you doing alright?”

Turning from Prompto’s too large eyes, Gladio went back to regarding the ceiling. “Fine. Go to sleep.”

Prompto sighed softly. “He’s still your friend, you know.” When Gladio only turned his head he continued. “I know it’s hard right now. He’s different and it’s kinda like your parents yelling at you for something you didn’t do, cause you’re still here and-”

“Just stop,” Gladio rolled to his side, giving Prompto his back.

Silence filled the room. Faintly they could still hear the sounds of celebration out in the city. Prompto rested a cheek against his arm. “I’m not mad. About the whole not-wanting-me-to-come thing. I mean, yeah, it hurt, even if we’re not the bestest buddies or anything… I still think of you as a friend. So yeah, hearing you didn’t want me to go…”

Gladio gave a heavy sigh, running a hand over his face. “It’s not that. I meant what I said before,” he met Prompto’s eye, rolling back over to face him. “If anything happened to you, it would kill Noct. You’re the first friend he’s had outside of Ignis and myself. More importantly, you’re the first friend he’s had who didn’t have to treat him as their prince. Because ultimately, Noct _is_ our prince and we have to obey what he tells us.”

When Prompto moved to talk, Gladio stopped him. “It was going to be quick. Get to Altissia, get him hitched, come home. Two weeks at most. With Ignis and I to watch his back, it would have been simple. I didn’t think it was a good time for you to get your field training with everything going on with the Empire. So yeah, I was concerned you’d be a liability.”

Prompto tucked his face into his arm. “I know I’m the weakest. So yeah, I get it.” When he looked up his face was surprisingly fierce. “But it was also my best friend’s _wedding_. I wasn’t going to miss it.”

It was clear that Gladio hadn’t thought of it that way, his sole focus had been protecting his prince- on doing his job- he had forgotten about _Noctis_.

Sitting up, Gladio let the covers pool about his waist. The room was warm, even without a shirt. Bending an arm across his knee Gladio met Prompto’s eye. “You’re right.” He racked a hand through his long hair. “Shit. You’re all right.” He laughed bitterly and low. “Hell, even my sister yelled at me today when I went to go see her. Asked why I wasn’t with Noctis, that I could have just called to make sure she was okay.”

“Was she?”

“Huh?” Gladio frowned.

“Your sister. Was she okay?” Prompto asked again.

“Yeah. Dad is sending her with Jared and Talcott to Lestallum. They’ll stay there till things settle down.”

Prompto didn’t look so sure. “Will it be safe for them outside the wall?”

Gladio shrugged. “Better outside, than in, if the Empire manages to take down the Wall tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I guess,” he said before turning his cheek back to his arm seemingly lost in thought. Somewhere outside a car drove passed with music playing, the bass thumped loudly.

“How about you?”

“Huh?”

Gladio snorted, shaking his head. “I’m not the only one facing down their future daemons here.” Reaching out, he tugged on the wrist cover Prompto still wore. The blonde flinched his arm back, face reddening. “Noctis was right you know. It changes nothing. Hell, you’re just like everyone else.”

“Pfft,” Prompto turned bitter eyes away. “Yeah except you weren’t built in some Niflheim lab- ouch!” Prompto moved back from the edge and out of Gladio’s long reach, rubbing his head. “What was that for?”

“You’re being an idiot,” he pointed out. “Where, or how, you were born doesn’t stop you from being a person.”

Those words meant more than Gladio likely realized. “You know, for a big tough brute, you can be sweet sometimes.” He laughed at Gladio’s outraged expression at being called sweet. Next time he might try to slip in cute just to see how he reacted.

They settled back down after that. Gladio folded his arms behind his head against the pillow. Prompto shifted in the big bed to be closer to the edge. He was nearly asleep when Gladio asked, “So, what’s Iggy’s deal?”

It took Prompto a moment to figure out what Gladio was asking. “Oh, umm…”

Gladio continued on, “Cause he’s the only one Noct hasn’t gone after yet. Not that I’m not surprised. Those two have always been close, but normally it’s Ignis being all motherly, not the other way around.” Prompto had no issues hearing the bitter undertones to that comment.

He chewed his lip. “Well… Ignis thinks he died.” Prompto heard Gladio turn to him at that. “I mean, with how Noct is acting and with how Ignis says his magic reacts to him and all…”

“Oh,” Gladio felt a lot of things at that if he was honest with himself. There was never a future where Ignis did not stand at their prince’s side. It was to be the three of them. Noctis on the throne, Ignis on his right as Hand of the King and himself before the both, shield bright and ready to defend the crown. He was the first line, Ignis the second should he fall.

Of the two, Ignis should never be the first one to go. Unless Gladio had failed...

Now Noctis’ bitter resentment made more sense. Not only had he left and let his pride get ahead of him, but he had failed Ignis too. “Shit…” He rubbed a rough palm over his eyes. “No wonder he’s been glued to Ignis since he got back.”

“So… yeah. Maybe back off both of them a bit?” Prompto meekly suggested. It made Gladio realized the blonde was worried he’d lash out at him too. Even though Prompto was right. He’d been a self-centred ass and a bit of a shit friend.

With a groan and a grumble, Gladio got off the floor. Prompto flinched back a bit but Gladio just gave his shoulder a push. “Move over. The floor is too fucking uncomfortable and I’m not going to let you hog that big bed to yourself.”

Prompto pouted but easily made room for the bigger man. “Hey man, I offered. You wanted the floor”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sliding beneath the covered, Gladio let himself relax, turning his back on the other man. He knew sleep wouldn’t come anytime soon, but he resolved himself to be better tomorrow. They were going to need to work as a team, Noct was right.

And Gladio needed to start acting like a friend, as much as a Shield.

* * *

He knew Ignis wasn’t asleep, though the soft sounds of his breathing beside him were soothing and familiar. It had been an unspoken arrangement to keep Prompto and himself between the two larger men when they shared a tent on their journey. Though that arrangement had shifted after Altissia.

Then it seemed Gladio had done everything he could to keep him from Ignis. He had barely been able to talk with Ignis, let alone be allowed near if Gladio could help it. Prompto tried as best he could to mediate between them however, it didn’t seem to do anything other than hurt the blonde now caught in the middle.

Noctis had been too blinded by his own grief at the time. Now he wished he had handled things differently… Night always had this way of bringing up your darkest thoughts the moment your eyes closed.

The Leviathan. Noctis could feel her blessing like a roaring tide, every moving and unforgiving. She was not pleased he had proven his worth, had wanted to see him fail and drown beneath her waves. The sea goddess had been pleased by Luna’s death, though angered it had not been at her own hands, drowned and scored by her waves.

The Leviathan was a bitch.

“You’re thinking too loud,” Ignis’ voice was low in the darkness.

“Sorry,” Noct turned onto his side to face him. There was just enough pale light to know that Ignis returned his gaze but not enough to see his expression. It was oddly comforting. In the darkness he could pretend it was his Ignis, the broken and scarred one, who had never strayed. Who had fought and held faith and mourned his lose those ten years.

For a moment his fingers twitched with the need to run along the edges of scar tissue which would never be there. Instead, he blurted, “I kissed Luna.”

There was a pause. “I had gathered as much.”

“It was… kind of disappointing,” Noct confessed, heat rising to his cheeks.

His friend hummed. “Things we build up in our minds often are, and you had twelve years.”

Noctis pushed up on his elbow. “That’s just it. I never really thought of her that way before. She was my friend and I missed her. I knew we were going to marry one day and I was okay with that... The whole trip had been about getting to _her_ and we were always one step behind. I..” He let himself lay back. “I wanted to keep her safe. Wanted to find out what happened before in Insomnia and just… It felt like she belonged with me. We were supposed to do this together. How would I be strong enough without her?” He swallowed, taking a deep breath.

A hand sought his under the sheets. Threading their fingers together, Noct held fast as the words continued to spill out. It seemed now that he had started he wasn’t going to be able to stop.

“After that everything fell apart. Ardyn killed her during the summoning and I just didn’t know what I was going to do. When I woke up in Altissia you were there and told me. Had wanted to be the one to tell me, you said. Luna was gone. Dad and Insomnia were gone too. I didn’t know what we were going to do and everything was all pressed in... “ He took a deep breath. “The ring was in my hand when I got up and I didn’t want it,” his voice broke a little. “I wanted to throw it away because it had taken Luna!”

Noctis’ breath hitched. “Then you…” He was grateful for the dark and that Ignis couldn’t need the tears running into his pillow. “You had been sitting with your back to me. I didn’t think… just didn’t think till you turned. I mean, you’re always there. Always. I hadn’t even thought...” He squeezed Ignis’ hand tight enough he was sure likely hurt. “You were blind, Ignis. Hurt during the attack. You said… you said it didn’t matter. But it did!”

Ignis pulled his hand away. Those same long fingers carding through his black locks pulling him closer. Noct’s forehead met the other man’s collarbone. His tears running down the tip of his nose to drip onto the soft grey shirt Ignis had worn to bed.

Still, the words didn’t stop. “I was hurting and you asked if I wanted to give up. That we had already lost so much.” He took a breath. “I was so _angry_ because you of all people had given up everything! I couldn’t just give up and let him win! Not after that...”

“Noctis…” Ignis continued to soothe back his hair.

The prince shook his head. “I know, I know now you were just trying to give me an out. But Ignis,” He raised up again trying to see his friend’s face in the dark. “I know you were scared too. You didn’t want to be left alone but seeing you stumble… I couldn’t leave you by yourself but Gladio wouldn’t let me near and I was so lost and angry and Prompto was trying to keep us all together-”

“Hush, Noct. Please.” There was something in the other man’s voice. When Noctis let himself fall back down onto the mattress he curled himself against Ignis. It brought back nights in their youth when Ignis, always so much taller, would hold him after the nightmares.

“It felt like I had lost you too…”

The arms about him tightened. “Only death would part me from your side, Noctis and even then I would be with you in spirit.”

“And you were, in the end, you, Gladio and Prompto. I don’t… I wasn’t there. But your spirit was there right with me when I finally-” His throat closed.

They laid in the dark, Noctis fighting again his tears and listening to Ignis all too rapidly beating heart. It wasn’t until he calmed more which he notices that Ignis was silently crying too. His friend’s tears running into his hair where he had rested his cheek.

But Noctis didn’t say anything. No words were needed. He only tightened his arms and pressed himself close. This man who had been with him for so long had and would again, give up everything he had for him. How could Noct not love him for that alone? He could not, even then, see a time when Ignis wasn’t beside him. It had been one of the selfish reasons he had kept him close even after he had been blinded and Ignis, so scared of being left behind, had been forced to relearn how to live.

He knew this Ignis would do it all over in a heartbeat for him. His older self had already said as much. The guilt Nocti carried over everything was still a heavy, weighted thing on his heart. He didn’t want to burden any of them with it. Yet all the same… he couldn’t say nothing lest he drown.

Sometime during the night, the swirl of his thoughts slowed enough for him to find sleep. They woke just before dawn to the alarm on Ignis’ phone. Limbs still tangled, it took a moment for the taller man to even reach his phone to silence the noise.

Noctis allowed himself one further cuddle before reluctantly releasing the warm body he had been using as a pillow. Padding to the on-suite he did his business, splashed water on his face and brushed his teeth.

Ignis was still sitting in bed, sheets about his waist, hair unkempt and ruffled, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. It was a rare sight. Even travelling Ignis was normally the first up and always put together by the time everyone else started to crawl out of the tent. Noct himself was usually the last and only because the ground was just too cold to sleep on alone.

Coming around to Ignis’ side of the bed, Noctis couldn’t help himself, dropping a hand into the blonde’s ruffled hair and making it more so. For his part, Ignis didn’t try to pull away but instead let out a sleep filled sigh. “What are you doing?”

The strands near the front were stiff with yesterday’s styling gel, though shorter hair at the back was soft. He didn’t bother to answer, not quite sure himself. Instead, he handed Ignis his glasses and moved to open the curtains. Behind him, the sheets moved followed by the soft click of the bathroom door.

Outside the sky was just starting to lighten a glowing pink behind the shimmer of the Wall. Noctis watched the sun slowly climb as he listened to the sounds of water running from the bath.

Ignis came out perfectly groomed not ten minutes later. Noctis just shook his head and finished getting dressed as Ignis left to wake the others and get a start on breakfast. The treaty signing was set for ten a.m. and they wanted to be in place before that.

They spoke little as they ate, everyone looking a bit tired. Noctis was lost in thought for the most part. He knew the others would likely be a bit nervous. Well, mostly Prompto. Ignis had been on his phone nonstop since leaving the room to make sure everything was in place. They knew who was on duty in the crystal halls. His father, Cor and Clarus would meet them there in thirty to lock down the crystal room and them inside during the duration of the treaty signing. If everything went well, it would be over by noon.

“Are we ready?” Ignis tugged on his gloves and finished the last of the ready checks. “I have confirmed that Lunafreya is still within the Queen’s suite. She’s been relocated into one of its panic rooms. Nyx Ulric and Libertus Ostium stand guard with her.”

“Good,” Noctis nodded. “They will need to dig her out with a magitek engine.”

“Indeed. I’ve relocated the guards from the royal suites as well. For all intent and purpose, it will appear as if no one is here.”

“A risk. Hopefully, they’ll think the princess is already gone,” Gladio rolled his shoulder as he warmed up, eager to fight and get moving.

Noctis looked between his friends. Prompto flashed him a smile. “Then we should get going.”

They didn’t take the lifts. It would take them half an hour using the back stairs and service halls to reach the crystal storehouse at the centre of the Citadel. Guards lined the single hall from the main building inside. Here the hall wrapped around the centre chamber housing the crystal secured by a single door. Noctis swept his personal keycard to enter.

His father waited within, hand against the glowing stone. At his side Cor and Clarus. The pair would not stray far from it save death this day.

“It’s strange,” King Regis didn’t turn as they entered. “I can feel it, hear its voice, but it’s so much further away than it was before.” Dropping his hand he stepped away and turned to face his son. “I do not envy you, my son. For the crystal is a heavy burden.” His face softened. The king leaned heavily on his cane before reaching out to cup his boy’s cheek. “It was a burden I was happy to carry. You are, and will forever, be too young to me for such a thing.” He swept his thumb across his son’s cheekbone so like his own. His son’s eyes were deep, dark pools far too old for such a youthful face.

Noctis leaned into the touch. “Be careful, dad.”

His father laughed at that. “I believe that is my line.”

As his father moved to drop his hand, Noctis quickly clapped it back to his cheek, his other hand grabbing tightly the fabric of his jacket. “I lost you once already. I love you, dad.”

King Regis gave a watery smile pulling him into his arms. “I’m proud of you and I love you, son.”

Cor cleared his throat. “Regis, we need to move.”

His father pulled back. “Yes, we cannot keep them waiting.” He winked at Noctis. “Too long always.” The prince smirked. Looking over his son’s shoulder he addressed the prince’s crownsguard and closest friends. “Protect my son.”

Ignis was the first to bow, fist over heart. “Always, your majesty.” Gladio bowed beside him as Prompto blushed, bowing hastily though he missing the fisted heart. The boy’s fumblings were honest and charming. Regis was glad his son had such good friends by his side.

Speaking of friends, Cor and Clarus were eager to be moving. “Good luck,” he bid them leave. “Seal the doors!” King Regis called as he passed the threshold. Taking one last moment to look at his son as the doors closed to the crystal chamber locking them inside. He prayed it would not be the last.

The doors hissed as they magnetically sealed. The lights within dimming to cast the room into a purple glow.

“Well,” Prompto swung his arms as he looked about. “This is going to be boring.”

Noctis was looking thoughtfully at the door. “They only way in is with a keypass, right?” He asked Ignis.

His advisor nodded. “Of course.”

“Can we disable the keypad?”

Ignis tilted his head in consideration. “I’m not sure,” he said honestly. “We might want to check the computer consoles to see if there is a way to do so from the side.”

“On it!” Called Prompto heading over to the systems along the outer wall. “Wow, ok. This seems a little too… yep, there we go. Done!” He cheered. “I’ve now officially trapped us inside this windowless, heatless-” he rubbed his arms noticing the temperature for the first time. “Room with no access to a bathroom.”

“Please don’t tell me you need to take a shit,” Gladio crossed his arms, also bare but he felt just comfortable as he was.

“No!” Prompto flushed. “I mean, not yet. But we are going to be in here a few hours.”

“He has a point,” Ignis concluded turning to Noct.

“Why are you looking at me?”

“This was your plan, after all.”

“Yeah well,” Noctis was not a hundred percent sure he wasn’t blushing now too. “I make the plans, you handle the details. Bathroom breaks fall under your jurisdiction.” Not that Noct hadn’t been witness to far too many of his friends’ more private moments during their time together. He’d rather not relive any of them again if he didn’t have to.

Removing the ever-present notepad from his pocket Ignis jotted down a short memo. “I believe you are correct,” he conceded. “I shall scout the area and select an appropriate corner to service our needs.”

Noctis palmed his face. “Can we please not shit in the crystal room, okay? I’m not sure if dad would laugh or be pissed at the lack of respect. What am I saying? He’d laugh.”

Prompto was grinning. “Yay for poop jokes! But seriously, what are we going to do while we wait?”

“King's Knight?” Noct suggested, pulling out his phone.

“Now we’re talking!”

“Hey,” Gladio pushed himself from the wall he had been leaning on. “Don’t count me out, you two. I’m going to kick both your asses.”

Ignis just sighed lightly. At least they were entertained. Better than being at each other throats, that was sure. They had some time yet before the signing. Even then there was a chance the attack might not even make it as deep as the crystal room. They were, after all, the last line of defence. Here’s hoping that line did not need testing.

He looked to his own phone for entertainment and instead found a photo he had taken of his parents during his last visit. His mother had insisted, as he would have been gone for a few weeks to Altissia. She had claimed it was always important to take something from home whenever you travelled far.  

They were still within the city. Though he had warned them of the possible attack they had refused to leave the family home.It was not something to dwell on, he knew. They were capable of making their own decisions, as was he. His eyes wandered towards the unruly black hair of his prince. He knew his place.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...

King Regis had always thought himself a good man. A fair king. A loving father.

It did not stop his desire to drive a blade deep into the gut of the other ruler beside him however. The Emperor of Niflheim had spent his life dominating their world one region at a time in his sick desire for peace under Niflheim rule. A great and mighty emperor which employed beasts and daemons to do it’s bidding and left only ruin in his wake.

Once they destroyed Insomnia, himself and take the crystal there would be little hope in his son rising to meet his destiny. What bigger threat to Niflheim’s armies than a single prince with the ability to remove the Starscourge completely from their world?

And to think… his Noctis had done it. This son had risen to meet the Empire’s forces time and time again with his friends by his side. He had fought through eternal night, slayed the daemons who had infested their home, to bring back the sun.

That first morning when his son had curled against him in bed like the boy he used to be, it had been a shock to realize his son’s frame was now taller than his own. Had his baby boy really grown so much these last years? Boy turned man before his eyes.

As the tale of his son’s journey came pouring out like an unstoppable tide, so filled with pain, grief and fear- There had also been moments of joy too. Those moments, held tightly to Noctis’ heart had been able to see his son through the darkness.

But his boy had wept. After everything they had gone through, after finally defeating the Starscourge and his own death at the hand of his ancestors, to have to start all over again had almost been too much to bear. He had begged him to make the pain stop.

Regis had wept then too, overwhelmed by guilt and sorrow. His baby boy, the one he used to carry in his arms, held him when he cried his first, tiny feet kicking and eyes too dark in his small round face with not a hair on his head. He had been a quiet baby and sweet child and Regis wept for that child’s broken heart.

To know what was asked… He damned the gods for what it had done, could do, to his son as much as he thanked them for giving his boy another chance at life. To do things differently. To change his _fate_ , he prayed.  

The master of ceremonies, hiding just out of view of the proceedings, gave the sign for the kings to rise from their chairs and approach the signing table. The table sat between the divide of their nations. On one side of the room sat Lucians, on the other those dignitaries and people of note from Niflheim’s delegation. Over their heads, a small camera drone broadcasted the processing to the people of Lucis.

Today would mark a day in history.

King Regis found standing shoulder to shoulder with the other rule equally distasteful. Noctis’ tale of finding the Emperor's robes laying on the throne sprung to mind and Regis had to hold tight to his desire to smirk. At least this vile man’s days were numbered and in another life, his son had been the one to bury his blade in the man’s ageing gut.

Regis felt the need to fill the silence, an urge he rarely gave into, however, the large hall was altogether too silent. Remembering Noct’s recount of these events he couldn’t help but speak, “Tell me… how heavy a sentence does the crime of theft carry in your empire?”

The Emperor’s response was smooth and delivered with a secret, vile smile. “Among the heaviest. Although there is one,” he lifted a single finger. “... exception,” he grinned.

Regis began to turn his head before he remembered himself, returning his gaze forward. While the people watching outside could not hear their words, they were still watching. “What is that?”

Staring purposefully ahead as well the Emperor replied, “A curious old law I still permit in the outlands. A thief who escapes his captors can no longer be held accountable for his crime.”

That drew King Regis’ gaze and he found himself staring at the older man’s profile. “A warning to the victim. Never show weakness, lest you forgo the hand of justice.” He turned away again, eyes ahead. He mustn’t allow himself to be drawn into any games.

Onside Cor stood waiting with the crownsguard. To his left, his shield stood at the ready. All their pieces were in place. He would no forget his purpose.

“Oh, no, good king.” The Emperor’s eyes crackled with delight. The clerk was coming forward now, treaty open for their signing. Outside the noise from the people rose in volume. “Far from it.” Though Regis felt the other king’s eyes on him, he kept his own forward.

The treaty was placed on the table, a single artfully crafted pen waiting. So, this was it.

Regis spared a thought for his son. He reached across the bond they shared by magic and blood- a single warm caress of _stay safe and I love you_ \- before taking a loose hold of his armiger within his palm. He kept it hidden just under the table against his side. Waiting.

There would be another cue from the master of ceremonies to proceed with the signing, the timing worked out with the broadcastings speaking outside. Beside him, the Emperor continued on, “It is a warning to the hand of justice itself never to loosen its grip.”

An explosion rocked the foundation of the Citadel, quickly followed by another.

While Regis had been warned, his eyes still travelled the room for signs of danger as cries rose outside the signing room and faintly in the distance by the front of the Citadel steps. The explosion seemed to have been minor. Small. Likely the rebel protesters outside. A distraction then. Or a sign?

The Emperor turned, hand going for a weapon inside his robes.

King Regis summoned his armiger but the pull of the weapons stuttered in his grasp. Only his own blade materializes from the crystal whirl of spirit shards. The blade hovered over his shoulder aimed at the enemy king. It was not the show of power he had been going for, but it would have to do. The rest of his people had drawn their own weapons to face off against the Empire with their guns drawn across the long dividing table creating a stalemate.

The Emperor laughed, “Is that all you have?”  

Regis did not react to his words. He would show this man no weakness. “The crystal will not serve you,” he warned.

“Nor you..” smiled the Emperor. “Once I take it from this accursed city.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” King Regis voiced because it was clear they were waiting. Their ships would be closing in on the Wall waiting for the moment it dropped. He prayed that they did not.  

Another explosion rocked the building causing the glass of the stained window to shatter. Bits of plaster rained down but the roof held. The Emperor’s smile grew. That had been from inside. Another blast, larger this time. More plaster rained down and they rocked on their feet. When the enemy king’s eyes flicked to the window Regis knew he was checking on the Wall still glittering in the sky.

There should have been Kingsglaives stationed right outside the signing room and although Clarus had argued against it, Regis had them moved to guard the crystal instead. The crystal was more important, even more so the life of his son. A few extra blades could make all the difference. So in place of the Kingsglaives, he had stationed more crownsguard. They should have already rushed into the room with the first explosion but all the doors stayed firmly sealed. That did not bode well.

However, he refused to wait anymore. With a movement of his hand, a glimmering crystal shield began to form over himself and the others on his side of the room. The movement caused the Emperor's men to open fire. Their bullets bounced uselessly off the magic shield.

The Emperor was sneering fiercely now. “You think that will be enough?”

“Maybe,” Regis tilted his head a bit. “But I think this will help.”

With a flick of his wrist, he sent a glass flask around his shield. It landed with a crystal _tink_ against the signing desk, nearly right on top of the treaty. Which was fitting, he thought as the flask shattered into dust.

The empire noblemen closest ceased firing to throw themselves back. The air was suddenly charged was ozone. Others didn’t seem to understand the change in the room or maybe had never encountered such a thing before during whatever privileged lifestyle they had within the Empire. He doubted many of them had seen frontline duty.

The Emperor stumbled back, alone with Regis on the other side of the signing table as his men moved back towards the door and surrounding wall for shelter from the literal storm Regis had just unleashed.

The first bolt went off like a bomb. It screamed through the air striking the table and shattering it to pieces, sending flaming bits of paper and wood into the air. Static built, causing the hairs on his arms to stand, as a second bolt shot down. This one further into the room. Regis put his focus on the shields protecting his own, pulling them back tight to the people within causing them to step back. Slowing he inched them back from the middle of the room. Another bolt landed, this time arching off in three different directions striking men. Two screamed going down while the other simply dropped.

A voice roared over the storm, “I’ve had enough of this!” Ravus Nox Fleuret, Regis had been surprised by the changes in the young man since he had last seen him. He had grown into a hard and bitter man.

Powerful as well.

Ravus rose his rapier sword like a lightning rod causing the next bolt to veer toward him. He struggled against the strike before flinging it toward Regis’ shield wall closest to him.

Regis and those within flinched at the impact to the shield and he couldn’t prevent the cracks which formed along its surface. The sickening satisfaction on Ravus’ face only helped to drive home how much the man had changed. Regis put more concentration into mending the breaks before the wayward man could exploit their weakness.

“We can’t hold this, your majesty!” Clarus Amicitia at his side clenched his sword and wall-shield. Regis knew his friend meant him and he feared he was right. While the thundara had taken down some of their numbers and sowed a bit of chaos, Regis did no wish to endanger those of his counsel if he could prevent it.

“Where are the guards?” They needed to capture the Emperor while they could. They did not have enough fighters in the room and with his own magic lacking without the aid of the crystal, they were going to be sorely matched.

“The doors are sealed from the outside.” Regis flinched as another redirected bolt struck his shield. His own Shield held his arm to help brace him. “I can’t reach the men-” Another bomb exploded. The room shaking. More plaster fell, bits sliding down the shields. Clarus cursed. “They’re trying to blow the crystal out!”

A look out the shattered window showed the Wall still glittering in place. “We have to hold our own.” Regis grit his teeth. Ravus had begun to concentrate his attack onto a single point of the shields now. They would fall soon. He would not be able to sustain them much longer.

The Emperor laughed, “Where is your gods’ strength now? The crystal will fail you!”

“Flip it!” Clarus hissed, moving close and around, holding his long shield more before his king ready for when his own magically one dropped. “The shield. Flip it, pin them down!”

King Regis smirked. It was a bit underhanded, but the idea and delight of turning the tides of this battle gave the ageing king the strength he needed to do just that. He should have thought about it before, to be honest.

The panels of his shields, made up a glittering transparent interlocking octagons, flipped. The change caused a few of the empire’s men to hesitate. Even Ravus pulled back on his next strike.

But the young man was smart and caught on quick. Ravus drove towards the main doors. Regis’ shield didn’t cover the whole room. It only ran the length of the large table, now upturned. He didn’t have the strength to expand it further.

It was still effective though. Tightening the outer edges first, fish-netting the Empire’s nobles, generals and marshals back against the wall only for the shield to vacuum-seal over them.

It had missed both Ravus and the Emperor on opposite ends of the room.

The Emperor turned, white robes flaring out, gun in hand. “You will not win this!” The first shot pinged off Clarus’ shield has he rushed forward. The second passed over the King’s Shield’s shoulder. The next also went wide.

Regis couldn’t spare any extra attention to those around him. He needed to hold the shields. Just a little longer and most of them would be unconscious.

There was a banging against the doors. His crownsguard were working on breaking down the doors. Good. They would need them shortly.

Ravus was already running. “It will be mine!” The prince of Tenebrae flicked his blade out quick as a snake to deflect bullets and blades from the Lucian men caught in his path to the king.

On his other side, Clarus was upon the Emperor now. The man was no warrior. A swift punch to the head had him down on the floor. Turning back to protect his king, Ravus was nearly upon him. “Regis!”


	11. Chapter 11

The safe room wasn’t very large. With the three of them inside it was also rather warm. Along with Nyx pacing the eight feet length of the room, it was near unbearable.

They had been inside for over two hours already and each of them hoped they wouldn’t have to wait much longer. 

Luna had made every attempt to engage the glaive hoping it might still his anxious pacing but to no avail. Nyx Ulric was not a man used to waiting, it seemed, and she wasn’t sure how to go about settling him. He was quick to a smile and a story most of the time, but now with the threat of Niflheim looming overhead, he had gone quiet.

His partner, on the other hand, sat almost lazily in the corner furthest from the door tracking his progress. “Nyx, if you’re not going to sit, will you at least stand still for five minutes. You’re starting to give me a headache.” His friend didn’t even spare him a look. “How’d you even stand gate duty? It must have been torture. I know I’d be ready to hang myself after a few days just standing-”

Nyx stopped suddenly as he felt the faint vibrations of a distant explosion through the soles of his boots. 

“Was that a-?” Libertus pushed himself to his feet, hands against the wall to help him rise. 

Nyx nodded tightly. “Yeah-” He felt it a second time. “Seems like the Niffs are making their move.”

With her hands before her, the princess’s shoulders were pulled tight. Her heart beating quickly, though she did her best to calm her anxiety. “Will we be safe here?” she asked even knowing she cared little for the answer or her own safety at that moment. Not with both King Regis and Prince Noctis both in danger. 

“I wouldn’t worry,” Nyx dismissed her concern. “These things are bomb proof. They’ll have to dig us out and then cut it open if they want any chance of getting to us.” He rapped his knuckles against the metal wall.

“Or wait us out,” Libertus pointed out. “What? It’s not like there is a lot of food or water in here. Sure we’d last a while but these things aren’t made to live in forever.” His friend gave him a hard look, eyes flicking over to the princess. “Oh, like she’s not smart enough to know that without me saying anything. I hardly doubt she’s a wilting flower after years under the empires thumb.”

There was another blast, distant still. 

Fists balled tight, Nyx returned to pacing like a wildcat in a cage. 

“Man, seriously, this place is small enough,” Libertus crossed his arms. “Doesn’t matter right now what’s happening out there. We’re to stay with the Princess. Those are our orders.” He knew his friend wanted nothing more at that moment than to join the fighting. Be the  _ hero _ .

“Please,” Lunafreya reached for Nyx’s arm as he passed. Her hands trailing down as he stopped to cradle his balled fist within hers. “I know this is not ideal. We have to trust in King Regis and Prince Noctis.” She met his eyes, holding his stare. “I know you wish to fight, but I am thankful for your protection.”

“Shit…” Nyx sighed, running his free hand back through his hair, shoulders dropping as he allowed the tension to leave his body. He couldn’t say no to her. Not with those eyes, so big and sea-bright blue. The air around her forever smelt like sweet forest blossoms which reminded him of home and warmer things. He turned, letting her hands fall away from him as he moved to press his back into the corner by the door. He bowed his head, arms crossed as he set himself about waiting.

The other two shared a look. Libertus shrugged, settling back against the opposite wall again. At least he had stopped pacing. 

The next blast shook them on their feet and instantly had everyone at attention again.

“Fuck, that was inside,” Libertus opened and closed his hands trying not to summon his weapons in such an enclosed space.

Nyx had no such reservation as he called his daggers to his palms. “They’re after the crystal.” Not that he was surprised. They had been warned it was going to happen after all but some part of him had hoped that wasn’t the case. It drove home the whole reality of the situation all the more. Even after they had been bound again as  _ Prince  _ Noctis’ kingsglaives, there had still been some small part of him that didn’t want to believe the bleak reality of the future the young prince had described. 

Now, however, those predictions were coming true.

Luna looked between them. “Do you think-” Another blast shook them. With eyes unseeing, the princess turned to look past Libertus’ shoulder to where she could feel the crystal. “Noctis…” 

There was a faint computer beep from the door. The only warning they had before it opened suddenly and left them blinking in the brighter light.

Filling the entirety of the opening stood General Glauca flanked by a small host of Niflheim soldiers. Wrapped in his liquid metal armour, with hints of purple flashes between sections, he had been a figure of Nyx’s nightmares for some time. While he had never personally faced off against Glauca on the field, knowing him to be his own mentor and now former leader of the Kingsglaives, Titus Drautos, set his blood on fire. 

General Glauca discarded a keypass to the floor before reaching a metal hand inside, palm up. “Come along, princess.” The helm distorted the man’s voice but now that Nyx knew who was really behind the mask he wondered how he had never noticed it before.

A single stepped to the side placed Nyx between General Glauca and the princess of Tenebrae. He raised his daggers. “You keep your Niff lovin’ hands off of her,” he sneered.

General Glauca snotted. “Foolish sentiment. You are outmatched, Ulric. I’d ask you to back down, but honestly, it matters little.”

“Is that what you thought of Crowe?!” Libertus pushed forward, his own daggers in hand. “You fucking bastard!” Nyx grabbed his arm before his friend could launch himself forward. He couldn’t very well fight Glauca in the doorway.

While they couldn’t see his face, they sensed that General Glauca was amused as he took a few steps back into the Queen’s room. The safe room had been hidden behind the panelling of an inner wall of the sitting room only accessible through a keypad behind another hidden section in the wall covered by a painting. There was no way they could fight within such a space. Swinging out with their daggers was as likely to strike the princess as it was the enemy. 

Nyx stepped out first, his partner at his side. He took quick stock of the situation. Sixteen Niffs all armed with guns and blades. Eight ringed around them. Another four out of the way by the windows and another two on either side of the exit door. All regular foot soldiers and not their M.T. units. Even so, they likely had dozens more attacking other parts of the Citadel. Numbers like that wouldn’t have been allowed in for the treaty signing. Meaning they had likely been sneaking them in for some time and recruiting sympathizers. Given the rebels they also roped into attacking the Citadel, it was hardly a surprise, though it didn’t bode well for their own odds.

This wasn’t an attack, after all, it was an invasion. 

“Keep back, princess.” Libertus put an arm out when Princess Lunafreya moved to exit the safe room as well. For her part, she didn’t protest and simply stopped within the small space doing her best to appear calm. 

The glaives glanced at the exit door when it opened. “Ah,” Chancellor Ardyn Izunia smiled, pulling off his hat. “I see General Glauca has located our missing Princess!” He strode into the ring of soldiers who parted to allow him to pass before closing in again. “You had us  _ worried _ , my dear. I do hope your hosts have treated you well?”

Both glaives were as tight as bowstrings, backs rigid and weapons ready. Luna, for her part, bowed her head. “I am sorry for any stress caused, Chancellor.”

Ignoring both men, the Chancellor stepped closer. His eyes fixed sole on her. “No worries, my dear. I fear I’m in need of your help. See, it seems Prince Noctis has lost his way.” Amber eyes flicked between their faces before turning his back to them. With a wave, he dropped his hat back onto his head. “I had meant to met the boy in Galdin Quay.” He smiled over his shoulder innocently. “Didn’t want him to be late for his own wedding! Now, did I?”

Nyx hadn’t even noticed how close he was to just flinging his dagger into the Chancellor’s back till the princess placed her hand on his arm. She met his eyes only briefly before turning back to face the Niflheim Chancellor. “That was kind of you, Chancellor.”

“Yes…” He stopped beside General Glauca. “But we must be going. Princes to find, and all that.” He held out a hand. “Come along then.”

“No-”

“Princess-” 

Nyx and Libertus moved to block her path, their faces hard, brows drawn and ready to fight. She smiled gently at their objections. “Please, allow me past. The Chancellor means me no harm.”

“You don’t know that,” Libertus spat. 

“Careful now, or I might take offence,” Chancellor Ardyn warned with the same serene smile on his lips. “I would never hurt a lady.” Somehow Nyx sincerely doubted that. “However we do not have all day, I fear. We might get going, princess.”

To be honest, Nyx wasn’t sure what to do. He sneered at the Chancellor. It was his duty to protect the princess. He had no issues giving his life to do so, even without the prince’s orders. However fighting now, no matter how much his blades hungered for Niff blood or the new strength he had gained from Prince Noctis, would only lead to a very quick and ultimately useless death. 

Niflheim had held the princess this last decade and had yet to truly harm her. They obviously needed her still. Likely as bait for the prince if nothing else. She also still moved the people and their love tended to follow wherever she went. Not that it had helped the empire much but it would drive the people of Lucis to her rescue. 

He grit his teeth. Knuckles going white around his blads before he sheathed both daggers. They shattered into crystal motes as they returned to the armiger. “I’m coming too.”

Amusement sparked in the Chancellor’s eyes. “Are you?” He smiled sweetly. “Now, why would I allow that?”

“You want to find the prince, don’t you?” It was a risk, but if it meant being able to secure the princess’s safety. It would have to be enough. There would be other chances of escape. He just had to keep close. 

“Of course I do!” He looked affronted at the very idea. “Baby birds should not be so far from their nests, after all. But what would you be able to offer that your fellow brethren cannot?” At their expressions, he just smiled again. “Come now, where do you think they went? There can’t be many of you left now. With the king all but spent you have little power left here.”

The Chancellor placed a hand on General Glauca’s armoured shoulder. “Why, just ask your old friend here! Or better yet, why don’t we show them the benefits of our empire. General Glauca?”

Nyx and Libertus were both caught off guard when their former leader rushed them. Nyx was thrown back into the wall panelling beside the safe room door before General Glauca landed a kick to Libertus’ stomach which sent the glaive into and over one of the floral couches by the window. Pulling himself upright, General Glauca stared down at Princess Lunafreya’s startled blue eyes. Her hands were white with how hard she was holding them.

“Now,” Chancellor Ardyn was at her side. Luna took a step back then, feeling fear crawl up her spine and set the small hairs on edge. She had never liked having the Chancellor so close. “It’s time we find that prince of yours.” Another blast inside the Citadel rocked the room and the Chancellor only grinned wider. “General? You too, if you please. Let your men deal with these pups.”

“Wait, no!” Nyx was pulling himself back to his feet, arm around his waist but the Chancellor was already leading Princess Lunafreya through the door with a hand on her lower back and a mocking smile on his lips. General Glauca closed the door behind them.

A heartbeat later the soldiers were attacking.

A bullet caught Nyx in his left arm before he’s even called his daggers back. Then he’s off the floor and rushing the nearest Niff. Across the room, Libertus has taken cover behind the couch he was thrown over. Nyx cannot help but smirk as the soldiers continued to focus on putting holes in the furniture. It takes Libertus only moments to stealth cloak himself to come at them from behind. He’s downed three by the time the rest have turned but by then a short catches the glaive in the leg and he’s downed. 

“Shit!” Nyx disengages from the soldier he’s locked blades with, throwing a dagger into the man closest to his friend. The blade finds home in the Niffs chest and Nyx’s added weight as he warps across the space drives the blade home in a clean kill. “You okay?”

“We’re not going to win this,” Libertus answers back. Nyx notices several of the soldiers' smirk at that. He’s not wrong. They are still sorely outnumbered and backed into a corner furthest from the door. 

Time was up, the Niflheim soldiers were rising their guns. Out of the corner of his eye, Nyx sees a shadow pass over the window and he moves. “Duck and cover!”

He flung a hand out, flames roaring from his palm in an uncontrolled wave into the room. The Niffs closest reared back from the fire before the rest opened gunfire on them. Nyx, sheltered behind Libertus’ magic shield had his arm around his friend’s big shoulders, pulling him to his feet. “Hold on!” With all his strength he aimed his dagger at a crack in one of the larger windows. It shattered with the impact and Nyx warped them both out into the open air outside the Citadel.


	12. Chapter 12

They were standing around Ignis’ phone to watch the live-stream of the signing. Noctis was anxious. His leg twinged he was so tense. He hated this. He hated knowing that he had sent his father to his possible death all over again. Maybe he should have just forced his father’s hand to call the whole thing off. Even with the warning, there were no guarantee their plan, which consisted of save the crystal and not _die_ , was going to work. In all honesty, there had been little more that they had been able to do with such short notice and the kingdom’s limited resources.

The treaty was being placed on the table before his father and the Emperor. Noct could see their lips moving as they spoke to each other but whatever they were saying was lost to the host’s commentary of the events. He struggled to watch, worried that if he even so much as blinked he might miss any of his father’s last moments being _alive_ , yet all he wanted was to ask Ignis to turn it off. He didn’t know who to pray to anymore, but Noctis prayed all the same for his father to come out of this alive.

He wasn’t sure if he would be able to do this if he lost him again. Wasn’t the whole point of going through this to save the lives of those he loved? If not, then what was the point?

Warmth, like standing in a sudden sunbeam on a cloudy day, bloomed around his heart. His breath hitched, hand raising to press against his chest trying to hold onto the feeling least it leave too soon.

“Noct?” Ignis’ hand was on his arm in concern.

The prince had to blink back sudden tears. “Dad…” He swallowed as the feeling faded. His father had just reached out to him, he wanted to do the same but didn’t dare distract him.

Ignis again moved to ask if he was alright when something happened on the screen. King Regis and those within the room suddenly shifted, bracing themselves or catching hold of tables and chairs. The feed quickly cut to a shot of the crowds outside. A large ploom of smoke rose over the fleeing spectators. As they watched another explosion went off. They stared at the screen for a beat almost waiting for it to be wrong. They were too deep within the Citadel to feel the explosion themselves after all.

However, for Noctis, he knew this to mark only the beginning.

The feed cut back to the signing hall only to be met with static and frantic words from the speaker over the screams outside. The sounds echoed hauntingly within the large space. Ignis turned off and tucked away his phone then. They didn’t need to see anymore.

Prompto took a deep breath. “Well, here we go…” He licked his lips nervously. Noct was reminded that this was Prompto’s first real battle outside training.

Gladio, for his part, just rolled his shoulders with an eager smile. “About time too. I’m tired of sitting around.”

“Don’t be too eager, Gladio,” Ignis warned. “While I agree some action would be welcome, it is better they do not make it this far.”

“Yeah, I know-” Gunfire sounded in the corridor. “Too late.”

“Unit one, secure the perimeter! Unit two, stand your ground!” The shouted commands from the crownsguard outside the door were muffled but still clearly understood from within.

“Secure, check. Soundproof, not so much.” Prompto turned about, eyes moving over the rounded panel walls as he summoned his guns. “Alright, I can do this…” he murmured to himself.

The sounds of battle increased outside. Bullets embedded into the armoured walls of the crystal room. Cries from men on both sides started and cut off. Inside was oddly calm as they waited. The lights soft with their purple glow as the computers _hummed_ in the background.

Noctis clap a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “You _can_ do this. I would know,” he reassured his best friend. “Nothing to worry about.”

Prompto laughed weakly with an attempted-smile. “If you say so.” He readjusted his grip on his guns.

Even Ignis stepped forward to offer his support to the blonde. “Remember your training and try not to overthink,” his words were calm and even. If he was nervous he didn’t show it.

Everyone started when the nearby computer beeped. Prompto dropped his guns back to the ether to free his hands as he skipped over to the readout printing on the screen. “They’ve got a keypass!”

“What?!” Noctis was at his side, eyes watching the screen printed out the second failed attempt to access the door. There was a muffled curse outside before a gunshot and a body slamming into the door, sliding down to the floor.

Ignis ran his thumb over his bottom lip. “They’ve been working with someone on the inside, that much is clear. Titus Drautos would have had access to these rooms as head of the Kingsglaives. He likely passed on the keys to Niflheim sometime before he left.”

“Good thing we disabled it then,” Gladio rested his sword on his shoulder, eyeing the door.

“Shit,” Noctis fisted his hands into his hair, leaning against the computer console. He slumped forward. “I should have known…” What else had he missed?

“Hey,” Prompto crouched onto the balls of his feet to meet his friend’s downcast eyes. “We don’t expect you to know everything.”

“Yeah, but-”

“Noct.” The prince’s eyes jumped to Ignis standing a ways behind his best friend. “You’ve done enough.”

Gladio scoffed. “Yeah, leave some of the work to us.”

Prompto smiled, nodding to his friend. Before he could comment further a blast knocked the blonde onto his ass as the room shook. He was quick to recover, scrambling back to his feet to join the others in the centre of the room. “Was that a bomb?!” He asked, summoning his guns once again.

Noctis looked grim. “They’re trying to blow the doors.”

Ignis tisked. “Good luck to them. They will never get through those doors.”

“Um…” Prompto pointed a little above the door to a crack in the wall. “But how bombproof is the rest of the room?”

“Ignis?”

The advisor met his prince’s eye. “The room is secure. However, Prompto does have a point. The doors _are_ the strongest point.”

“Which means…” Gladio stilled, listening. He put a hand out to push Prompto back behind him as he turned to face the crystal and the far wall behind it. With a hand signed he said, ‘silents, enemy group ahead.’ They were all trained well enough to heed the warning.

It was true, listening closely Noct could make out the difference. While it seemed their crownsguard and kingsglaives had managed to retake their position by the door. The enemy was now gathered down the corridor just passed the computer systems near the wall opposite from the entrance. If they set a strong enough blast there…

“Get down!” Gladio pulled both Ignis and Prompto down as they had been closest. Noctis standing behind, while he felt the brush of his advisor’s hand as Ignis moved to grab him as well, stood tall.

The blast blew shards of metal, concrete and dust inward. Shrapnel rained against the computers and the shielding around the crystal's housing leaving dents and sparks in their wake. One larger piece missed the group by inches. The room shook with the blast. Smoke ghosted through the opening as everyone gathered their bearings.

Eyes alight with magic, Noctis rose a hand out. Before the first soldier was able to make their way inside the telltale crystal shimmer of a shield wall bloomed across the opening. Guns at the ready the enemy gathered just outside. One of the Niffs banged a fist into the barrier with a curse. “Blow it again!”

“Noct?” Ignis was standing back at his side. Gladio had his shield out, half coving him from the front without impeding his concentration, or at least trying to. Noctis had never done this before. It had always been a passive ability of his father’s. The king only fought if all other tactics failed. Noctis had always been more headstrong, charging directly into battle. Gladio used to complain until he realized it was useless. Noctis just couldn’t stop being the first to land a strike.

He had learned since then.

As the soldiers pulled back from view, a new one quickly moved in to place a charge at the base of his shield.

“Um, guys?” Prompto moved behind the crystal pillar for cover as Ignis and Gladio held their positions before their prince. If Noct wouldn’t be moved then neither would they. Prompto held twin guns up at the ready, taking a deep breath and waited.  

Noctis kept his own mind focused on the opening. So close to the crystal, Noctis' magic felt like a deep endless pool. He remembered his elemancy lessons only vaguely and had never tried to move beyond their teachings. (He had been warned from a young age never to stray from their lessons) However, with the power of the Six and the Crystal humming so close to the surface... With a thoughtful tilt of his head, Noctis raised his other hand as the blast exploded in a flash of blinding white light.

Ignis turned his back to the blast, one arm siding behind his waist, the other long his collarbone and neck. All without impeding, or moving, his arms. In contrast, Gladio had forced himself completely in front, shield out and sword ready. It obscured Noct’s vision of the opening causing him to grit his teeth in concentration lest he lose the shield completely. 

So while Noctis couldn’t see what happened when the soldiers tried to rush through the opening they had thought they had just blasted, Prompto’s snort-laugh said it all as he lowered his guns with a shit-eating grin.

Even Ignis turned, brows raised, impressed. “Well done, Noct.”

Gladio snorted and relaxed his stance stepping back to the side. While Noct’s concentration on the second, smaller shield he had cast around the bomb had been broken, it had managed to take the brunt of the blast. The main shield had held but now featured a webbing of cracks across it. The Niffs had tried to rush the opening before the smoke had fully settled causing several to bounce off in a rather comical fashion.

In another time he might have laughed as well. Right now he was just thankful his main shield had held.

The same soldier as before pushed himself forward with a curse when he saw the shield still standing. “Hit it again!” Obviously, the leader of their attack, Noct’s made a mental note and was sure Ignis did the same.

“Sir, that was our last charge,” answered a Niflheim soldier just out of view.

Inside Prompto pointed with a mocking, “Ha!”

Even Gladio laughed when the Niffs turned their way with what they assumed were dark glares hiding behind their helmets. The commander’s whole posture stiffened with his obvious anger. “Then what are you waiting for! Shoot through it!” He backed up as his men ringed around the opening, raising their guns.  

Ignis was in his ear, “Can you hold them?”

Noctis shook his head as they opened fire. The sound was near deafening. The repeated strikes caused sections of the wall to flair a near opaque white. “I can’t heal the wall. I’ll need to recast it,” he winced. All the bullets felt like a hundred ant bites across his nerves and made focusing difficult.

“Recast as before?” Ignis asked, meaning for Noct to double cast again.

Noctis only shook his head. He knew it would be too much. It had been tricky enough casting the smaller wall around the bomb the first time. Building up a second wall would break both, he had no doubt.

“Plan?” Gladio shifted restlessly, eyes staying fixed on the opening.

“The crownsguard are still fighting,” Ignis gave a frustrated sigh. “How well, I do not know. There are at least twenty soldiers there,” He pointed to the opening. “More just behind in the adjacent hallway and more yet holding the corridor against our forces. While we were ready, I do not believe we counted on such numbers.”

Prompto’s eyes jumped from the magic wall to his friends. “So holding out till they’re gone isn’t going to be an option.”

“No,” answered Ignis. “We’re going to have to go on the offensive.”

Gladio bared his teeth. “We can’t just leave the crystal.”

“I’ll stay,” Noct volunteered. Before the other’s could protest he added, “I’ll drop the wall only long enough for you to get out.”

The younger blonde looked a little panicked. “Run out into the hail of bullets? Got it. Buddy, you sure you don’t have anything else in your new bag of tricks to help us out here?”

The wall was going to fall soon. Noctis could feel it fraying around the edges. He set his jaw and focused his attention forward. His silence was enough of an answer.

Gladio grunted. “Distraction, it is. Ignis, what you got?”

Dropping his daggers back into the ether, the older blonde moved to stand before the wall. He was careful not to block too much of it from his prince’s view. Shaking out his hands he readied himself. Gladio signed Prompto to move to the other edge of the opening, they framed it with Ignis in the centre waiting for Noctis to drop the wall.

Outside the gunfire had slowed, either they were starting to run lower on ammo or they had seen them change position and were pulling back to regroup. Either way, Ignis took a deep breath before pulling on the magic deep within through his bonds with his prince to summon a ball of fire to his palm.

He trusted his prince at his back. He fed that feeling along the bond, felt Noctis’ echoing anxiety and concern. There was a high chance he would take a bullet or two the moment the shield wall dropped but there was little to be done about it.

Ignis pulled back his arm and thrust the fireball straight at the wall. The shield dropped a hair’s breadth before the flames licked forward. Ignis’ spell shot from his palm right across the hall over the heads of the Niflheim soldiers. His left arm kicked back with the force of several impacts as his spell erupted in a splash of heat and light in the hall. Another hit caught his thigh, his knee going out. Men were screaming, several on fire. Noctis grit his teeth to stop from calling out. Gladio used the cover provided to wrap a hand around Ignis’ arm and pull him away from the direct opening, pressing a curative into his smoking hand.

Using a potion with gun wounds was never ideal. He’d have to get the bullets removed later. For now, it mattered not. Ignis broke the crystal flask and breathed deeply as the healing magic within infused into his body. He was back on his feet by the time Gladio moved into the hall, his own shield up for cover and Prompto had come around the edge of the opening, taking his own shots at the enemy. His aim was true and steady, Ignis was happy to note.

Ignis spared only a moment’s glance at his prince, looking grave and older than he had any right to be, before summoning his daggers and stepping out into the melee. The crystal shield wall closed across the opening behind him.

Jaw so tight his teeth groaned, Noctis regretted the choice the moment the wall sealed his friends out in the hallway. What was he doing? Hiding. He was fucking hiding. The Niffs had no more bombs to blow the casing on the crystal. The computer systems wouldn’t respond to their keypass no matter who gave it to them. They’d need to physically remove the crystal or the ring from his finger before the wall over Insomnia dropped.

So why was he waiting here while his friends fought?

“Prompto!” Gladio’s cry ranked against Noct’s concentration even as Prompto called back in assurance that he was alright.

They had faced worse odds with stronger opponents. But in the beginning? A pack of sabertusk had proven challenging. He had not counted on these numbers. His friends were now just outside the shield making little progress with Prompto's guns and Ignis’ throwing daggers. There were just too many guns to fight back against with swords.

“Iggy!” Prompto was quick to the other man’s side. Noctis could see red staining Ignis’ jacket far too quickly. While Prompto covered Ignis has he fumbled for a potion, Prompto cried out as he took a bullet himself in the back. Gladio cursed.

Magic bled into Noctis’ vision. 

* * *

It had taken them less than twenty minutes to reach beyond the wall to the waiting airship. Having the captain (former or not) of the Kingsglaives behind the wheel of one of the king’s own cars helped tremendously. No one stopped them and all gates opened for their approach. It seemed King Regis’ desire to keep the former captain’s treachery close to heart meant that many, especially those near the outer edges of the city, weren’t aware of the man’s true nature.

Ardyn had no issues using this to his benefit. A simple wave of his hand and those looking in would see none other than King Regis, Prince Noctis, the king’s shield and the Oracle being spirited away by the captain of the kingsglaive.

It had been so simple.

The Emperor was seething. “Why isn’t that wall down yet! We need to get that crystal.”

Prince Ravus Nox Fleuret wasn’t in much better spirits as he all but dragged his sister up the ramp into the waiting airship. He sneered, “They should not have been able to put up such resistance.”

“Ah, ah. You, gentlemen, forget,” Ardyn waved a finger at them. Behind him, General Glauca stomped up the ramp to speak with the soldiers within. “They are but a cornered beast and even a dying wolf can still-” There was a great pull of power. It was a thing he knew all too well. It had his eyes moving back to the Citadel far within the city’s centre. “What?!” Amber eyes wide, he stared.

The sky began to darken as black clouds began to gather over the city. Lightning snapped and crashed down against the Wall shooting sparks. Over it all rose the great robed figure of Ramuh with his mighty golden staff in hand. The Astral’s eyes were fixed on the Citadel low him.

“How…?” Ardyn took a step down towards the city. His eyes quickly cut to the Oracle but her own surprise was plain to see even if she then clasped her hands together and bow her head in prayer.

Ravus’ face was as thunderous as the sky. “So the gods answer their call now too?”

Ramuh bent low over the city, hand reaching down through the Wall as if it wasn’t even there, though it did block out the storm which followed him. Face impassive, the god pulled back his giant fist, bringing whatever, or whomever, he had just plucked from the city up to meet his eye.

There was only one other, if not the Oracle, who should be able to commune with the gods. The gods who should be _sleeping_ . The gods he planned to see _dead_.

Noctis Lucis Caelum had been within the city the whole time and the budding prince had somehow managed to call down an Astral to save them.

Ramuh had turned back to the city below. Lightning cracked against his golden staff the top of which was shaped into the head of a mesmenir with its sharp curved horn arching back. He raised it, all his movements slow yet etched with power. The winds grew, kicking up dust, forcing them to cover their eyes. Purple lightning wrapped itself in deafening waves around the god’s staff as he drew it even higher overhead.

Ardyn braced himself. They had lost this battle.

Ramuh threw the staff into the heart of the Citadel. Through the Wall, buildings and deep into the earth. The whole city blackened as night descended, power cut off but it was far from dark. The city glowed red as if on fire, filled with swirls of angry storm clouds.

The shockwave hit them first. Ardyn's hat flew from his head as the Oracle lost her footing when the ship rocked. A heartbeat later the lightning came. What didn’t strike within the city arched along the curve of the Wall exploding against the airships and dreadnoughts waiting without pausing. The Emperor grabbed Ardyn’s arm in shocked outrage as Ravus began issuing orders. “Get us in the air! Now!”

Not that it would keep the rest of them safe. The thunder followed next, so ear shattering deep they clutched their heads as stars exploded behind their eyes.

Ardyn raised his head back towards the crown city, brushing back his red hair, as he stood on the lowered back hatch as their ship rose from the ground. Their fleet, those who had been stationed around and over the city, rained down in fiery ruin against the Wall. The magical sheen of it mocking him as much as the looming god.

He couldn’t stop smiling. Ardyn wasn’t sure what angered him more, the fact that the Chosen King somehow, without his notice, managed to gain favour with the Astral Ramuh.

Or that said god hadn’t even looked his way.

It had been a long time since he had been surprised. Throwing his head back, Ardyn laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No worries, you didn't miss anything. There is a gap between Ravus attacking King Regis and now being with Ardyn and co. ;) 
> 
> We'll get to what happened in the middle, no worries.
> 
> I'd also like to point out I spelt Ardyn's name no less than six different ways in the last part. It's important to never not-sleep and write, and be sure to beta-sober lol


	13. Chapter 13

Prince Noctis of Lucis sat at his father’s bedside watching the slow rise and fall of his breathing. Not for the first time he wondered when his father had gotten so old. He looked small within the dark sheets of his bed. By all right he should have been resting in the infirmary, however, Noctis couldn’t bear the thought of his father waking there and had ordered everything needed to be brought to the King’s suite once the danger had passed.

It had been hours since the attack.

Noctis swallowed, trying not to think on, yet coming to terms with his father’s injury. Clarus had been aware enough around the drugs in his own system on the next bed over from his king’s to assure the young prince that losing the arm was better than his life.

The irony that it would be his father this time and not Ravus was not lost on Noctis. Yet the guilt ate at him nonetheless. It would be hard for his father to walk being unable to use his cane as he had. A small voice whispered that at least it hadn’t been his whole arm. Ravus had severed it along the forearm. The Tenebrae prince had been going for the kill hoping in that same moment that with the king’s ring arm severed from the king’s body that the Wall would fall.

The ring he had been wearing that day had been a decoy. One of several past kings had crafted to fool those with greedy fingers, as Ignis had put it.

The prince still would have liked the see Ravus’ expression when he had lifted the severed hand to find the ring cracked and useless before the King’s Shield had thrown him back with a bash of his great shield before standing guard over his king’s fallen form. According to Clarus, after that, a door to the upper balcony had opened and General Glauca had entered. The former Kingsglaive captain had jumped down, grabbed the Emperor before ordering the prince to pull back, retreating back through the higher door.

Once they had gone, whatever magic had been used to seal the doors lifted and allowed the crownsguard entrance. Cor had been beside himself, but the opening doors had also allowed more Niflheim soldiers to enter and the fighting had continued until Ramuh’s wrath had descended killing every remaining soldier and then some.

Apparently, the Empire had been slowing infiltrating the crown city for years. Titus Drautos hadn’t been the only high-level turncoat. There had been a surprising number of bodies to sort through and many angry families calling out for answers.

Noctis ran a hand over his eyes. He was tired. So tired. They had risen with the sun and now it was nearing the horizon and there was still much to do. First, he would check on the others down in the infirmary before following up with Cor. He should also try to eat something...

A shaky hand touching his arm brought Noctis from his thoughts and stopped him from rising. “I had always prayed for you to be happy…” His father took a deep breath, eyes shadowed with pain and clouded from painkillers. Noctis lowered himself back to his seat. His father’s remaining hand rose to trail fingertips along Noctis’ jaw. The prince cupped his father’s hand to his cheek with a sigh. “Selfishly I had even hoped to live long enough to see a grandbaby or two.”

Noctis snorted at that. “Two?” Had his father said this to him _before_ he was sure he would have only blushed and stammered some weak reply before attempting to flee. How things had changed...

His father smiled weakly, thinking the same. “Three would have also been welcome.”

Noctis smiled softly in return. “Is that all?” he teased. 

“Maybe a cat?” The king added, dropping his hand back to the bed sheets as his strength left him.

Noctis did laugh at that. “You’re getting crazy in your old age, old man,” he needled even as his eyes prickled with tears.

“Maybe,” King Regis’ agreed. When had he last seen his dad smile so? Laying, broken and worn his father's smile was nothing but full of proud, fatherly warmth.

The prince shook his head. “Shouldn’t you be asking what happened instead of daydreaming about grandkids?”

His father made a soft hum as he closed his eyes. “Time for that yet, I’m sure.”

“Sleeping on the job,” Noctis teased again, trying to keep the mood, and his thoughts, light. It pained him to see his father in such a way. He had always been so strong.

Regis opened his eyes with some effort. He had always loved his beautiful boy’s expressive eyes. Deep and dark blue which shone with so much light. Like his mother’s. “I believe it’s time for me to retire,” his tone with easy, if a bit slow from the drugs still in his system. “Take up fishing… I hear it’s quite nice this time of year.” Eyes drifting closed, he missed his boy’s fallen face.

It was a mark at how much Noctis had changed that he didn’t protest the idea. As far as he was concerned, his dad had done enough.

There was a rap at the bedroom door. His son called for them to enter. “Mr Scientia,” Noctis greets with a surprised smile. “It’s good to see you.”

His father’s attendant stood straight-backed in a crisp tailored suit with shining dress shoes and several chains hanging from the edge of his breast pocket to the buttonholes of his vest. It always amazed him how much Ignis had taken after his uncle. Right down to the glasses and stiff posture. Though unlike his nephew, Mr Scientia styled his hair back neatly against his head. It was no surprise really, like Gladio’s family, the House Scientia had served the royal family for generations.

Mr Scientia bowed low. “Your Highness.” He repeated the gesture towards his king. “Your Majesty.” He straightened. “I’m glad to see you have awoken.”

“Thank you, my friend. Now, I’d like you to give any reports you might be hiding behind that notebook of yours to my son.”

Noctis shook his head. “Don’t worry, dad. I can handle the reports. I’ve told everyone to give you some time to rest.”

Regis frowned. “What about you, son?”

The prince leaned down and pat his leg over the covers. “Don’t worry, I got this. I’ll send Clarus in.”

“Are you sure?”

Noctis’ eyes were soft in a way Regis had never seen them before. Love and warmth. Not the rebellious boy he had been mere days ago. “Prince, remember? I should be able to settle the council down enough to give us a few days peace.” Noctis leaned over and placed a kiss on his father’s head, much to his dad’s bemusement. “Get some rest.”

“I love you, son.” He couldn’t stop himself from saying.

His boy nodded, hand posed on the door. “Love you too, dad.”

* * *

The lone airship hovered above the gaping crater at the heart of the Disc of Cauthess. Both the meteor and the Archaean were gone.

As lead playwright and actor of this tale, Ardyn found himself oddly adrift as the comedy he had been shaping suddenly turned to a haunting mystery by a hand other than his own. His heart beat in a manner he hadn’t felt in so long.

It was oddly exciting. Finding and feeling the thrill of the unknown again. He had no doubt he would find all the answers given time, but in the meantime, he would savour this mystery.

How had Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum come to gain the blessings of the sleeping Astrals?

“I can’t believe they destroyed our entire fleet!” Ravus was still seething from their escape and defeat at the Crown City. “The ring of kings is even more powerful than I imagined.” His greed apparent to all but himself, it seemed.

Some of Ardyn’s remaining pawns left much to be desired. Nothing he couldn’t fix with the right tools. He eyed the prince in thought. There was a great room for improvements there.

“Why, that had little to do with the ring.” At Ravus’ sharp look Ardyn grinned with a dismissive wave of his hand. “It did, however, have everything to do with our young prince Noctis, of course! You’ve let your bitter anger towards the king for his abandonment of you and your sister blind you. Even if you had managed to kill King Regis, you still would have had to deal with your charming soon-to-be brother,” he smirked at Ravus’ darkened expression. “And the pantheon of gods he now controls.”

“But the crystal,” the Emperor was wrapped in a borrowed cloak yet still shivered as if cold. “You took the king’s hand from his arm and still the Wall did not fall,” he looked to Ravus for the answers. The Tenebrae Prince had none.

“Again, you are forgetting about the heir,” Ardyn tried to keep his tone light, even as he seethed because he too had forgotten. The little princely pawn had slipped his grasp and become a queen with total power of the board. But even a queen could be toppled. “King Regis must have passed the ring of Lucii, and control of the crystal, to his son before we arrived.”

“But that was one of the six!” The Emperor of Niflheim shook his head. “Chancellor…”

“Yes, yes,” he waved the Emperor away. “While I fear this will make things more difficult, we have killed one Astral already. Even with one of the six’s blessing, Insomnia will fall to the might of the Empire,” tone even, confident and reassuring. The Emperor was already nodding in agreement. “We’ll need to return to the Empire for a time.”

“I want that crystal, Chancellor Izunia,” the Emperor brooked no argument.

Ardyn bowed, “And you shall have it.” He waited till the Emperor had left before turning his attention to the remaining pair in the room.

Lunafreya Nox Fleuret sat perfectly on one of the benches along the hatchway walls used by their soldiers. Hands folded primly, back straight. The only tells of her distress were her eyes fixed firmly on the floor, the white of her knuckles and the paleness of her fair skin. Her brother stood over her as if guarding her with his presence.

“Princess,” Ardyn smiled wide and slow. “I don’t believe you’ve ever been to Gralea before.”

She did look up at that and the naked fear in her gaze thrilled him.

Behind the Tenebrae pair, the airship window showed a beautiful view of the Rock of Ravatogh. Ardyn’s smile widened further. The mountain seemed to glow in the evening sun. A sign? Likely not. A welcoming? Maybe.

“We just need to make a quick stop!” He winked. The princess paled further as his brother glared. “I am excited to show you the sights. The Empire is a place of beauty, after all!”

* * *

He was sitting at his dinner table, head in his hands as he looked over the numbers on the page in front of him while trying not to let the thousands of other little worries and issues worm their way into his mind. One thing at a time. It was going to take a while before things settled down. He knew that not everything needed to be sorted and completed right this minute.

He knew this time he wasn’t alone with his burden.

Cor was working on resecuring the Citadel and locking down Insomnia. Clarus was out for the time recovering from a head wound so a small cluster of crownsguard had been assigned to watch over his father. Though last he heard Clarus was with his father for the sack of company. Gladio was keeping an eye on the others and would be back soon. Prompto had been waiting for his turn with the medics to be treated. There had been so many from the attack that it would take them well into the night to work through everyone’s injuries. Out of everyone, Ignis had been hit the worse and Noctis planned to visit him as soon as he sorted out these reports.

He wasn’t going to think about Luna or the missing kingsglaive. Or that the Ardyn had been _here_ and had _seen_ and would _know_.

Right now Noctis needed to work on what to say to the press.

A noise behind him startled Noct. He moved quickly to his feet.

Ignis blinked at him in amusement. “A bit jumpy still, are we?” He finished setting down several plastic shopping bags.

“What are you doing here?” Noct questioned came out a bit harder than he meant to.

Ignis didn’t seem to mind the tone. “Making us a late dinner. Gladio is waiting for Prompto to be finished and will join us shortly. I believe we will be in for a long evening, so best to eat now.” He pulled a small pint of ice cream from one bag. Cheeses, meats, buns and some greens from the others. “Nothing fancy, I’m afraid. I didn’t want to start the shove if there is a chance at us being called away in a moment’s notice. Noct?”

Noctis wasn’t sure which expression was on his face at that moment, all he knew was the simmering anger and guilt churning around his gut. “Ignis, sit down.”

His advisor pulled a knife from the cupboard for the buns. “We don’t have much time till-”

“Ignis. Sit down.”

The older man looked up then. Noctis rarely ordered him to do anything, much less in such a tone. Ignis set down the knife. “Noct-”

Noctis shook his head. “Really? Ignis you have five seconds to get your butt in that,” he pointed. “Chair.”

And just like that Ignis found himself sitting before the reports as his prince took up the knife to cut the buns. He looked at the papers but for the time couldn’t seem to understand the words. The notepad to the side was covered in Noctis’ neat script. The start of a speech. A rather good start to one too.

“Leave it,” Noct warned without even looking up when Ignis reached for some of the other papers.

He frowned. “I’m more than capable-”

“No.” Noctis placed the plates down a little harder than needed. “No. You were shot _five_ times, Ignis. Five. They had to put you under to dig the bullets back out of you.”

“I assure you I am sufficiently healed to do my duties,” Ignis argued as Prompto and Gladio came in the door. The pair shared a look and wisely keep back from the kitchen, choosing instead to ‘not’ listen from the living room.

“That is not the point here. I know you signed yourself out of the hospital the moment you could, Ignis. You’re always doing that. You can rest too, you know.”

“Noctis, while it is kind of you to take interest in my health, I assure-”

Noctis picked up and slammed the plates with intent this time. “Take interest?! Fuck, Ignis, will you just stop acting like a fucking servant and just-” He pulled a breath, stepping back from the counter to run shaking hands through his dark hair. “Taking a god damn interest in your own life, okay? You don’t have to do everything. We can take care of you too.”

Ignis’ eyes were wide behind his glasses. Noctis found himself looking away, blood rushing up to his cheeks as he busied himself making them sandwiches.

“Sooo…” Prompto leaned over the back of the couch looking between the pair. “What’s the plan now, Noct?”

Ignis ignored the blonde in favour of coming around the kitchen counter. He pulled gently at Noctis’ arm till the dark-haired prince turned, though he refused to meet his eyes. “What is this really about?”

Noct stared at the column of Ignis’ pale throat which showed between the open top button of his dress shirt. He used to hate being shorter than the other man. The king always appeared to be so much larger than those below him, and here he was, a scrawny kid and prince. How was he going to be a good king if his own chamberlain was taller than he was? However, during the journey, he hadn’t minded being smaller.

There had been times when it had been rather nice, if somewhat embarrassing. When he had twisted an ankle on a wet rock while chasing frogs and Gladio had to carry him back to the Regalia or at Galdin Quay when Noct had spent the whole day fishing. He had been so dead tired when Ignis came from the nearby heaven he hadn’t even complained when Ignis had him up on his back. He had just rested his chin on the other man’s shoulder and had tried (and failed) not to fall asleep.

That had been before Altissia where even though they had lost their home, things had still been oddly carefree among them. Almost peaceful. Back when Noct confessed to dreams of a cabin by a lake where he could fish all day and Ignis would cook his catches. Somewhere far from war, daemons and fighting.

Another dream which had been taken from his in Altissia when Ignis lost his sight and ability to cook.

Noctis lean forward till his forehead pressed against Ignis’ beating heart. He felt his friend start at the contact. “You’re human too, Iggy. Let us take care of you sometimes... Please.” Noctis closed his fists as a lump tried to form in the back of this throat. “Just… take care of yourself.”

The tension dropped from Ignis’ body as he heaved out a long sigh. “Noct…” He moved his hands to his prince’s shoulders, pushing him back enough to meet his eyes. He had always loved the colour of Noctis’ eyes, such a deep, soulful blue. “As your advisors-”

“Iggy, I swear if you tell me it’s your job to take care of me I will fire you.”


	14. Chapter 14

Ignis blinked behind his glasses. Noctis’ face was completely serious. It was an expression he had begun to see more of since the prince’s ‘return’. Even so, Ignis knew that Noctis very much meant those words right at the moment. It twisted something inside him.

“Noctis…”

The prince pulled back from his touch with a decisive shake of his head. “Ignis, you are many things. I just wish you’d get your priorities straight for once and realize that you will always be my friend first. Always.”

As Ignis slowly frowned Noctis pressed on, “When was the last time you took a day off? Went on a date or something? Do you even have friends outside the three of us?” For each question, Ignis opened his mouth to answer, yet only closed it again as his prince continued on.  

“He’s got a point,” this from Prompto still hanging over the back of the couch kicking his feet. “You need to take care of yourself too, you know.”

Gladio turned in his seat joining in, “It’s not like Noct will fall over dead the moment you take a day off. He has us too, don’t forget.”

“That’s…” Ignis looked oddly pale as he took a step back, leaning his weight against the counter.

“Whoa!” Noctis was at his side in an instant, wrapping an arm about his waist for support. “Okay, tough guy, let’s get you sitting down. Prompto?”

“Got it!” He brought his camera up for a quick snapshot which had the prince scowling darkly. “What? It’s not something you see every day,” he joked with a smile, dropping his camera to come around and help clear the way for Noctis to lead Iggy towards the living room couches.

Once his advisor was settled amongst the pillows he moved back to the kitchen to finish assembling the sandwiches. He also remembered to put the ice cream into the freezer so it didn’t just melt all over the counter.

“You okay?” Gladio asked Ignis from the opposite couch. His face hard and dark eyes unreadable.

“I’m fine. No need for concern.”

“No. Let’s try that again. Are you okay?” He asked firmer this time.

Ignis sighed and allowed himself to slump back into the soft couch. “Nothing some food and a solid night of sleep will not cure.”

Gladio nodded. “Better.” He watched the other man for a moment. “So what’s really bothering you about what the little twirp just said? I doubt he’d really follow through with it.”

Ignis swallowed hard. When he spoke his voice was oddly small, “What would I do?”

“Oh,” Gladio looked surprised. “So that’s how it is.”

Ignis instantly regretted putting voice to his thoughts. It had been a long time fear. Noctis and the Citadel _were_ his life. Being without them was more frightening than the thought of losing his sight. Noctis was his first friend and his only for so long. He had never felt the need to expand his circle beyond that. Gladio and Prompto had become part of Noct’s and by extension his and while he was grateful for the joy they brought Noct, there were times when he was bitterly jealous he had to share his prince’s time.

He wasn’t so much anymore. But there were days when Ignis’ duties and responsibilities pressed down on him when he longed for those quiet evenings alone with Noctis when things had been simple without the war, kingship and betrothals.    

“It didn’t stop Prompto,” Gladio pulled him back from his thoughts. “What Noct is trying to get through that surprisingly thick head of yours is that you don’t need a reason to be here, any more than he needs a reason to do nice things for you. Friendship, kind of a give and take thing,” he smirked teasingly.  

In the kitchen Prompto busied himself making drinks. He had even set the coffee maker going knowing that they would likely all need a cup or two as the night continued on. “Hey, how’s your dad holding up?” he asked gently. So far no one outside the Citadel knew any details about the king’s injuries other than that it wasn’t life-threatening and he was set to make a full recovery.  

“Good,” he paused a moment. “Though I think the drugs they’ve been giving him might have been a bit much. Kept talking about grandkids and getting a cat,” he rolled his eyes with a small smile.

His friend laughed, slapping him on the back. “Oh em gee, seriously?” he chuckled. “I mean, I could see some cute little Noctis babies crawling around one day. Who do you think they’d take after more, you or Luna?”

That stopped Noctis. In the living room, Gladio and Ignis also turned.

Prompto’s smile faded under their stare. “Um, what?” Then sudden comprehension. “No- She- They didn’t…” Prompto swallowed thickly.

Noctis pushed the last finished sandwich to the side. “They took her. During the attack.”

“And we’re just sitting around here making sandwiches?!” the blonde snapped, his voice going high and shrill near the end.

Much to the surprise of the older pair, Noctis didn’t snap back. “The king is injured. I cannot leave, nor can we spare any men to go after them. They have an airship. Unless they land and we know where there is little we can do right now.” Not that he was being heartless about it. Noct had the same reaction as Prompto when he had first heard the news. It had been Cor who said those words and once Noct had cooled down from the initial shock he had known the older man was right. There wasn’t anything they could do right now.

“But they could-” They could be doing anything to her, they all knew. Noctis refused to think about it.

“She’s strong,” Noctis cut Prompto off with a firm look and all too knowledgeable eyes. “She can take whatever happens till we are able to get her back.”

“Noctis?” ask Ignis from the other room.

The prince sighed, running a hand back through his hair before shoving two sandwiches into Prompto’s arms and carrying the other two into the living room. He dropped down beside Ignis, not caring that his thigh pressed against his advisor’s as he handed one plate to the other man.

“The two glaives which were with her are missing. We also found a keypass in the room. Seems they had a good idea where she might have been hidden or we had a leak on the inside who talked.”

“Shit,” Gladio muttered before taking a bit of his meal. “Do we know anything else?”

“No. The room’s trashed. They had left a few dead Niffs inside and the safe room had been open,” the prince answered. “We’re not sure if they also took Nyx and Libertus, or if they’ve fled or are after Luna. But again, there isn’t anything we can do about that right now. They’re not in the city, from what I can sense. So either they will check in with Cor at some point or not.”

Prompto lowered his sandwich. “You don’t think they might be dead, or anything, do you?”

“No,” was all he said. Noctis wasn’t about to voice how he had felt each an every death. They had lost five glaives in the attack. Each death had felt like the recoil of a fine metal cable across his mind as their bonds snapped. Only two had fallen during the battle, the feeling had shocked him but adrenaline had helped to dull the feeling. The other three passed later of their injuries. Their loss had hurt, his magic reaching for souls not there.

Those around Noctis took a quick inhale as the prince’s magic surged out across their bonds. Prompto smiled brightly. Even Gladio sagged in his seat. It was Ignis who set his dish aside with a near-whispered, “Noctis,” before placing a hand on the prince’s arm. He started under his touch but didn’t pull away. His magic did settle though.

Ducking his head with a faint blush, Noctis muttered a quick sorry before tucking into his food. He did look up again at the sound of Prompto’s camera click. Prompto just smiled brightly at his friend’s scowl.

They talked little and were soon finished their light meal. Noctis has settled back at the dining room table and allowed Ignis to help with the press release he will need to give in the morning. Gladio starts on the dishes and cleaned up without asking while Prompto hovered around at a loss for what to do. He’d only been part of the crownsguard and Noct’s official retainer for only a few days and really didn’t have anything in the way of responsibilities besides guarding his buddy.

In the end, Ignis drafted Prompto to help sort through the reports on the attack into piles by urgency and department. The blonde readily agrees to help but that enthusiasm wavered when Ignis recovers a few binders Noctis had tucked out of sight on another chair.

“Oh, come on. It’s been hours. How is there this much paperwork already?”

From the kitchen, Gladio chuckles and left the bookworms to do their thing.

* * *

They’re in the grand front entry of the Citadel. Even with the bombs having exploded just outside the doorways, the old stone had been strong enough to withstand the blast with little structural damage besides the shattering of windows which had now been boarded up. It made the hall feel like it was underground, as Noctis was used to it being far brighter than it currently was. Regardless it had fared better than many other parts of the Citadel and for that Noctis was relieved.

Ignis slapped his hand away from his tie when he began to fiddle with it again. “There is no reason to be nervous,” he chastened him. “You were king once before, from my understanding.”

Noctis shot him a look for the underhand barb. “A king with no kingdom. I’ve never had to address the people directly like this before. That was dad’s thing.” His hand itched to reach for his tie again, he knew that Ignis knew what he was thinking and just gave his oldest friend a bratty pout. “We can’t all look as good as you do in a suit,” he whined at Ignis’ pointed look.

To his surprised Ignis blushed at that. “You look just fine, Noct.”

Unable to let it go he crossed his arms. “‘Just fine’?” Noctis gave him a look and Ignis nearly stammered.

“Hey!” Gladio thumped him hard on the back. Enough for Noctis to nearly stumble. “I was just getting used to you not being your whiny princely self.”

Prompto clapped his other shoulder with a bright, if also slightly nervous grin of his own. “No worries, buddy. I still love you.” That got a smile out of him.

“The future of Lucis looks bright indeed.”

“Dad?” Noctis turned, surprised to see his father. Cor behind the king looked resigned and a bit exacerbated. He must have argued against his father’s attendance. “What are you doing here? You should be resting,” he frowned.

“I am resting, my son,” the king gives him a look and faint smile as he gestures around him. He’s in a wheelchair for now. Dressed in a black suit with his grey hair neatly brushed back. His golden leg brace shone over his pant leg as it always had. His half-cape, which had always hung from the right, had been hastily tailored to hang from his left. The folds placed in such a way to hide his missing lower arm and hand. Oddly enough, it’s the lack of crown weaved into his hair on the right side which strikes Noctis the hardest, but he understands the move.

He knew his father wasn’t joking before. He had been honest with Noctis when he said he felt it was time for him to retire from the crown. Without the ring and crystal, King Regis was really only king in name now.

An attend headed their way. The cue that they’re ready for Noct. He smiled to Cor before taking over pushing his father’s chair. While the king looked ready to protest the move, Noctis doesn’t give him the time. Appearance and all that. He can hardly protest in from of their people.

As the doors to the Citadel open Noctis is surprised by the blue sky. It’s an odd thing to notice first. Sometimes the sight of the sun still surprises him. It had always been so dark near his end.

The city is shining in the distance beneath the glittering shimmer of the Wall he now supports. He’s barely aware of it. Noctis is more in tune with those behind him. Ignis is to his right three paces back. Cor on his left. Gladio and Prompto bring up the rear and will split off once they get fully outside to make their way before the podium. Prompto, of course, has his camera around his neck, unwilling to miss such a picture worthy event. He’s still sore about Luna but is trying to no dwell on it for now.

People fill the outer court like a sea. Crownsguard held a firm line at the bottom of the stairs but have allowed people onto the roundabout drive. A podium waited for him on the midway landing, however, Noctis was forced to stop at the top. He floundered even as the people erupted in cheer at the sight of his father. Screens along the building were projecting live feeds to the people.

Even so, Noctis tried not to panic. Or look panicked. He hadn’t thought; his father was in the wheelchair and the entrance to the Citadel was nothing but stairs. He cast a look over his shoulder to Ignis who quickly picked up on the problem and signed Gladio and Prompto forward.

Taking a step back to stand by his advisor, Noctis watched Gladio and Prompto carefully, and slowly, brought his father’s chair down to the landing anxiously worried that they might drop him the entire time. Public events like this always made Noctis a nervous wreck. He really didn’t want to look like an idiot many of their citizens already thought him to be.

“You did fine,” Ignis assured him as the crowd continued to cheer. A small camera drone passed close to the king who turned and gave it a small smile of assurance. “Prince or son, it would have been unseemly to carry him yourself.”

Noctis reframed from replying when the camera turned its eye to him. Instead, he continued forward. He was thankful none-the-less for Ignis’s words but still made a point to lean down to check if his dad was alright as he passed towards the podium.

His kingly father smiled. “Go on, my son. I am fine.” His father was seated to the side, allowing the people below to see him while not taking focus off the podium where Noctis would give his statement. It was crafted from beautiful curved metal with the Lucis banner of black and silver down the front. Prompto was in place a few steps down, camera in hand. Gladio looked calm and cool in a rest stance. Cor stood silently along with his father.

Ignis stood to his side, a single pace back and over.

Press and news outlets crowded the base of the stairs. All had requested special interviews or statements from the crown but Noctis had denied all requests and had ordered staff silent till after they addressed the people directly. In a way, Noctis felt he owed it to the people to hear things from him. Guilt still warred in his gut over those killed during the attack even if he knew it could ( _would_ ) have been far, far worse had he not been here as he were.

Noctis stood looking out over the people, _his_ people. There were so many. During all his kinghood he had never seen so many people together at once. Insomnia had been ( _is_ ) a city of millions. Yet for every face he saw here, ten more fought and struggled to survive outside the protection of the Wall...

“I’m sorry,” he opened and the crowds fell silent in an instant. “I know what many of you think; I read the papers too.” He had seen the pictures of himself, caught in wrong-footed moments which they twisted to ridicule and criticized his capabilities as the future king.

He looked down at the carefully worded statement before him yet couldn’t read the words. “The attack yesterday changed many things,” he glanced to his father who smiled with a reassuring nod. His father had a hard time sticking with statements too. “And it changed many lives.

“Niflheim never planned to make peace with us. All they wanted was to take the crystal for themselves and didn’t care how many lives would be lost doing so.” He looked over the crowd. Cor was likely having a silent fit at being so open with the people. They didn’t want to incite anymore panic but Noctis had to make them _see_. “You saw the ships. The dreadnoughts waiting for the Wall to fail.”

A young reporter below him shouted up, “But it didn’t! The Six saved us!”

“But what about those outside our walls?” Noctis countered. “The Wall will not hold forever. My father has given in life to keeping Insomnia safe and now,” he raised his left to display the ring of the lucii to the camera and voices rose in the crowds. “The Six will take mine and I assure you, I will be the _last_ King of Lucis.” The people erupted at that, even his friends started. Cor looked pissed. His father simply looked sad.

Noctis continued to talk over the crowd, “Every night those outside the walls face daemons and monsters, and they are growing stronger. They struggle to survive while Niflheim marches closer. There will never be an end to this war if we continue to hide! There will be no peace with Niflheim and one day our Wall won’t be here to protect us.

“I refuse to hide. I refuse to watch those we’ve abandoned outside struggle while those inside keep their heads in the sand. The Six and the Crystal have chosen me to end this battle and I will see it done!” Unannounced to him, his eyes had filled with power and his magic reached to those around him.

The crowd remained silent, their mouths opening, arms rasing to point to something just over his right shoulder. A cold winter’s wind blew against his back. Overhead snow began to fall from blue May skies.

Cold fingers trailed along the back of his neck to cup his cheek. He shivered and Noctis had to clench his teeth to keep them from rattling as the Glacian graced him with a soft smile before fading back to the ether taking the snow and winter chill with her. He closed his eyes and allowed himself a moment to breathe, pulling back his magic and letting the sun warm him again.

Taking a breath, he turned back to the podium and addressed the camera directly. “I can’t do this on my own. Please, those willing, help us end this.” That was it. He was done.

Noctis turned, placed a quick kiss on his father’s head before all but fleeing back into the Citadel taking the stairs two at a time. He charged passed those waiting in the front entry right towards the elevators. Once inside he pressed his head to the side panelling, eyes tight as he fought to control his heart. He didn’t even realize he had been followed till a hand pressed against his back and the elevator dinged, floor selected, to signal the doors closing. He knew without looking it would be Ignis.

“Sorry…”

The other man made a soft nose. “Not the best way to have gone about it, but certainly effective. Though I wonder why we even bothered staying up so late working on a speech you weren’t going to use.”

The hand fell away as Noctis turned to press is back against the wall. He couldn’t quite bring himself to meet Ignis’ eyes and they spent the rest of the trip to his rooms in silence.

Ignis closed the door behind them, eyes trained on his phone. “Did you mean to summon the Glacian?”

Noctis, who had thrown himself down into a chair in the living room lifted a head back up. “Huh? Oh, no. She kinda does her own thing.”

He hummed. “Regardless, it’s certainly left an impression on the people. Two Astrals in as many days, along with our recent victory against Niflheim and already the people are shouting their support. Your request to the people’s aid also swayed hearts.”

“So I didn’t completely fuck it up?” Not that he really wanted to be going over this now. His father was likely still down there speaking. He should turn on the TV and at least watch the broadcast but couldn’t bring himself to do so.

“No. Noctis you did well.” There was some movement behind him. Ignis took the seat beside him, having removed his suit jacket. While the blonde’s eyes were lowered to his phone, Noctis got the impression he wasn’t really looking at what was on the screen.

“I understand that in your last time,” the opened tentatively. “You were a king without a kingdom or people. A warrior king, who gave his life in battle…” Ignis’ gloved hands tightened on the phone. “And that you have been very much alone in your task-” He held a hand up. “No. You misunderstand. While we did remain with you, we had very little direction or means to reach our goals.”

Noctis nodded. “I know now that we only got as far as we did because Ardyn let us.”

Ignis nodded. “What do you believe will happen now that you’ve changed the rules?”

His brows lowered. “Rules?”

His advisor nodded again, sitting back to give him his full attention. “I’ve been thinking over what you’ve told us. Ardyn Lucis Caelum has been waiting for the Chosen King for quite some time. You said he had been tasked to cure the Starscourge and had succeeded by taking it into himself. Yet the gods turned from him and the daemons returned. Leading me to believe that he has become the source of the Starscourge and has been spreading it throughout Eso. It would also explain why Niflheim was the hardest hit by the daemons in your time as the Chancellor has spent much time there growing his armies and the Empire.”

“Yeah, that’s right.”

“You mentioned that you hadn’t wanted to spook him. However, I believe with the arrival of the Astrels that the Chancellor will be very much spooked, as it were. So what do you believe his next move to be?”

Noctis swallowed hard, licking his lips before meeting his eyes. “He’ll strike out at something I love and regroup” Noct’s eyes were bright with tears and so painfully _knowing_. “It’s why he took Luna.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Have I told you in the last hour how much I hate you?”

Nyx groaned. Laying flat out on the long wall bench across from his friend, he didn’t bother lifting the arm from across his eyes to answer, “No.” 

“Well I hate you,” Libertus glared at him across the hanger. The sun cut beams of light across the metal floor as their airship continued on course. They had been lucky to find one intact. Not that Libertus had thought so at the time. The small squadron of dead MTs they had found just outside the airship seemed to be the only reason why Mr Tall Dark and Stormy hadn’t demolished this ship along with the others. “This is the stupidest thing you’ve ever done.”

“No, dating that girl with the chocobo tattoo on her chest - what was her name? Nat-something. Natasha?”

“Natalie.”

“Natalie! No, that was the stupidest thing I’ve never done.” 

His friend was silent for a moment. “Okay. Yeah, but that doesn’t make this any better. We need to land. Contact the Marsha. Else they’re going to think we’re turncoats too,” he spat at the thought. 

Lazily Nyx summoned a dagger to hand, the blade glimmering with magic before solidifying. He rotated it once in his palm before allowing it drop back to the ether. “I think we’re good.”

“That’s not the point and you know it!” He stood quickly but was forced to catch the back wall when he put his full weight down on his right leg. Why was it always the right? Once they had gotten on board they had split the only potion they had to stop the worse of their bleeding. They were far from fighting condition. “We have no supplies, no  _ food  _ or potions. Your ribs are likely busted from the way you’ve been holding them since yesterday and what’s the plan? Fly right up to their Keep and demand that they hand over the princess? You know what that’s going to get us? Dead.” 

Nyx knew Libertus was right. Nyx might be reckless but he wasn’t stupid. “Tenebrae. We’re headed for Tenebrae,” the words were low and tired. He dropped his arm from his face, eyes fixed to the ceiling. He was hungry too, his stomach in knots. “It’s less than a day away.” But he knew his friend was right. 

With a heavy sigh, Libertus sat back down. “Why are you really doing this?” He already hated himself for following along but he hadn’t been able to let his friend go it alone and it was easy to get caught up following Nyx’s lead in a fight. Libertus might have had a higher rank within the Kingsglaive but old habits were hard to drop. 

“For Crowe, in part.” 

The mention of the name caught Libertus’ breath. His head snapped up. 

Nyx worked his way carefully into a seated position. He grunted and grit his teeth but soon enough was upright. He met his friend’s eyes, his own expression regretful and sad. “Crowe was supposed to get her out. The princess has been trapped for so long, but she doesn’t let that get her down. She’s strong but she’s not a fighter.” He rested his head back but didn’t drop his gaze. “Someone has to be her sword. She’s to be the queen, after all.” He gave a half-hearted smirk. 

“I hate when you’re right. I also know you know that the King likely wouldn’t be able to make a move on the Empire right now. So who else would be able to help save the princess but a couple of rogue glaives?” 

Nyx’s smile was true this time. “Happy you see it my way.”

“Still hate you. I’m fucking starving…”

* * *

  
“What the hell, Noct?”

Gladio came charging into the prince’s new office with all the rage of a behemoth, breathing hard and red in the face. He must have rushed across half the Citadel. Gladio didn’t stop till he loomed over Noct’s desk practically blowing smoke at the prince. 

Noctis was surprised it took him so long. Iris had started her training with Cor yesterday. Much to the delight of Iris, her father, Cor and Noct’s father who had thought it a fine idea to add her to the crownsguard. While Iris was still too young to officially join, Cor was happy to see her trained with the other new recruits who’d been pouring in since his statement earlier in the week had gone viral across Insomnia.

He had also taken the time once Ignis and the others had left for their own apartments for the night (after assuring them he would be fine, just please, go get some proper sleep) the chance to watch his father’s address where he formally renounced the crown in favour of crowning Noctis in a week’s time. He had stated his failing health as the main reason along with the Astrals’ blessing. Further stating he was happy to be able to help Noctis through the transition and that he fully supported Noctis with his plans for the crown and city.

Hearth and home, words of the kingsglaives. Who were all but gone now.  

The prince leaned back into the chair unaffected by his friend’s ire. Honestly, this was nearly cheery compared to how Gladio had been near the end. It would be a week that night since Noctis had died... Some feelings were still fresh. “She wants to train, Gladdy, and she’ll be good. So yeah, I offered her a position.” 

Gladio pulled up short at that. He seemed to go quite now whenever anything even remotely hinted at Noctis’ knowledge of future events. While Noctis had no idea what would happen next, in the quiet of night laying in his own bed, he came to realize the  _ whats  _ might have changed, but not the  _ whos _ . His knowledge of those he met, the good and bad. Their secrets and actions… Hearts were not so easily changed. It gave him some measure of strength to move forward.

Frowning Gladio dropped himself into one of the three chairs before Noct’s desk. “She’s good?”

“One of the best daemon hunters we had during the long dark. So yeah, she’s good. So be proud for once and stop trying to treat her like a doll. You know she hates that.” 

"Yeah, well..." His shield’s face went through a funny array of emotions before settling on resigned. “Fine,” he said to the prince’s surprise. He had expected more of an argument. “I also wanted to ask what the deal was with the extra training. Iggy I get, but I thought you didn’t need it anymore now that you have the blessing of the six and all that.” There was a bit of bite to the words but Noct didn’t take them to heart.

“No, the training is for you.”

“Me?” Gladio's expression said exactly what he really thought of that.

Noctis shook his head with a sigh. “You need to learn how to guard a magic user. So your dad and I came up with a few training drills where you’ll try to shield Ignis or myself while we cast magic at an enemy.”

“Sounds easy enough.” Gladio crossed his arms. 

Noctis gave him a mild look. “I nearly lost the shield during the attack because I lost line of sight and there can’t be any outside contact when casting.”

The other man only shrugged. “Right. Sounds easy enough,” he simply repeated. Noctis bit back another sigh. He was too worn to get into it with Gaddy right then. Gladio would learn soon enough during their training and Ignis was set to-

The door opened and his advisor slipped into the room. Arms full of papers and his nose in his phone. “Come along, Noct. We better not keep them waiting.” He looked up, blinking in surprise to see Gladio seated there. “Oh, Gladio, you might as well attend too since you are here.” 

Gladio slung a thick tanned arm across the back of the chair as he turned in his seat to face the blonde at the door. “Attend what?”

Here Ignis smiled. “Council meeting. First official since the signing. It will look good on Noct to have you in attendance as well.”

Knowing there was little escape now, Gladio heaved himself from his chair with a heavy sigh. Noctis patted him on the arm, giving him a quick look of pity mixed with understanding before striding out the door. Ignis politely held it opened, waiting for him to join them. 

With their prince at point, Gladio’s mind slipped away as they traced the familiar root to the larger of the meeting rooms. Noctis’ ‘new’ office had honestly been his since he turned sixteen when his father had ordered it cleaned up and ready for his use. Not that Noctis ever used it. For a while, in the beginning, he would do his homework on the oversized desk, eyes flicking up to the glass windows into the hallway to see his father. Often times Ignis found him face down on the desk having failed to wait up till his father had finished work in order to spend some time with him. That had only lasted a few weeks before Noctis had stopped coming to this part of the Citadel save for booked appointment with the King. 

Noctis had been almost relieved to have been reminded about his office again. With a cocky grin, he said that now Ignis wouldn’t be able to complain about food spots on the reports since he didn’t have to use his dining room table anymore. Prompto had made noise about needing to decorate Noct’s new office to be more Noctis-y and promptly left only to return two hours later with a wrapped gift and an excited grin.

“Open it, Noct!” The blonde was nearly vibrating. “I was going to save it for a wedding gift or birthday, whichever came first, but this is even better! Cause you know, I get to give it to you now.” 

It was a bronze-plated statue of a fat chocobo eating a carrot. Noctis had laughed so hard he had started to cry before hugging Prompto so tightly the blonde complained that he couldn’t breathe. The horrid looking thing now sat on the corner of Noct’s desk. Gladio often found Ignis glaring at the poor thing when he thought no one was looking and in turn bought Noctis a large potted plant. Gladio had given him a sword rack which had both form and function making it, in his opinion, the best kind of gift. 

King Regis was waiting for them just outside the grandest of their meeting halls. He favoured them with a warm, tired smile. While he was back on his own two feet again, the older king now found himself feeling aged further beyond his years. “It will take some getting used to, I think.” Regis gestured to his son’s outfit. “How many years did Ignis and I try to get you to dress more fitting your station only for you to rebel with black pants and those printed shirts.” 

The prince pouted. “I knew I'd have to face the music at some point.”

The king sighed. “Yes, it’s why we never pushed you too hard.” Leaving out that he had wanted to son to enjoy his youth as long as he could before the end. Though they had already spoken much on the topic, Regis knew it would be some time till they managed to finally move beyond it. 

“Where’s my old man?” Gladio looked a bit surprised not to see his father there as well. The two had been staying close since the attack.

“Sent him home with Iris after she had finished her training for the day. I believe he is looking forward to stepping down from his duties as well.” The rest of the council members appeared down the hall signalling the start to their meeting. Regis gestured for his son to proceed him into the room, a strong show of his support as the King was traditionally the first to enter for these kinds of full session meetings. 

However, Noctis just smiled, clapped his old man on the back and they entered together with Ignis and Gladio at the rear. Honestly, Prompto should have been invited as well but Noctis had planned to leave the blonde, as well as Gladio, out from this session as he knew they both would have rather been elsewhere and really weren't needed.

There were two matching high-backed seats at the head of the room reserved for the King and Queen. King Regis sat down in the Queen’s seat before Noctis could forcing their places to be reversed. Another sign to those of his clear support. Noctis almost wanted to sign, he hated politics and still thought himself shit at it. Ignis assured him he would learn and would be there to aid him, so there was no worrying about it. 

His advisor took the first, and closet seat to the right as Gladio settled into a rest stance a step behind his chair. Cor was already seated on his father’s left. Apparently, the two had spoken about this arrangement prior to coming as Cor had entered with the other ministers and had not been waiting with the King. The remaining six seats forms the rest of the lower round table and completed the King’s small council. Each was appointed by the king for various key aspects such as economics, agricultural, diplomacy and military (which was Cor’s official seat now that Ignis would become Hand of the King).

The upper ring of seats which formed a half-circle around the lower eight, so each may still face their king, was comprised of sixteen seats and made up some many smaller factions of the government such as education and research. There was also an empty seat which would have been Prompto’s had he attended. 

Above them was a viewing balcony behind glass. It allowed the nobles of old to watch and listen to the council without being a part. It had remained empty and sealed since his grandfather’s time as king. 

While each person in the room had their own voice in matters pertaining to the kingdom, the ultimate choice on matters remained with the King.

It was a lot more pressure than Noctis realized before. Reading the reports was not the same as seeing these people face to face. Many of which he was meeting for the first time. Before session could even take place each seat had to be formally introduced, the process took oven an hour and only than was Noctis able to speak. 

“I know many of you have motions you wished to move forward, but that is not why I called this session. In a few days I will be crowned officially, however King Regis, for all intent and purpose as already passed the crown to me.” There were several shifting eyes and moving bodies, but no one spoke. Those on the council knew better. Ignis’ soft words of reminder as they had come this morning helped. ‘You are the king, your word is law and they will listen like it or not.’ he had said. 

“The Astrals have given me a glimpse of the future. When I mentioned the darkness was coming, I meant it quite literally. In a few more weeks we will notice the nights becoming longer. They already have started but it will be some time before everyone really notices it and starts to panic.” He paused to let that sink in. “With that, the daemons will grow stronger.”  

A soft glow lit the nameplace of Jean Wishwithers in the agricultural chair. She was a homely looking woman with a weather worn face and stern eyes who was a fifth-generation farmer with a longer educational history than Noctis was old. He knew her concern before she even voiced it. “Yes, any crops not already harvested will need to be done so right away. Livestock outside the city will need to be kept penned and guarded. The crops will fail and the monsters will hunt anything they can once the smaller wildlife dies out.” 

When she didn’t cancel her light at that Noctis continued, “One of the first orders will be the construction of greenhouses. Many smaller ones to start with while several larger multi level buildings are constructed. I’d also like to start a campaign to encourage citizens to grow their own crops and direct funding to aid them.” While her light went out, two others lit in its place. The Minister of Economics and one from the upper chairs under the R.&.D division. The later didn’t wait to be addressed, however, proceeding to stand. 

“You can’t be serious! You can’t just stop the sun from rising.”

Ignis pushed his glasses into place, looking up from his notes to address the man. “Charles, is it? While I understand it is your profession to within the science division of this address, we have all seen firsthand the power of the Astrals.”

“Yes, but they can’t have a power to stop the world from spinning! We’re discussing plans like this will span years. It’s just not possible.”

A subtle gesture from Ignis had the man escorting from the room. He then turned his eyes to the Minister of Economics. “Minister?” Ignis nodded to allow the other to speak. He must have noticed something about the man’s posture that indicated he wished to speak.

“While out of turn, Charles did raise a good point. How long should we expect this darkness to last?” This he address to his prince. 

Noctis took a minute to gather his thoughts. “I was shown what would happen if Insomnia had fallen. In that vision, the night lasted 10 years before we were able to restore it.” Several faces paled. “While I will be meeting more with you individually to help us prepare, this meeting if to bring forth several key items I wish correct. The first being the greenhouses. Second point will be bolstering our military offensive,” he nodded to Cor. “I also want to see the water treatment centre in the Crestholm Channels reopened.” There were more looks at that. Even his father and Cor shared a look. 

As Noctis outlined his plans, he heard feedback and suggestions from the small council. There were more questions about his supposed vision (honestly the only way Noctis had been able to think in order to pass on what he knew without trying to explain the truth) and a few other minor proposals Ignis had allowed to be brought up during the session. 

After the first three hours, Gladio’s feet were starting to ache. After the fourth, nearing the fifth, he was really regretting charging up into Noct’s office. It was Ignis who called the meeting to a close, gaining him a few pointed looks from the more senior council members and a grateful glance from their prince.

King Regis and Cor accompanied them back to Noctis’ new office space. It had a smaller, but more comfortable meeting room adjoining it. The king was leaning heavily on his cane as he walked beside his son. No one made a comment about the slower pace as the king was clearly struggling using his cane of the other side. Having been seated for so long hadn’t helped his older bones any either.

“The Crestholm Channels have been closed for decades. They cannot simply be reopened,” he was saying. 

“I understand that. They have also become a breeding ground for daemons,” Noctis gave his father a look. “We can’t have that so close to the city and the people of Leide need to have its support again. We just cut them off before, anyone outside the Wall, they just cease to matter, but they need our help too. They deserve our support and the water from that facility will enable them, and us, to farm the area again.” 

King Regis found he had little to say against that. He had spared the old facility little thought over his reign. 

“Oh, good!” Prompto appeared suddenly from Noctis’ office down further down the hall. He was flushed, his hair a little messed and clearly relieved to see them. “She said you had an appointment and well,” he shrugged. 

“Is that him now?” Came a high voice behind Prompto who quickly stepped out of the way as their guest came out into the hallway.

Hands on her hips she stared down the small group. “Paw-paw would have your hides, ya know that? Making a lady wait so long after dragging her from her bed in the middle of the night. King or no king, you need to learn some manners, mister.” 

Noctis couldn’t stop his bright smile and had to catch himself from stepping closer. She was prone to hugging and he had gotten used to her greetings. Though it seemed his mouth hadn’t taken the hint away from familiarity. In this time they hadn't met yet, after all. “I’ve missed you too, Cindy.”

“Huh?” At that the blonde tilted her head, blinking bright blues at the young prince. “You’re the prince?” Her eyes flicked quickly to Ignis before settling back on Noct. When he realized her mistake he couldn’t help but laugh.


	16. Chapter 16

All Luna wanted was to return to Tenebrae.

She had seen it out the side port window of the small room she had been given. Her brother didn’t like her roaming around the airship and had forbidden her from leaving her room when they had stopped briefly at the Rock of Ravatogh. While the ship had idled near the peak of the mountain the air had warmed to uncomfortable levels inside her cabin. She had longed for the smallest of breezes, but guards had been stationed at her locked door and the window sealed shut. She took to praying, as much as she could with the heat and sweat running down her back, as she had waited for their ship to continue on its way.

They made several other stops around Lucis. She hadn’t been allowed outside her room once since. Even her meals were brought to her, by her brother thankfully, though he denied to answer any of her questions and left only having spoken a few tense words with her. 

They had no reason to fly over Tenebrae. It was out of the way to Gralea no matter how they had travelled from Lucis. Luna knew that it had been a deliberate move on someone’s behalf. They had passed close enough for her to see the towering gaia trees, blue fields of sylleblossom and the white peaks of her castle homeland from the window. She longed to be there again, even as the prisoner she had been. It was preferable to this.

She had no desire to see Gralea and it’s Empire.

The greenery of Tenebrae slowly gave way to the bitter icy grip of the fallen Glacian’s curse. Rolling tundras and perpetual snowstorms wrapped themselves around the magitech kingdom, isolating them from the world. Niflheim had fought back, as they do, and had dug themselves deep into the earth to harness power for their growing metropolis. Snow gave way to grey and sooty blacks before the first of Niflheim’s towering industrial buildings came into view.

In contrast to her home, Gralea and it’s capital Zegnautus Keep, a large floating fortress overshadowing the cityscape below, felt like death as her kingdom had been life. 

The door to her room opened. She hadn’t heard anyone in the hall and started at the sound. “Enjoying the sights, my dear?” The Chancellor smiled brightly. His hat was missing allowing Luna to see him clearly. Chancellor Izunia was a handsome and powerful man. It didn’t surprise her to learn from Prompto that he was the biggest threat to them from Niflheim. The Emperor was old and without an heir. In a kingdom like the Empire with no royal lines remaining, Chancellor Izunia would likely be the next to sit the throne.

The thought chilled her. She had never liked the man’s far too knowing smile. While he acted like the flipped jokester, his eyes forever held a hard glint to them which had been at odds with his kindly smiles. He was keenly intelligent as well. A dangerous mix.

She wished she had taken more time to speak with Noctis and the others. She had only wanted to save him from the distraction of her presence until after the signing. Had she known… But there was nothing for it now. 

Luna used the Chancellor’s question to turn back to face the window. She felt his eyes on her back and fought to keep her shoulders relaxed. “Gralea is like nothing I have seen before,” she said in answer. It wasn’t a lie.

“Why, of course it isn’t. You’ve never been before. Come now, my dear, no need to be so polite.” He had moved closer and Luna regretted turning her back to the man. The window was small. Certainly too small for both to look through comfortable with a respectable distance between them. This placed the Chancellor at her back, his breath ghosting her ear as he took in the sight of her homeland for himself over her shoulder. “Dreary place when you compare it to Lucis. It is not?”

To her relief, he stepped back enough to allow her to turn. She still had to look up slightly to meet his eyes and fought not to drop her gaze lower at the dark look held within them. 

He smiled. “I believe you will grow to love it. In time.” 

She highly doubted that but feared his meaning. An icy chill danced up her spine and for once the feeling did not provide her with any comfort. The gods had been oddly quiet of late. Shiva most of all.

He smiled sweetly then, all teeth. “Welcome to your new home, princess. I have been speaking at length with the Emperor and in light of your broken betrothal to the Lucian prince, he’s decided it’s time for him to take a new wife. Congratulations are in order, I believe.”

He left soon after. More words had been spoken but she hadn’t heard it over the white buzzing in her ears. Had she been a lessor lady the shock might have caused her to faint but she had only tightened the hold on her hands enough to bruise, paling as the winter snow below. 

Her brother would have never agreed. He’d have fought such an arrangement. He had already been bitterly angry over her engagement to Noctis, though had concluded it was a decent match none-the-less. This. This couldn’t be. 

* * *

Cindy never seemed to change. It was an odd comfort to Noctis to realize this. After the little scene in the hallway, his father and Cor had departed citing other duties (which Noctis believed to be a lie, his father had more free time with each passing day.)

Prompto was still red in the face, was sitting back straight with hands and eyes firmly in his lap. Noctis smiled at the sight with fond eyes remembering how painfully shy the blonde used to get around pretty girls. He had grown more into himself as they had travelled, but this Prompto had yet to come into his own. It was hard not to tease him on it.

Though not so hard for others.

Cindy seemed to take great pleasure in teasing the shy blonde. She wasn't mean about it, just aware of the effect she had. Being a physical person, prone to touching others as she spoke, didn’t help Prompto’s case either. 

Gladio snickered as Prompto’s ears darkened as Cindy laid a hand on the poor boy’s shoulder. “As I said to Prompto here, I’m not sure the reason for callin’ me here, your highness, but my time would be better served back with Paw and the garage if all you plan on having me do is stand around.”

From the corner of his eye, he noticed Ignis posture change, rising to defend Noct from her blatant disrespect of his soon-to-be kingly station. He quickly sent the man a reassuring smile and a pat on the arm. He liked Cindy’s no-nonsense attitude and total disregard of his title. She had always treated him like a person and he wasn't about to let Ignis tell her off and ruin that for him.

The Regalia, on the other hand, she had treated like the true queen. 

“I doubt that,” Noctis replied to which Cindy gave the prince a sharp look. He just gave her an easy smile. “Once you know what I have in mind, I’m sure you won't mind hanging around Insomnia for a while.”

She looked more than sceptical. “How long is a while?”

He shrugged. “Dunno. You’ll have to tell me.” Noctis got up, dusting off his pants. “Gladio, Prompto, you’re done for the day. Ignis with me. Let’s show Cindy who she’s going to be working on.”

Gladio groaned as he stood, muscles sore from overall too much standing. “Come on, Blondie. I’m fucking starving.”

Prompto managed a quick, stammering goodbye to Cindy before being pulled from the room by Gladio. Again Noctis smiled. When he noticed Ignis’ stare he stopped. “What?”

Ignis shook his head. “Nothing. I assume fond memories.”

The prince nodded. “Not everything which happened was bad. We had fun. Did lots of awesome things and saw the world together.” 

“You should speak of them more. I, for one, would be happy to hear of them.”

Noctis did not deserve such a friend. Ignis was too good by far. 

Cindy cocked a hip, looking impatiently between the pair. “Not that you boys ain’t cute and all, but I believe I’m here for a reason?” She smirked when both men blushed as they started, having forgotten she was there it seemed. “Is that how it is?”

Ignis coughed into his gloved fist. “Right, let us continue then. Shall we?”

From Noctis’ office to the centre Crystal chamber took them down one elevator, up another and across the front lobby. Cindy looked grave as she watched the construction crews working in the evening to replace the shattered windows. 

“Bad business, that signing. Honestly didn't know what to think when I first hear the news. For them to do this,” she shook her head sadly. “It just ain't right.” 

“I’m afraid there is little right with the Emperor these days,” Ignis commented. “We were lucky this time. The next we shall be better prepared.”

“We already have enough to worry about between the monsters and daemons runnin’ about. Best not to add the Empire on top of all that. Us folks outside don't have the luxury of hiding behind a fancy Wall.”

“That’s why you’re here,” Noctis said over his shoulder. Cindy just blinked her baby-blues in return and they piled into yet another elevator. “It’s not right that Insomnia is protected while those outside live in fear. So we’re going to change that and extend the Wall back across Lucis.”

“How do you plan to do that? Wait, you think _I_  can help you?”

Ignis looked up from a message on his phone, he turned the screen briefly around to show Noctis. _‘Bacon, double cheese with extra fries?’_ read Prompto’s text under the selfy he had taken at the burger joint. 

“You come highly recommended for the task,” Ignis answered her. At Noctis’ nod to the message, Ignis typed a quick reply back as the elevator doors opened. 

There was only a single entrance now to the hallway which led to the crystal’s chamber. Noctis had ordered the second connecting hallway sealed, the level below had been literally filled with concrete and security tightened. Even the prince soon-to-be-king was subjected to a pat down and bio scan before passing through a metal detector. He had also ordered bulkhead doors to be installed in case of a shut down which would be ready for install next week. 

They weren’t taking any chances. 

There were several scientists inside the chamber. They bowed as Noctis entered but he waved them back to work with the order to open the crystal vault.

Cindy whistles. “Well look at you…” Her voice was filled with an awed sort of reverence. “Not how I pictured it, that's for sure.” She tilted her head. “Looks a might like an egg, don’t you think?” She pointed to large, rounded opening in the outer shell out through which in the inner crystal could be seen.

Ignis’ brow furrowed. “Now that you mention it…” His eyes travelled to Noct but the prince kept his gaze forward. 

Cindy turned to them. “Well? You’re the prince of Lucis, why do you need me? Can’t, you know,” She waved a hand. “Just magic it back to the way it was?”

Noctis sighed. “It’s not that simple. My lifeforce fuels the crystal which makes the shield, but it still relies on machines to… focus the beam? Honestly, no one really understands how it works. It was never documented and the ones who worked on it have been dead for a while now. That’s why I called you here. If there is anyone I can trust who is skilled enough to figure it out, it’s you.”

Cindy gave the prince a funny look, her eyes cutting over to Ignis for a second before returning. “You’re serious… Huh…” She turned back to study the crystal, then paced around the containment tube. “I’m going to need my tools, and then some. Also this,” she pointed to the casing. “All needs to be pulled down. I’ll need her down to the bare bones to map out what is all goin' on in there.”

“Done. Anything you need, any help you need, I'll have brought in. Just ask Ignis.”

She hummed absentmindedly. “Mind if I get started now? Don’t think I’ll be able to sleep now even if I wanted. I’ll need a pen and some paper to make notes…”

“You got that, Iggy?” Noctis patted his arm. “I want  Jenica assigned to Cindy. Cor cleared her to return to the kingsglaive for light duties for another week, and I think she’ll be a good fit. Make sure she knows what’s expected. We’ll also want to send a car out to Hammerhead then to get Cindy’s things, as well as anything else that might be missing.” 

Ignis looked to be repressing a smile. “Of course, you can leave this with me. I shan't be overly long.”

With another nod and a final pat, Noctis left Cindy to Ignis’ care and went to meet with the others for dinner.

Ignis did not start when Cindy suddenly spoke from beside him, but it was a near thing. “I thought the prince was set to wed the princess?”

He frowned. “He is.”

“You okay with that, sug?”

He opened his mouth, then closed it before trying again. “Why wouldn’t I be?” He didn’t know what to make of the look she gave him. An odd mix of pity and sadness he didn’t understand and so chose to ignore it. “Besides your tools, is there anything else you might need to get started?” He asked getting down to work.


	17. Chapter 17

She hadn’t seen her brother since the Chancellor had visited her rooms and hadn’t been in the company of another breathing person since their arrival in Gralea. When their ship had landed, her door had opened revealing a pair of MTs who escorted her deep with Zegnautus Keep to a suite of rooms which could have only been made for a queen at one point. 

While not overly welcoming, the rooms were richly decorated in stunning white and gold with smooth, clean lines and none of the finer filigrees usually added to richer pieces. There were no paintings, art or plants of any kind. She was undecided if they had just never been within the space at all or if it had all been removed when the last occupant had left.

The rooms at least looked old enough to have not be made for her solely. There was some comfort in that. 

The clothes, however… There were dresses in the wardrobe. All white with Gralea gold on the edges and large banded sashes around the middle. She had been wearing her same dress for over three days and as much as she’d have rather seen the new gowns burned, she ran the tub for a bath and dressed in the simplest of those dresses available and tried not to think about how well they fit her slight frame. 

She had not been called to meals or welcomed any visitors since her arrival. When she tried the door was locked. Food arrived at the strike of the clock by another MT unit allowing her a brief glance into the hall where another five units waited in neat formation. Luna knew better than to try to speak with any of them; they never spoke and only took commands from those higher in rank. 

She was a prisoner and her heart ached for her brother’s presence. She feared more than anything what his absence meant. Gentiana had been oddly silent too and Pryna and Umbra seemed beyond her reach now as well. 

Luna was very much alone. 

She had been dozing in the late afternoon sun when the door opened outside meal times. She hadn’t heard it, her mind caught in the fog between sleep and awake. When she did notice the other’s presence he was already sitting on the edge of the bed watching her with a soft expression.   

“This gilded cage suites you illy, my dear. I wish it were otherwise.” 

The Chancellor’s voice pulled back the last remaining tendrils of sleep and she pushed herself up sitting. “Where’s my brother?” Her voice rough from disuse. 

He frowned slightly. His hair cast into a fiery halo from the afternoon sun. Making his fair features look softer and more open. “The Emperor has given your brother a special mission. I fear he will be gone for some time. He will miss the wedding, I’m afraid. He did bid me to tell you he will return as soon as he’s able.” 

“He’s gone?” Her stomach lurched. Fear and panic clawing at her in the back of her mind. Before she’d been able to feel some security knowing he was at least close, but knowing he was gone completely?

“He will return,” he assured her gently. “In the meantime, should I hear any further news I will inform you myself. Now, I have been remiss in my duties...” 

She wasn’t sure what to make of the Chancellor as he spoke of people she didn’t know, Gralea nobility he explained, and some of the sights in the city below and just generally filling the far too silent air of her room with the sounds of his rich voice. There had been a banquet the day before their arrival, he told her, held by some noble lady in which a table had been set afire by a careless drunk and a candle centrepiece. 

She didn’t speak. She had no idea what to say. But for the next hour, the Chancellor spoke of nothing related the Lucis or the war. 

And she was thankful for it.

And she was oddly thankful for the company. 

He left when the dinner bell chimed and the doors opened to her evening meal. “Maybe tomorrow we might dine together?”

“I’d like that,” she found herself saying. 

* * *

Tenebrae was as green and as full of life as Nyx had been lead to believe. The princess had enjoyed telling him stories of her homeland when they spoke. It had been clear as day how much she missed it. With its massive Gaia trees and beautiful fields of blue flowers and crystal clear lakes, it was something else and reminded him a lot of his homeland in Galahd.

The sights flew passed as they races to lose the Nif ship riding their tail. It had spotted them the moment they had entered Tenebrae airspace and they hadn’t been able to shake it since. Turned out their cruiser didn’t come equipped with guns. A featured not shared amongst all models it turned out as their aggressor had no issues opening fire at them whenever they had a clear shot.

Libertus cursed in the pilot's seat. “There is no way we’re going to lose them!”

Nyx leaned against the side glass window trying to track the red ship following behind. “Yeah, but it’s not like they’ll be able to catch up either. You just need to out fly them.” Seemed that though the ships differed in firepower, they shared in speed.

“Out fly! I hate to break it to you but flying airships-” Libertus grit his teeth as a tree branch cracked against the hull making a horrid sound. “Was never covered in training!” 

Nyx hissed as the movement of the ship jarred his still healing ribs as he caught himself on the wall. “Six, we’re not going to lose them,” he realized.

“That’s what I’ve been saying!”

“Alright, new plan.” Just what? They had stopped, at Libertus instance, to make contact with Cor and resupply. They had waited too long before dosing for the potions they had picked up to have any deep effect on their larger wounds but they had helped. A good meal had fixed the rest which had put his friend in a far more agreeable mood. That had changed the moment they reached Tenebrae.

He racked his brain till Libertus took a sharp banking turn which nearly threw him down onto his ass. “Open the back hatch!” Nyx used the co-pilot's chair to regain his footing.

“What? No. No! Are you crazy?!” Libertus turned his head enough to shoot his friend a hard glare. “I’m not opening the hatch just so you can throw yourself at the other fucking ship!” Another tree branch scraped the hull, rocking the airship and nearly causing them to fly into the side of another Gaia tree. Libertus cursed, correcting their course.

Nyx held tight to the back of the pilot’s chair. “Look, we open the hatch. All I need to do is take out the pilot. MTs aren’t that smart. When their ship goes down I’ll bail and you can circle round to pick me up. It’s all the plan I got unless you have something better?”

Libertus stared ahead, white-knuckle hold on the steering column. “Fine! Astrals, just don’t get yourself killed.”

Nyx grinned, moving to check the side window. He frowned. “They’re pulling up-”

“Fuck! What are those?!” 

From the heavy leafed Gaia trees poured a virtual wave of massive coloured feathers. The flock was so tightly packed that there was no telling one angry beast from another as the griffons moved in tandem to no doubt scare their would-be intruder away from their nesting grounds. Gaia trees being the only trees large enough to carry both the weight of the beasts and the size of their nests. 

Throwing his weight against the steering column, Libertus cut the engines in a bid to turnabout from the flock only to be hit broadside instead. Claws scraped over metal, screeching caws filled the air as wings and bodies blocked their windows casting them into darkness before the overhead lights kicked on. For a moment everything seemed to move slowly.

Nyx, thrown to the floor by the impact, felt his stomach begin to rise as their ship began to plummet from the sky under the weight of the enraged creatures. He scrambled for purchase before the jarring impact knocked the air from his lungs and the world whited out. 

* * *

 

“I was wondering when you’d boys would wake up,” the voice was female, unfamiliar and thick with accented authority. 

Opening his eyes all Nyx could make out were boots on a field of green. Red hide, slender and decidedly not army issued. He groaned, rolling painfully onto his back. Blinding spikes beat into his skull in time with his heartbeat. It hurt to breathe as if something was pressing against his chest; He must have broken some ribs again. Astrals, even the roots of his hair seemed to hurt.

Somewhere by his head, he heard another’s pained cough and rasped out cursing. Libertus. At least they were both alive. There was something in that.

Said boots decided to push into his side to gain his attention. He hissed in pain and pushed it away. Even still he couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes again. Astrals, he just wanted to sleep. 

“Feel as bad as you look, huh?” Miss Boots said with a heavy sigh from over him. “Shouldn’t be surprised after that mess you made. Honestly, did either of you knuckleheads even think about just turning  _ on  _ the radio?” She signal whistled. The sound pierced right through his skills. Nyx moaned pitifully. Miss Boots just ignored him. “Come on, boys, let’s get these guys loaded up and patched up. I want us up in the air in five.”

Rough hands were under his arms pulling him up. He must have blacked out again because the next moment he was coughing up some sort of potion which had gone down the wrong way. Either way, he could already feel his head clearing and when he opened his eyes they stung but weren’t filled with blinding pain anymore. 

The man kneeling at the side of his bed had a soft looking face under a peaked, wrapped hood. Dressed further in a black trench coat with red and grey details, he was clearly from the Empire. Gray gloved hands still holding a now empty bottle. The man flinched when he was hit over the back of the head by another. “We’re not supposed to  _ kill  _ them.” 

“Sorry,” the younger officer grimaced, getting back to his feet to stand back by the door.

“Forgive, Wedge.” The officer stood proudly in a white captains coat with his arms behind his back seemingly unaware of how he was looming over Nyx still prone on the low bunk. “Means well, that one. Bit clumsy. Now, if you or your friend need anything, just let ‘em know. We have more potions and other rations onboard, so you shouldn’t be without. If you’re up for it, Lady A would like a word.”

Nyx coughed into his fist, pushing himself upright. “Lady A?” On the next bunk oven, Libertus had managed to get himself seated with his back to the headboard. His friend looked a bit pale under his scowl. 

Flexing his hands it was only then that he realised that they were both unrestrained. Not only that but this room was clearly no cell. Given the treatment of their wounds and the offer of hospitality from a ranking officer...

“You called?”

The women who entered was… a surprise. Beautiful, sexy and lethal looking. Form fitted black leather with red edges. Black spiked shoulder pauldrons and a dark cape. The bare pale skin of her midriff showed over her leather pants with a white open skirt. Red heeled leather boots on small feet. Though her hair was grey, long and tied back, she was no means old. “Introductions, first, I think. I am the Commodore of Niflheim's Third Army Corps' 87th, Airborne Division. Aranea Highwind. Or at least I was until a few days ago.” She came to a stop at the foot of his bunk, blood red lipped pulled into a smirk. “Imagine my surprise when I was given a letter from none other than Prince - or is it King now? - Noctis Lucis Caelum.”

Nyx and Libertus exchanged a look. It was clear neither had any idea what was going on either.

She cocked a hip, eyes jumping between the pair. “Seems he wanted to buy my services. Somehow knew I might be in the market for new employment soon. Even gave me a few key leads on the Empire he thought might interest me. Also offered to pay a king’s ransom if waited around to help out a pair of stray kingsglaives he’d lost. Didn’t think you’d spook so badly, though.”

Libertus cleared his throat. “Honestly, not sure we’d have been able to turn on the radio even if we knew where to look.” He chuckled a bit in self-depreciation. “I mean, Lucis is not known for its airships.” He spread his hands in a ‘what was I to do’ manner. 

She hummed thoughtfully. “I’ll give you that. Glad we found you either way. I think you two might prove helpful on our next mission.”

Nyx swung his feet over the edge of the bed with the intent to stand. “Now wait a minute! We need to rescue the Princess Lunafreya. That’s why we were headed to Tenebrae in the first place.”

She smirked as she watched the  Kingsglaive  struggle to his feet. Potions or not, these boys were going to be sore for some days yet. “She’s not there. Iedolas Aldercapt and Chancellor Izunia brought her to Gralea. My sources tell me she has her own little room in Zegnautus Keep and a new wedding date in the works.”

Both men paled. “What?” Nyx asked with dawning horror.

“They wouldn’t,” Libertus shook his head. “Shit the Six. You’re serious. The Emporer is going to marry the Princess Lunafreya.”

She actually laughed at that. “Crusty old Aldercapt? She’d be better off if that was the case. No, seems the Chancellor has his eyes on your little princess. Once the king is dead, he stands next to rule the Empire with his little daemon army of his.”’

“Then why-?!” Nyx looked ready to fight his way from the room.

Aranea raised a hand to still any further argument. “Look. There is no getting into Zegnautus without a key. Which is why we’re going to find the High Commander first. If anyone can help us save your princess from her tower, it will be him.”

* * *

“Was the meal to your liking, my dear?”

A table and chairs had been placed near the window with its stunning snowy view. Their meal had arrived with the setting sun. Now the sky was alight with stars. Candles flickered about the room as soft music played through unseen speakers. She had even indulged in a bit of wine. A weakness she couldn’t bring herself to be upset about at the moment. 

She hated how lovely the meal had been. The Chancellor had spun tales like a master storyteller. She had laughed more in this single evening then she had in what felt like years. 

Warm, safe and with no thoughts of the war or life outside the walls of her room. It was an odd, though welcome, bit of peace. 

Chancellor Ardyn had dressed in a handsome suit without the heavy coat or hat. Pinstriped trousers with a neat vest over clean pressed linen shirt. In place of a tie, he wore a wrap around scarf which brought out the colour of his eyes.

She had made no effort in her own dress, though it seemed the Chancellor had not minded her lack of effort, still claiming she was beautiful. 

He held a hand out to her when he rose, drawing her across the room and away from the silent MTs clearing their dinner. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I will make more of an effect to visit,” he promised. “There is little I can do against my king, but he will not deny you my company for meals a time or two. Have no fears.”

Luna was unsure what to say. The night had been lovely but the thought of being alone was crushing.

Chancellor Ardyn did not seem to mind her silence and gave her a soft look when he noticed her fears. “Good night, my dear,” he leaned in, placing a simple chaste kiss to her cheek.

If she had learned a bit into the touch… then who else was there for her to tell?


End file.
